Abducted
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: AU. Rapunzel was not kidnapped by Gothel & grew up as a princess. Her boring royal life is changed when she is abducted by legendary Flynn Rider. She is angry with him at first but soon things change. She falls in love. But she has to return to her royal home where an arranged marriage waits. Still she waits for him to stop by her window and say, "Rapunzel, let down your hair."
1. Abducted

**Abducted**

_By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 1- Abducted

They carried her for the last two hours with her arms bound in a painful position behind her back, her feet bare, and the giant twins guarding her like two large statues. Her long sunny hair cascading from her head cocooned her in a messy circle while her wide green eyes were training the identical guards- one with an eye patch and another one with a scar on his face. A drop of sweat rolled down in a thin line along her rounded face, as they continued carrying her under the hot morning sun.

"She was an easy catch, Marcus!" Eye patch said to his twin "So bad for a princess." Marcus, the scar-face nodded; she wondered if he was mute. They dumped her on the grass and she settled on the ground in a heap. Two of them pulled her up, her feet were still a bit wobbly from the blow on her head, and she was too tired to offer any resistance as they shoved her inside the tent.

'Wait there girl!" Eye patch shoved her so hard that she stumbled forward, "Until Rider meets you."

Her eyes widened. Rider! The infamous Flynn Rider- the legendary swashbuckling rogue, not so bad with the ladies either….And now she was going to be his hunt.

She never imagined this to happen, even a few hours earlier while she was dancing with her possible fiancé, Prince Edward of Cocaneupia.

It was a grand ball; the castle of Corona was decorated elegantly with thousands of purple flowers and the emblems of the tiny golden sun- the glories of Corona.

"It will be alright." Queen Anne whispered to her daughter. She felt a gentle pressure on her wrist. Her eyes meet the princess standing beside her. With her long golden hair bound in a shiny plait, the golden embroideries in the front of her elegant purple ball gown twinkling in the flickering candle light; she was an absolute beauty. But still, her large emerald eyes were veiled with some unspoken emotions. 'Should I do this mother?" the princess whispered, not willing to look into the queen's eyes. The queen gently cupped her chin, so that her daughter was looking at her. Her warm eyes gazed into the sad identical green orbs of her daughter.

"You know your duty, darling. The future of this kingdom is lying on your shoulders."

"But mother…." Rapunzel whispered, "But they were not our enemy always. Even you and father vowed…." Before she could finish, the queen's hands flew to her mouth, and pressed her index finger on her daughter's lips, cutting her off in the mid-sentence. "Hush, flower. You shouldn't talk about them."

"But mother, he was…."

"Stop. Don't say his name again…"

The princess fell silent as the queen led her to the ballroom where the king waited for them. "Welcome dear." As they reached at the end of the stairs her father King Rupert slipped his arm around her shoulder and said, "I'm so proud of you, daughter."

"It's my duty, father." Rapunzel tried to smile, but it was so false that it pained her lips.

"I know, you can save us.' The king gazed into her eyes lovingly, and pressed a kiss upon her forehead "I know you will."

Rapunzel tried to breathe. Why did it seem so hard? It was her duty. A princess must do her duties. Right?

"May I have this dance?" the blonde princess was startled by a thick male voice from behind. Her head shot up, and then her eyes found a young man in a shining dark outfit standing behind them. He was handsome with neatly combed dark hair plastered over his head and his crown was twinkling in the faint candle light; but his dark eyes were so cold and cruel that made her sick in the stomach. "Um…." She was almost at the loss of words. Her stomach churned badly; suddenly the corset became so tight that she could hardly breathe.

"You…" she paused. The young man was still staring straight into her eyes, waiting for her response.

"Darling" In the right time her father's voice interrupted the tension. "Meet Prince Edward from Cocaneupia!"

"No!"Her brain screamed, but the princess bowed respectfully to the prince. "Nice to meet you, Prince…'  
"Edward!" The prince took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Shall we dance?"

Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder; her eyes met her mother for a second.  
"Should I do this?" Instead she got an affirmative look from her while a hundred pairs of eyes of the guests were watching her too, waiting eagerly for her next action. If she refused, the treaty would become invalid. If the treaty became invalid then her kingdom would lose a powerful alley. That meant defeat in the war- the war continued for the last three decades with the neighboring kingdom Naldora.

Naldora- the enemy kingdom. She knew that since she began to understand the world. Everyone from that kingdom was bad; they wanted to take her kingdom away…Sometimes she wondered if they were really human.

Yes, they were. She learned the truth one day, the day she met him.

Rapunzel was only four when King Arnon of Naldora and his family paid a visit to sign a peace treaty between two kingdoms. Two families vowed to unite their children in the marriage. Rapunzel could distantly remember her old fiancé- a brown eyed boy with unruly hair, playing hide and seek in the royal courtyard. The night was warm when he found her hiding behind the royal fountain. She was angry with her sudden defeat and she was crying. The brown eyed boy smiled. "Alright princess, you win." He wiped away her angry tears, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't kiss me." She was so angry that she wiped away the wet smacking kiss from her cheek and pushed him away. "You are…"

The boy raised his one eyebrow, not embarrassed with her sudden attack; he jerked her in a tight embrace. 'Let me go." He caught her wrist in his tight grasp as she kept struggling. "May be you don't like my kiss, but I'd like to have a kiss from you." He grinned. Rapunzel tilted her head to meet the older boy's face. A giggle rumbled in her stomach when she found a silly puppy look in his half closed eyes. "I'll never ever kiss you." She pushed him away and ran.

A year later the king of Naldora was murdered, his queen became sick, and his brother became the new king. He turned down the friendly terms and suddenly two families stopped visiting each other. Even the toddler princess realized that her friend stopped visiting her suddenly.

At first she missed him, and then she cried for him. Her mother Queen Anne tried to console the little girl. As the time passed, Rapunzel grew up in a beautiful young woman and the memory of her long lost fiancée began fading and now after the long fourteen years, she could hardly remember his face. As the war continued, their army continued getting weaker. At last the council decided to agree with the marriage proposal from Prince Edward of Cocaneupia.

''I thought you're a graceful dancer.'' Rapunzel's thoughts were broken by a cold chilling voice. She startled and turned her eyes to find her companion's annoyed face. The shoe was an ill fit and her feet were aching so badly that she continued stepping on Edward's toes. 'The shoe is…' she was about to blame the shoes ,then with another beat of music Edward twirled her and Rapunzel's eyes began watering as her feet ached badly than before.

"Are you crying, princess?" Edward's arms found her waist again and Rapunzel smelt the alcohol in his breath."No!" She replied. She was feeling like that she was going to throw up anytime. As Edward pulled her close, his foul breath began brushing her cheeks again. "Don't worry. I've agreed to marry you; even your father offered only fifty thousands gold for the dowry." He grinned revealing his yellow teeth "I could get more if I married the princess of Fulviana. But seeing your father's condition…."

So this was whom she was going to marry- a price tag, a not-so-hygienic prince!

'You are so kind hearted…" She plastered a false smile on her lips, trying to keep a safe distance from the unhygienic prince. Oh, how much she wanted to throw up right now. He smelt like that he never had a bath in his life. Even Pascal, her pet chameleon curled up in a small ball, turned in a miserable shade of blue.

"But Prince Edward, it's getting late." She smiled sweetly as the prince pulled her close with the music and started dancing again. Their bodies were swinging back and forth. As much as Rapunzel wanted to run away from here, the prince fastened his arms around her in his powerful embrace and…

"May be we can dance later…." Rapunzel grinned, not wanting to disgrace her guest in front the public. He was the key to the victory, according to her father's opinion; she couldn't lose it for her personal problem."Why so hurry, princess?" his dark eyes were intense, locked deep inside her green orbs. "May be later we can…" Rapunzel placed her one hand over his chest, wished to get rid of him… His face was only an inch from hers when he dipped her low; his intense gaze pierced her soul. Her stomach churned badly. His filthy breath was suffocating her. "Run!" her brain yelled as she met his intense glare; his lips were hardly a few inches away. "I'm donating five thousands gold for your army!" He lowered his face, bringing his lips another inch closer….

"What a miserable man!" a strange feeling of nausea gripped her. And in the right time the foods in her stomach found their way through her mouth like a fountain over her companion. "Princess, what you…" The firm grip around her arms suddenly was jerked loose as the prince found himself in the poodle of the undigested foods.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel collapsed in the ground in a heap, holding her stomach, still aching badly. 'My suit!" The prince clasped his hands over his mouth; he didn't even bother to help the sick girl on the floor. "It cost me ten hundred gold. And how can you ruin this?" he thundered.

Tears welled up from her large eyes, whether from this humiliation or from her aching stomach- she wasn't sure. All she could stare dumbly at the price tag prince. The queen rushed near the fallen princess. "It's alright." Soon she found herself in her mother's gentle embrace. She hid her face in her shoulder. "It's is alright." Her mother whispered soothingly. Rapunzel closed her eyes; her aching body relaxed a little. But it didn't last too long. The next moment she jolted awake with a yelling from the disgraced guest, "Your majesty, what is the meaning of this kind of harassments?"

"Prince Edward!" Rapunzel heard her father's pleading voice "Please try to understand, she is not…."

The queen turned her concerned gaze to her daughter, who was still like a statue in her embrace, shocked. "It's alright darling!"She whispered.

"I've to admit, your daughter isn't a proper princess!" The prince continued yelling in the public.

Oh, my God! The queen gasped at the declaration and lowered her eyes to meet her daughter; she was trembling. "Darling, he didn't…." The queen's arms were ready to shelter the fallen princess, but she shoved away her arms and angry tears welled up from her large green eyes. "Mother, I've disgraced you…" Her whole body shivered as her tears spilled from her eyes. Her face was red with the humiliation and her feet were ready to take the flight. "I've disgraced you…" she pushed away her mother, covered her face with her hands and ran away from the ballroom.

'Darling!" The grieving mother called her from behind but she didn't care. What she had just done? As much as she disliked her suitor but she couldn't just let her parents to suffer from this. But could she marry that dumb prince either? It wasn't fair. She shook her head. She found her way behind the cascading fountain, her favorite hiding spot. Pascal climbed up on her shoulder, turning into a shed of blue again.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel…" The queen also joined the searching bunch of the maids. She saw them wondering at a distance but she decided to remain deaf and dumb. The front of her lavender gown was still wet from her tears, and the anger was still coursing through her vein. As much as the council wanted but she could never ever marry that price tag.

She was a princess, that didn't mean she was something valuable thing to be traded. She was only a human.

As the night grew older, the searching bunch grew small. Even after the midnight the queen decided to retire. "Let her think." She heard her father saying to the queen. That meant she still had to marry that dumb prince.

At last the princess sank into the cold ground, hiding her face behind her hand. Warm tears found their way to the cold ground between her fingers, the golden hair laid beside her like a giant snake. But what could these tears do? There was no one to rescue her from this mess.

She closed her fingers around the golden pendant around her neck, took it off, pressed and it popped open. She gazed at the tiny painting inside- a boy with a mess of unruly hair, an intelligent smile and his brilliant brown eyes were looking at her.

"_Remember me?" the boy prince said before leaving while Rapunzel was crying during the parting. He took a locket from his neck and wound around hers. _

'_Always!" the baby princess promised._

"I can't even remember his name!" she sighed at her chameleon companion. But the words became a scream that shifted by a man's hand that clapped over her mouth as he began dragging her backward towards the woods. "The princess of Corona!" in the moonlight she saw the eye patch with red hair "Now we got her." Rapunzel tried to kick him but soon his twin's strong arms gathered her and tossed her over his horse.

()()()

Rapunzel's head jerked with a heavy booted footstep entering into the tent. "Is she the princess?" A deep, gorgeous male voice spoke.

"Yes." She heard the eye patch saying. As the newcomer stepped forward; Rapunzel closed her eyes, unwilling to look at her kidnapper's face. She felt him moving closer, his keen eyes peering through her, his minty breath brushing her skin."Free her hand.' she heard him saying and the rope around her hand became loose.

"Hey, Blondie! Look at me."

Still unwilling, Rapunzel let her eyelids to be apart for a while only to find a hooded figure before her. Driven by the twin demons fear and furry Rapunzel stood up clumsily on her feet, her arms flailing at the cloak. She wouldn't surrender so easily.

"I'm Flynn Rider!" The man took another step closer; his breath brushed her cheek "Now tell me…." Rapunzel doubled her fist and swung with all her might at the dark, hooded figure.

"Ouch!" The hood fell revealing the face of Flynn Rider.

He was so young, hardly a few years older than her with gorgeous brown messy hair, a small brown goatee under his chin and his nose was red from her blow. "Hey!" Flynn rubbed his nose, still shocked from the attack "You're a dangerous girl, Blondie!"

"I'm not Blondie!" She shouted, "I'm Rapunzel, Princess of Corona."

"Alright, Rapunzel, Blondie! I hope you've not broken my nose." he raised his face and for the first time she could actually see his eyes- a pair of gorgeous brown eyes with the sheds of gold.

Like the eyes she had seen many years ago.

**REVIEWS? FAVORITES? FOLLOWS?**

**Sorry for all the grammatical errors, English isn't my first language. I rechecked it as much as possible; still some of them may be skipped. So if you find any just point them out precisely, so that I can correct it.**

**Again another epic (Shameless self promotion: p) from your beloved AUFB. To make the things clear, this is an AU, Rapunzel was never kidnapped by Gothel (So she doesn't exists), she is bolder, Flynn is darker (funny too), plot is twisted.**

**If you want to get the update then please press lovely buttons below. **


	2. Smolder and spank

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 2- Smolder and Spank_

"Devil!" She squirmed. "Monster!" She swung again, but this time her arms were caught in a painful vice like grip and tied behind her back.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you were calmer, Blondie." In the answer only an enthusiastic smile laced Flynn's lips as he motioned his men to free the captive. The princess was again dropped to the ground, and landed in a heap over the muddy carpet.

"Free her." He ordered, and the ropes around her hands jerked loose.

Flynn walked near his captive, and then he stopped abruptly as she pulled herself in a proud erect posture to be face to face with her captor. Her face was carefully expressionless, but Flynn was amazed to see veiled challenge in the green eyes staring defiantly into his. Of course- no trace of tears anymore. Her golden hair was trailing behind her like a giant snake, even the freckles over her button nose were blazing with pride. Flynn wasn't new with women- rich or poor, swooning over him wherever he went but this girl was completely different. None of them challenged him like her before. Certainly he met women fairer, more seductive than her but she was somehow different. Even with the sweat rolling down along the side of her face or the jade green glare; she was an absolute temptation.

"Flynn Rider!" the cold words coming from the angel before him, jerked him back to the reality. "What do you actually want?"

He was accustomed with the seductive whispers of his name, but not with the cold angry yelling, especially from a woman."Are you the legendary princess of Corona, the girl with magic hair?" He asked suddenly as if he was puzzled.

She remained silent.

"Is it true?" Flynn locked his eyes into hers. She shivered.

The princess, who was far more afraid than she showed, suddenly doubted that those eyes pierced her soul. That look was too much for her to bear. Though he only looked into her eyes but somehow she felt his gaze piercing her skin, muscles and even bones. Even with the elaborate ball gown, she felt naked. She glanced over her shoulder where the twin guards stood, gave her a sardonic smile when their eyes met. Suddenly she became sure even if she didn't answer but they had already planned what to do with her. "Yes!" she lifted her chin, staring back into Rider's eyes, returning his penetrating gaze. "Then what? Use it? Sell it? You can't." her voice was confident. Blood rushed to her face, shading her pale skin into soft crimson; even her lips twitched with the rising anger. "Before you can do that, I'll kill myself."

In the answer she heard an enthusiastic chuckle from her captor. Flynn took another step closer so that she could see the strands of his brown goatee, the shades of gold lining his amazing brown eyes. His cheeks rounded up in a smile. Suddenly she realized that there was a radiating innocence in his smile. Even the years of rouge life couldn't steal that away from him.

Her breath caught at her throat, it was too hard to breathe. Wasn't there enough air in this tent? Her head was dizzy. "Possibly from the blow." She reminded herself. Through all the dizziness she tried to keep her glare straight to her captor.

"Your hair! What on earth I'd do with your hair?" his face lightened up with a genuine smile. "I think there are better things than your magic hair."

The words hit her like a whip. She was absolutely proud with her seventy feet long healing hair, and afraid. But this man just wanted nothing. How could it be possible?

"Then what do you want?"

This time Flynn raised an eyebrow; his smile froze in the middle. His brown eyes again locked into hers in a penetrating, shivering gaze. He took another step closer, and now she could even feel his warm minty breath brushing her skin again. Looking into his eyes she suddenly realized that this man wanted something more than her magic hair or her and it wasn't so simple. A shiver ran through her spine, she felt an irresistible urge to flee from here. But her feet rooted her to the ground.

"I want you to answer some questions. How many men-at-arms your father keeps at Corona castle?" his words came in a steady whisper.

Gazing into his eyes she knew he wasn't joking. He wanted her to answer his question. From all the stories she heard about Rider and his bravery, she imagined him as a free man, admired his adventures secretly like all the other women. But she never dreamt him to work as a spy for their enemy kingdom. Answering his questions meant sabotaging her own father, leading her army to the verge of defeat, letting the enemy kingdom to take over the land, sending her family to the execution. Her eyes were shut tightly with the fear of the possible outcome. "Don't do that." Her brain screamed. She would better die than betraying her family, her people.

"_Never betray your own family. Don't surrender without a fight. Die like a princess…." _She chanted as she watched her interrogator waiting."I don't know." at last she replied flatly, and then she spoiled her bravado by taking another curious step backwards.

"Does your council just planned to make an alley with Cocaneupia?"

"I don't know."

"You are trying my patience, Blondie." He warned with an ominous silky voice, taking a step closer, and now his mouth was dangerously close to her. His eyes were burning with intensity; she was smelling danger. She glanced over her shoulder, where the twin guards stood like two large boulders at the entrance; there was no way to escape. But she couldn't give up without a try.

She took another step backwards, ready to take the flight. Then a pair of strong arms caught her at her waist, jerked her up, holding her close. She felt Flynn's minty breath brushing her cheek; unknowingly her heart leapt up to her throat while his warmth was ravishing her body. She tilted her head, meeting the brown eyes of her captor. Then another arm encircled her, pulling her closer, holding her only an inch away from his face. He cupped her chin, tilted her head so that she could see his perfect nose still red from the blow and the gorgeous brown eyes lined with a neat row of brown eyelashes. Her breath caught inside her chest, she could hardly breathe.

"I don't want to do this. But you leave me no choice, Blondie." The softness of his lips was tickling her ears.

"Here comes the smolder."

His arms pulled her closer, his body pressed against hers; unwillingly she tilted her face to meet Flynn's. Her eyes almost popped up from her sockets when she noticed him puckering his lips, with a puppy look in his half closed eyes. A giggle rumbled in her stomach when she met the infamous Rider's smolder.

'Now tell me, how many men-at-arms your father keeps?" Flynn whispered, holding her at his arms length, with no doubt about the effect of the smolder.

But it was a mistake.

Her bare feet struck catching Flynn's groin that nearly doubled him over. "I'll never tell anything to a stupid little smoldering spy like you."

"You little …." He thundered, at surprise, at pain, almost dropping her on the ground. His twin partners grasped her again, jerking her away from her victim.

Flynn's grip tightened around the sword at the belt buckle while he was pulling himself up from the ground. Anger flushed in his brown eyes; for a moment Rapunzel had a glimpse of the reckless rouge behind the sweet behaved interrogator.

An awkward silence fell across the tent.

"Be still!" Eye patch whispered. Pulse racing, Rapunzel watched him moving near her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that would surely kill her. She had done enough for the humiliation of the legendary rouge. Although he treated her with much respect, she knew he was at the end of his patience.

But no! The blow never came. Instead she heard him saying "Alright, princess, you win."

Her eyes opened to the familiar sentence, only to find him smiling, amused with her actions. For a moment she realized how incredibly handsome her captor was- dressed in a green vest, a muddy cotton shirt and a tight brown pants, he was like someone sculpted out of the stone. Even his every move, every gesture was too graceful, that almost made her dizzy inside. And his words, seemed so familiar, like a distant memory from a long forgotten past.

"Accompany her to her tent." Just in time Flynn spoke to his partners "Sooner or later I can get out my answers from you."

As they led her out of the tent, she glanced over her shoulder and their eyes met for a second.

"You broke my smolder, Blondie." She heard him saying from behind.

**REVIEW? Favorites? Follows?**

**Sorry for the errors. I've rechecked it, but if you find any, point them out precisely, so that I can correct them.**

**Press the buttons below if you want an update.**


	3. Musings of a broken smolder

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 3- Musings Of A Broken Smolder

Fires burned at periodic intervals in the small clearing where Rider's team camped tonight. The fire burned bright shading his brown eyes with a warm glow, while he was standing at the open doorway of the tent. Flynn watched his twin companions marching out, with a disappointed expression on their faces.

"She refuses to tell anything." Marcus Stabbington, the eye patch dropped beside Flynn.

"What? Flynn's head snapped, 'You can't just get a tiny piece of information from a small girl?"

"What do you mean by the word '_small girl'_, Rider?" the elder Stabbington snapped. "Do you have any idea what she has done to us? Look there."

Flynn's eyes found Flavius, the mute twin who appeared from his tent with his forehead patched with a white cloth, soaked with blood. Flynn was shocked. He was an expert of women. Apparently he was familiar with the ladies- calm, submissive, seductive; but suddenly he realized he had no idea about this one. He swallowed down the annoyance, threw a threatening glare at his partner.

"Don't give that look." Marcus said, clearly irritated, "Your _small girl_ has done this to my brother."

"Do you want me to believe she did that to Flavius?" Flynn grimaced and swallowed more of his ale, "That girl, she can hardly stand to your one finger. Possibly you were too hard on her."

"We've just threatened her with a kitchen knife!" Marcus, the eye patched Stabbington grimaced "Do you think it is too harsh?"

'She might be too frightened to lie or too frightened to talk." Flynn tried to defend himself, clinging to his falling ego.

Marcus's eyes narrowed in what might have been jealously over the girl or merely annoyance at his partner's failure to learn more value. "May be she was too frightened to break your smolder this morning?"

And that hit him like a whip. Within a second the rest of his ego broke into pieces. He threw a sardonic look at Flavius Stabbington, who was about give him a sarcastic smile; but as soon as their eyes met, the smile turned into a false expression of pain. Clenching his fists by his sides, Flynn Rider briefly closed his eyes. It was a nightmare, he thought. An incredible nightmare! After months of planning, he crossed miles, gave up his carefree life; he was out of food, out of patience. And now this! Now he just couldn't get a sensible answer from a petite little girl with too much magical hair! His injured ego made him to get to his feet immediately, but his mind was on the matter in his hand. He had to do this, before rest of his reputation fell. He threw rest of his wine into the fire which instantly rose higher, shading his face with a burning glow.

"Well, I'm now taking the matter in my hand." he said, turning on his heels.

"Be careful, pretty boy!" The eye patch gave him a good luck smile, adding more fire to his anger.

()()()

"It is a nightmare. Yes. It is." She chanted to herself while her hands were tied behind her. The darkness of the tent wrapped the grieving princess like a thick blanket. All she wanted was to find herself back to the bed in her castle, to see the walls adorned with her paintings. Then she opened her eyes only to find herself in a grim tent. What were her mother and father doing? Were they searching for her? She knew there was only a little chance of finding her in the outskirts of the kingdom. She had no idea where she was, but she knew Rider had possibly chosen the safest place to hide his captive. What was that price tag prince doing? He was out of his crazy mind by then, cursing or humiliating her parents in the council. What if he canceled the treaty? If he returned his donation that was feeding her army, her parents would be drowned in debt. But what could she do, staying in the tent as a captive with no way to escape? A sudden guilt clouded her heart. A drop of tear rolled down from her jade green eyes.

"Oh, Pascal!" she whispered "What can I do?" Instead she found a sad look from her pet chameleon, who was watching her with his red beady eyes.

Soon her musings were interrupted by Flynn's booted feet stomping inside; Rapunzel's head shot up only to find the anger burning into his eyes. She cringed. He stopped near her, and threw a disgusted glare at her. Rapunzel was already shivering with the rising fear, but outside she kept the hard glare that she had given him earlier this morning. "Free my hands Flynn." She spoke in cold steady voice, but inside she was shivering. Then a spurt of defiant courage overcame her terror. ""I find it difficult to concentrate on anything when my wrists are bound behind me. It's painful and unnecessary."

"It's your feet that should be bound!" she heard him remarking with disgust, recalling she had kicked him in groin. "You have broken my smolder."

To his annoyance, even in the dark he found her lips twitching with amusement. He couldn't believe in his eyes. So the Stabbingtons were right. She was really enjoying defying his already damaged ego. And with the realization the rest of his patience was abruptly evaporated. 'Enough for the politeness. Now answer my question." He said sharply. Rapunzel cringed; her amusement vanished in a second when Flynn dropped on his knees beside her.

"How many men-at-arms your father keeps?" his voice was steel.

"I gave my answer before." Rapunzel shook her head, trying to gather rest of her courage. Flynn's eyes gazed into hers in a threatening glare, Rapunzel could hardly swallow that. Pascal crawled behind her; his red eyes were watching the assailant intensely.

"You are trying my patience again, Blondie."

"Rapunzel!'

"Alright, Rapunzel!" his voice was silky but alarming" Now tell me."

Rapunzel was at the edge of her patience, and now her stubborn expression turned desperate 'What do you expect me to do?" she spurted out, crying for dear life. "You have kidnapped me. Now betray my own family to you?"

"You must- willingly or with some help from me you won't enjoy." Flynn hissed with the grief over his broken smolder, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hard shake. Rapunzel sent him a helpless glare. There was no sign of the sweet behaved interrogator anymore. She had hurt his ego too badly to ignite the rouge inside; there was no way to turn away from this.

"Would you prefer me to do that?"

"I'll never ever help you." She squirmed, trying to get rid of Flynn's vice grip.

Just then without warning, a green chameleon sprung forward from nowhere and jumped on Flynn, who, caught completely off guard, and tumbled to the muddy ground. His grip loosened around her when Pascal stuck his sticky tongue into his ear, and Rapunzel rolled away from him. She quickly crawled in a corner at a safe distance from Flynn, while she was watching Pascal's sticking-tongue-into-Flynn's-ear rampage and Flynn's struggle to get rid of him. He was trying hard to free himself from him, rolling, brushing the little chameleon off his shoulder. It was too hard because one moment he tried to locate him, Pascal changed into another color.

"Princess, get off your frog!' laughter rumbled into her stomach as she watched the furious rouge running along the length of the tent to get rid of a tiny reptile. He turned his pleading eyes to her, unable to brush off Pascal, only to be attacked by the stickiness of his tongue. "Please!" he begged.

"That is chameleon. Not frog." She could hardly resist her laughter. "And he is…" she couldn't even finish her words, she was laughing too hard.

"Alright. Chameleon!' Flynn was now at the edge of his panic. "Would you stop that princess?"

"Of course.' She tried to put on a serious face. "If only you stop threatening me.' But soon she broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Ok, I surrender.." Flynn chocked out, not much happy to be humiliated by the girl again.

Rapunzel told Pascal to stop; he climbed down from Flynn's shoulder. Flynn sank into the ground, grateful to be free from the attack, and the princess collapsed beside him, holding her sides, she was laughing too hard. Flynn stared at her, caught somewhere between fury, admiration, amazement for her defiant courage, the genuine laughter, revealing the pleasure loving girl inside. Short of murdering her, which would not give him the answers he sought, he was at a loss as to how to deal with her, and although strangling her held a certain appeal at the moment, it was out of the question. Without her he would never get his answer, which would lead his king to the certain defeat. Still caught somewhere between fury, amazement, and admiration he decided to retreat. So he sprung to his feet, face still riddled with some unknown emotions, he walked towards the entrance. The moonlight made a mysterious pattern upon his face, and his eyes were burning with the rage. With one look at his face, strange kinds of emotions began playing inside her- admiration, fury, hatred, everything. She couldn't decide how to feel at this moment.

"I like to repay for your help Blondie." Flynn said "I hope you won't hesitate to tell me what you need." Rapunzel watched him with utter disbelief. May be he wasn't as bad as she thought. For a moment her anger disappeared, replaced with pure admiration. For a second she really felt bad for breaking his smolder. "Untie my wrist then." She demanded.

"No!" to her surprise Flynn snapped, "I can't take the risk of you breaking my smolder again. The admiration vanished; the untamed anger and hatred took over her. She looked straight into his eyes and said "Then you better look for a new smolder."

Flynn's looked at her with an angry surprise, and then marched out of the tent without farther argument.

**REVIEWS? FAVORITES? FOLLOWS?**

**Sorry for all the errors. My beta has rechecked it, but few may be skipped. If you find any, point them out precisely, so that I can correct it.**

**If you want the next update quickly press the lovely (review/favorite/follow) buttons below.**


	4. What you don't know

**Abducted**

An Unknown Foreign Beauty

Chapter 4- What you don't know

Morning came on the third day of her stay with the kidnappers, and still the princess had come up with no plan that would satisfy her need to escape, or the worse.

'I'm hungry." For the first time the blonde princess admitted in the last three days. In the answer she got a hungry look from her pet chameleon; his bright green had already began to fade in a sick color of grey. "I know, I know." Rapunzel shook her head "But if I beg food to them then they will find me weak. That is worse Pascal." Pascal changed in a dirty brown color adding a ragged sigh to his mistress's musings.

Since the angry encounter with her captor Flynn Rider, Rapunzel decided to refuse all kind of foods from those hideous people. Even Rider himself showed up yesterday in her tent with some half burnt breads. "I've no intension to eat your hideous foods." the princess was determined to her oath.

"But you have to." Strangely his words sounded much polite than before. It was useless; Rider's soft words that made any woman swoon had no effect on her. Instead Flynn found the stubborn girl glaring back at him. "Release me." She snapped. "Not until I have my answer." Rider's voice turned steel again so that his brown eyes. "I'm sorry." Clearly annoyed with her stubbornness, he pushed the flap backwards and stomped out of the tent.

It happened last night. And now the rumbling of her stomach grew louder and louder; even with the continuous reminder it never stopped growling and aching. "Gah, that's total disastrous!" the princess cursed herself, walking near the entrance of the tent as she gazed out at Flynn struggling with a mold of half baked dough. If anyone needed some real food, it was Rider and his men.

Rapunzel laughed, as she stepped out of her temporary prison and motioned near the troubled cook. "May I help you?" Carefully she wiped away the joyous smile from her face as she stopped near him.

Flynn raised his head, his gaze suspiciously swung to the person and the chameleon, most likely to have conceived some plan to his humiliation, but Princess Rapunzel returned his gaze levelly, her face subdued, and he felt an odd sense of disappointment that her spank had been depleted so quickly. "Help?" he repeated, frowning at her.

"Yes." Rapunzel answered in a carefully modulated voice that was neither challenging nor submissive as if she'd quietly accept her fate. Though her stomach was rumbling with the laughter at the sight of Flynn's flour covered face. "I'm hungry. Besides if you go on with the dough like this, all of you must have to starve for the rest of the day."

"You'll cook for us?" Flynn repeated, disgusted with himself for being the worst cook in the world. Usually the mute Stabbington did all the cooking, but today he preferred to accompany his brother in the hunting, leaving poor Flynn in the kitchen. He was more disgusted for being criticized by a small, reckless, headstrong girl who continued humiliating him for the last three days. But then with a glance at the ruined kitchen, he realized that she was right. He moved from his place, making room for the princess, observing her suspiciously "Alright." He nodded at the half burnt dough, "I'm tired with this for three hours. Now it's all yours."

"Well, untie my hands then." She said, innocently widening her eyes towards the dough, which turned into a piece of coal, and the previous cook with the face stripped with white flour and charcoal. Flynn's eyes raked over her doubtfully, his brain stalled as he remembered her kick in his groin three days ago. "I afraid not- I don't want to be attacked by you again."

'Well, unfortunately I've no extra hands to do your job." She added swiftly, and then she turned to leave. "Then you better eat those coals. I've no problem…."

Remembering his previous failed attempts of making those breads, Flynn's brain racked with horror. May be he was a swashbuckling rouge, but cooking… It was a pure nightmare. Imagining that stubborn girl coughing, and struggling with those damn breads, suddenly it gave him a secret pleasure. "Wait…"

Rapunzel swung around, looking startled, "Yes?"

To her surprise, Flynn walked closer and the bond around her wrist jerked loose. She was sure Flynn hated the kitchen and he would rather take a walk than being stuck in the kitchen. A hope flickered in her mind, if she got a few times alone, then maybe she could escape.

"Well, do your job princess." To her disappointment, Flynn dropped near the entrance of the kitchen. "I'm watching you."

Within an hour the tent filled up with the smell of sweet buns. Flynn sat at the entrance as his gaze followed the small female figure tending the fire, her long blond hair that was tied over her head in a huge bun, Pascal sitting on her shoulder and her tiny hands busy in molding the dough.

"We can make bear claws." She turned her sweaty face.

"What's that?" Curiosity got the best of Flynn's brooding, he had never heard of that, and sincerely hoped that she didn't want him to now acquire an actual bear. He had trouble walking since her kick, so he really didn't want that. She read his look of concern. "It's a treat the same size as a bear's paw. It is a new kind of bun. We can put some nuts to add taste."

"Cheese?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm…" Rapunzel put her hand on her chin "it will be better. You're not as bad cook as I thought." He saw her arranging the ingredients neatly, lining up before beginning of the project. The fire illuminated a side of her face. She wasn't beautiful, the word pretty didn't suit her either, she was something more than that, and no word in his vocabulary actually suited her.

"Can you help me to reach those cheeses?" Flynn's thoughts were broken with her pleading voice as he raised his head only to find those green eyes-enormous, captivating, forest green that he felt stunned. Her cheekbones were high and delicately molded, her skin was as smooth as marble, tinted with pale rose, and her nose was small. And her small chin had such a blunt stubbornness, yet when she smiled, he was sure he had seen two lovely dimples there.

"Please?" She whispered again.

"Of course." Flynn's head was dizzy; gratefully he rose from his seat and helped her to reach the cheese near the ceiling. He caught her thin waist between his fingers which perfectly fitted his hands; her warmth ravished him while he was holding her close. And when he dropped her, for a moment they found themselves gazing at each other. Suddenly Rapunzel realized that he had an alluring face, definitely alluring with those deep brown gorgeous eyes, candid and expressive with long eyelashes. He reminded her of someone she met many years ago. Something stirred inside her, her breath was caught inside her chest. No one looked like him before she met Flynn. Hope flickered inside her, may be.. may be… Or why he reminded her of the boy she met fourteen years ago?

"Flynn Rider, who you really are?"

Startled, Flynn dropped the princess from his grasp. Brown eyes veiled with the sudden darkness, Rapunzel found an unspoken horror consuming the previous gentle young man. "I think we must return to the filling." Flynn cleared his throat. The dough had already raised, Flynn walked over the counter and handed her the bowl with the unfinished mixture of egg, butter and cream.

"No!" Rapunzel gently pushed away his offering hand "I won't until I know your real identity." That was a mistake. Flynn's eyes flushed with the subdued anger, for a moment Rapunzel feared for the angry rouge's return. But the next moment the fire was tamed, as he walked near the fire setting the mixing bowl on the table. 'Well let us finish the rest of that. I'm Flynn Rider and there's no more questioning about my identity."

In the answer he got a hard glare from the princess who settled herself at a corner, folding her arms over her chest "I don't believe this."

She expected an angry yelling from Flynn again; instead she heard a ragged sigh. He took the bowl and walked over the counter. "You leave me no choice. So Cook Flynn is back into the action again."

Unfortunately his baking adventure turned into burning the dough, the oven smelling horrible, cheese splattering all over the floor and melting the spatula into the frying pan. It took much effort from Rapunzel's part, but at last she decided to take over the job again before ending into indoor flame.

"Move." She playfully shoved him on shoulder, beginning the whole project all over again. She neatly arranged all the ingredients- flour, sugar, cheese, butter, eggs; Flynn watched her spirit of doing the whole thing over again. For a moment a strange guiltiness began consuming him. Possibly he was too rough with her all the time. She was just a girl, hardly eighteen, even several years younger than him, snatched from her parents, treated in a rude way so there was sure enough reason for her to be angry. He always treated her in a rude way, but now she was so nice, even making food for her captors. Rapunzel couldn't ignore Flynn's gaze following her and for a moment their eyes locked. He smiled once again making her gasp- he was so familiar. Why didn't she see that before?

When the filling stirred, Rapunzel rolled out the dough. She offered him a portion but after watching folding, layering and the sticky feeling, he declined. Instead he watched her folding them into claws. He laughed.

"Why you're laughing?" Rapunzel frowned watching her companion laughing.

"Bears don't have too many claws." He told her as she scored the bun too many times. He picked up a knife to help her to the final step.

Again they were too close. Rapunzel could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, his breath brushing her cheek, his warmth radiating around her- every gesture and posture looked too much familiar. He was something more, someone different than the rough rouge- someone she met before.

"Tell me who are you?" She asked again as they pushed the tray into the fire.

"Hey, Rider. We are back." the conversation was interrupted with the Stabbington's voice from outside.

"Get ready to serve us." Flynn lowered his eyes and quietly walked out of the kitchen tent.

()()()

The king of Corona paced before the fire in the central hall, with a face contorted with the worry about the ongoing war. Now Rapunzel's abduction added more to the burden.

"Sire, this is totally humiliating." Prince Edward of Cocaneupia spoke with an unsatisfied gesture, dark eyes shining, one finger fiddling with the golden robe "I've donated five thousands gold already for your army. My men are staying here, which is costing me extra hundred gold per head and your tailors take five gold extra than my kingdom. And the princess is missing!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Then what do you want Prince Edward?" The captain snapped, clearly annoyed "You know my men are trying their best to find her."

"And that costs a hundred gold per day." Edward replied flatly "Sire it is totally expensive when I'm funding the whole thing."

King Rupert couldn't but watch the pathetic prince for a few seconds. All of a sudden he began to feel really miserable for the council's decision about this arrangement.

"Do you want me to stop searching?"

"Nah, that will ruin my reputation. That's worth than a thousand gold."

"Then let us fund ourselves." The captain busted out.

The heated conversation was making the queen sick in the stomach. She was sitting here with red rimmed puffy eyes for almost an hour and hearing those worthless talks. But as the time passed she was reaching at the edge of her tolerance.

'Enough!' the sudden bellow from the queen made the arguing rescuers silent. "Shouldn't we concentrate about finding the princess instead of debating over the expenses?" her usual gentle eyes were burning with anger and sadness.

"Please Anne," King Rupert gently pressed her shoulders with an attempt to calm her down. "Please, this is a council meeting. Please calm down." But the queen turned her eyes to her husband where he could see nothing but pure hatred for him.

"Why should I clam down!' her slender body was trembling with the uncontrolled emotion 'My daughter is missing and you two are debating over money! "

She quickly rose from her seat "I hate you Rupert. I hate all the silly talks that can't bring my daughter back." The next moment she marched out of the council room.

The king sighed. "This is enough." He turned to the both men. "It's better you two carry on the searching mission together. Do you suspect anyone until now?"

Before the captain could open his mouth Prince Edward brushed his dark hair from his forehead and leaned forward, looking about him "My men reported about the legendary Flynn Rider travelling around this kingdom suspiciously."

"Well, march on him." The king said at last.

()()()

Rapunzel was really surprised with herself. She never dreamt herself serving and eating dinner with the rogues who kidnapped her or offering a helping hand to Flynn in washing their dishes. He remained unusually quiet after the conversation, but he didn't refuse her proposal. Although she promised herself about no more asking about Flynn's personal secrets but Rapunzel found herself gazing at him subconsciously. Once again she found the strange feeling growing inside her.

Yes, he was familiar, too much familiar to ignore the fact.

At last she decided to speak. "I'll tell you about my father's army."

Flynn's head jerked with the unusual surprise, he gazed into her eyes. For a moment his expression softened, but the next moment it turned into completely professional. "Then tell me!"

Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder where the Stabbington twins stood. How could she betray her own father just to feed her curiosity? But still she couldn't resist herself.

"Two hundred." She said calculating a safer distance from the actual number.

"Ok." Flynn folded his arms over his chest, smiling. She wasn't sure if he could understand her lie, still she hesitated. "Can I…"

"Well…" Flynn said again, clearly assuming the burning question inside her. "Spit it out Blondie."

Assured, Rapunzel at last decided to ask "Can I have your secret now?"

Instead she got a sarcastic smile from him "Of course, princess." His wet arms caught at her waist, pulled her close, so that she could feel his thumping heart against hers. He lowered his lips near her; she was almost afraid if he was trying a new smolder. But his lips brushed her ears "I'm Flynn Rider. That's my secret."

'Lie!" Rapunzel jerked away from him, with pain and anger, moreover the disappointment numbing her brain. Face red with anger she yelled "Why you're lying to me?"

"Because you are lying to me." Flynn replied not wavering a bit.

'It's the truth."

"Mine is the truth too."

Rapunzel stared at him, with furry and amazement almost admitting her defeat. Oh, how it could be! She hoped that she found him. She was close, so close. Looking at Flynn's face and his victorious smile, she knew there was no place for farther argument.

Swallowing the harsh reality she turned to leave.

"Wait." She stopped as his called from behind; she turned to meet Rider's extremely handsome smile, glowing in the faint moon. "By the way I liked everything you cooked." His voice was incredibly soft, with a strange mixture of sarcasm and admiration.

Rapunzel wasn't sure which one was true.

**REVIEWS? FAVORITES? FOLLOWS?**

**Sorry for the errors. We've rechecked it, but a few may be skipped. If you find any, point them out precisely, with correction, so we can correct it later.**

**Press the review buttons below if you want an update.**


	5. At the begining

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 5- At the beginning_

His brows furrowed in puzzlement, Flynn stood outside his tent, his gaze turned on the smaller tent at the edge of the camp where his hostage was being kept. That girl… she was like a puzzle whose pieces he had to wait to see one at a time and each piece was more surprising than the last. She'd obviously heard the usual stories about his rouge adventures, yet she was not half as afraid of him as most men were. That was the first and most intriguing piece of the puzzle—the entire girl. Her courage and lack of fear.

Then her identity- it was her, he knew. He knew from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Many years passed since their first meeting, but he never forgot her for a moment and he had no idea that she grew up in such a beautiful woman. How much he wanted to forget her since they stopped visiting each other? How many times he told himself that there was no place of those memories in his life anymore? But he wasn't successful. Those memories returned since the day she had come here. The more he wanted to hide himself behind his rough behaviors or sarcastic comments, the more he was attracted to her. He knew it wouldn't be this way, never. This attraction would bring no happy ending, except unsatisfied desire and heartbreak. Yet he couldn't get away from this.

This unhealthy attraction…So unhealthy!

She still had the same alluring face, inviting lips and the stubbornness of the four year old girl he met fourteen years ago. The girl, he had fallen in love with even before he knew what that feeling exactly called. "What is she doing?" Dragging his thoughts from Rapunzel's face, he lifted his head and looked inquiringly at Marcus. Understanding his question Marcus turned slightly to the campfire and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping."

"Well, I'll stay in the guard tonight." He told Marcus, the eye-patch who was guarding the captive all these days. The elder Stabbington raised the eyebrow of his good eye, bewildered, "Well…."

Blood rising to his face, Flynn could feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks. He cleared his throat "Nah, I just assume you'll like the change of duty. Besides, I think the king of Corona didn't give up searching. Can Flavius alone cope with the entire searching party?"

"You want me to join the guard with Flavius?" a faint smile was about to lace Marcus's lips.

"Yeah!" Flynn coughed, although he had no problem with his hints "I mean yeah! I just…." His feet were getting cold, his blood was rushing to his face, and Flynn doubted if he was blushing. That would be totally disastrous. But how he could ignore his feelings?

"I don't want to take any risk." Flynn looked at his feet, trying to hide his already red face, and then suddenly turned to the boundary of the clearing, hurried his eye patched partner. "You must hurry. I don't like leaving Flavius alone there."

"Alright!" Marcus quickly turned on his heel, trying hard to hide the bubbling laughter inside. "I'm going." He began walking towards the fence, leaving the hopeless rouge behind. Tonight he would have a great laugh with Flavius.

As Marcus disappeared from his sight, Flynn let out a sigh. He spread his blanket over the ground and settled down at the entrance. The night was cold. The snow of the early winter laid a silk blanket over the grasses; the night forest was bathing in the shimmering moonlight. As a blast of wind blew, Flynn wrapped his arms around him. It was cold, and he was dressed for cold, still the cold air chilled him to bones. Then what she was doing?

Unwillingly his thoughts directed to the girl inside the tent. They had only three blankets, two of them were already taken by the Stabbington brothers and on the remaining one he was sitting right now. That meant Rapunzel was sleeping on the cold ground, uncovered, alone.

He jolted from his warm nest, pushed the flap aside, and saw Rapunzel shivering atop the mound of hays, her slim body curled into a tight ball, her knees drawn up to her chest, as she tried to keep warm. In truth Flynn was not so drugged with sleep that he knew not what he was doing, nor had he forgotten that she was his captive. And, to be completely honest, as he wearily considered her shivering form, it did occur to him that he was shivering far more outdoors, without a tent. And so there was absolutely no justification for what he did next: Leaning up on his elbow he reached far across Rapunzel and grasped the edge of the thick pile of furs, and then he pulled them up and over her, rolling her into them until they made a warm bunting around her. She moved, snuggling deeper into the furs, turning her face to other side and somehow her back came in the touch of Flynn's bent knees. The moonlight filtered though the opening of the roof, illuminating a side of her face, and he couldn't but stop looking at her. She looked so peaceful, like an innocent untried girl and a golden haired goddess- a child who dared to ask Flynn Rider questions, searched for his deeper secret, wasn't affected by his smolder but again offered a helping hand, giggled with genuine pleasure- his long lost golden angel. He would've let her go, even for the sake of his past feelings for her, but he had some other plans for her in the future. He wouldn't hand her to her parents until the Corona army surrender to the king of Naldora, carry her to the royal court of his country and hold her captive until the war ended. She was his golden card to prove his worthiness to his uncle who already considered him as a junk. He swallowed the mushy feeling that was clouding his brain, placing a hand over her golden head. He had to be strong. Flynn Rider never surrendered to his emotions. He was about to leave but his arms were caught by a small hand, and a pair of green eyes stared at him.

"Blondie…" Flynn could barely bit out.

"Don't try to defile me, Rider." Her face lifted higher and pushed back the blankets, making Flynn to freeze in surprise. Without any sign of sleep in her green eyes, slowly she raised her arm higher… in which she was holding a frying pan which was obviously stolen from the kitchen. And in that unlucky moment as she poised her frying pan high, ready to strike, Flynn Rider found she was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen.

"I don't want to defile you, Blondie." All he could manage to say. Softly and without emphasis he held out his hand "Give it to me."

"Rapunzel!" She raised it higher- aimed, Flynn realized she was aiming straight to his head. "Don't lie anymore, Rider."  
"I won't harm you." Flynn continued as he steadily walked near her, carefully reaching for the frying pan. "I'm saying the truth.'"

Her expression softened, she lowered her weapon. "Then what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Tucking you." Flynn whispered. Rapunzel's expression softened as her eyes caught the disarranged blankets sprawled across the floor. She raised her brows, staring disbelievingly to the emotionless rogue. "Tucking me?" she repeated, still confused.

'Yes, it's cold." Flynn answered, with no doubt about his own convincing power; he held out his hand "Now give it to me."

"I don't believe a stupid liar like you, so called FLYNN RIDER!" she chewed out her words through her teeth, the frying pan slashed through the air with the speed of light, pointing straight to his head. Only his swift reflexes enabled to deflect it and twist the weapon free from her death grip, and even with that as he jerked her against him and threw his arms around her, imprisoning her against his body. But a lump was already begun forming at the side of his head where she had managed to strike.

"Don't touch me." She squirmed "You are not him. You've no right to…."

Even with the pain shooting into his head, Flynn lowered his eyes and looked into her emerald eyes, whispering "What did you think about me?"

"I thought you…." Rapunzel opened her mouth.

"Attack!" Before he could get his answer, a harsh cry from outside interrupted their conversation. Rapunzel was almost relived with the voices from outside. So at last her father sent an army to find her. Even through the thick canvas of the tent, she could see thousands of tiny torches lighting up the night forest, and many more following them.

"See, my father came for me at last." Rapunzel gave him a victorious grin. The courageous Flynn Rider looked shocked, and the color drained from his face, as he barely moved his lips, "They came?"

"Yeah." Rapunzel grinned. Pascal turned into the cheerful colors of rainbow. "They will arrest you for sure. But if you surrender then…" Before she could finish her words, the vice grip around her waist loosened. Fires blazed in Flynn's eyes as he dropped her to the ground. "Flynn Rider never surrenders, princess." He hissed, glaring at her. He twisted her arms backward, ready to tie her again. "I'll never let you go."

But it was a mistake, again. Her bare feet struck catching Flynn's groin that nearly doubled him over like the first time. With a painful moan Flynn landed on the ground, holding his groin. But before he could recover from the shock, Rapunzel's frying pan hit his head, and with a hilariously silly look in his face, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Now we are going home." Rapunzel smiled to her little chameleon. In the answer she got a happy creak from him. She quickly gathered her hair in a huge loose plait, and the frying pan (looking seriously appealing right now), Pascal over her shoulder, she made her way out of the tent.

The clearing was now lighted with thousands of torches, a few tents were burning, and the invaders flooded the rest of the tents, snatching frantically what they could gather. Most them were armed with various kinds of weapons, she could hardly name. But from their appearance, she could clearly tell none of them belonged to the Corona army.

They were the famous Snuggly Duckling bandits.

But her head was still working on the escape plan. Plan A failed, so she decided to go for the next one. Luckily none of the bandits noticed her. Possibly she was too small to notice. She made up her mind quickly. Her eyes caught the magnificent white stallion standing at a little distance. Carefully she ducked her head in the shadows, took a cautious step near the horse. The bandits were still busy in looting rest of Rider's properties. Rapunzel approached hesitantly to the horse, she was anxious that he might neigh in alarm. But the horse gave her a curious look, as she caught the badge around his neck- Maximus. Flynn Rider's favorite horse.

Dark figures began appearing from behind. "Look, there." One of them yelled. "The girl with the magic hair." All the heads turned to the girl with the long golden hair. As they pulled themselves away from the robbing festival, began realizing the fact. Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder, too afraid to look at the huge crowd forming behind her. Still unbelieving she caught a glimpse of them. They were approaching straight towards her.

"Let's sell that hair." They cheered in unison.

"Hey, don't dare to touch me." Rapunzel's whole body tensed with the rising alarm, she poised the frying pan higher, and got ready to strike whoever came near her. Just then a sharp whistle startled the whole crowd.

"Before that you must pay me well." Suddenly Flynn appeared from nowhere, in front of the crowd. Everyone startled, even Rapunzel.

'What do you mean?" The man with a huge mustache approached closer, and pointed his sword near Rider's throat. Flynn smiled casually, gently pushing the sword away. "I got her first. So she belongs to me. If you want her, you must buy her from me."

"Is that all you planned with me?" Rapunzel hissed from behind, surrounded by the bandits from all the sides. But Flynn ignored her completely.

"Then how much do you want?" another bandit narrowed his eyes "Thirty gold?"

"Not even a strand of her hair!" Flynn scoffed.

"Fifty?"

"Not even close."

"Hundred?"

"Nay."

Gradually the bandits began breaking the circle, getting themselves involved in the bargaining. One began pushing another to raise the prize, at last ending into a noisy quarrel among them. All of them were eager to own the girl with the magic hair. Among this chaos Flynn's grinning eyes met Rapunzel. All of a sudden she got his hints. Gently and cautiously she took a step back, until she reached near Maximus. Maximus approached closer, nuzzled lightly against the princess's arm, gazing curiously at the princess, if asking "What's wrong?"

"Can you help us?" She whispered, knowing there was not much time to lose. The horse scooted closer, neighed softly and glanced over his shoulder. "Will you…" The princess couldn't believe her good luck.

"Alright Rider." The bandit leader who walked near Flynn, said 'We can't give you more than a thousand gold."

"Too low prize and I can't…" Flynn raised one finger signaling at Rapunzel, who already had herself mounted over the horse. "Ok." Rapunzel nodded. Taking in a deep breath, she gripped Maximus's reins tightly and closed her eyes tight, "Go Maximus!" as soon as the words came from the Flynn's lips, the horse bolted away from the crowd.

For a second, the whole crowd fell silent, with the shock, none of them could move an inch or to stop the horse. When they realized the fact, Maximus and his rider were a history. Flynn Rider who unluckily missed the chance of mounting the horse was running behind them.

"Traitor!" The hell broke loose. A few men were scrambling for Flynn and one had him cornered before he could reach Maximus. Another hit him with a blunt roller. Rapunzel looked in horror as Flynn reeled on the ground, clutching his bleeding head. Although he was being nasty to her all the times but Flynn didn't deserve this. He kidnapped her or treated her always badly. But this time he tried to save her from those nasty bandits. Not her men, not her army- but her captor. The man who hit Flynn was swinging the roller for the second time, and then she realized without any weapon even the undefeatable rouge Flynn Rider was no good against the man at least two times bigger than him. Knowing it dangerous, she pulled Maximus's rein tightly and turned the horse towards the fighting mess. Maximus gave her a surprised look, but obeyed her command.

"Flynn." She called out and both Flynn and the men holding him turned, startled. "Look out." Without any second thought Rapunzel threw the frying pan aiming the man holding Flynn, and knocked him unconscious. Maximus jumped into the crowd and Rapunzel held out her hand for Flynn. Flynn took her hand, and mounted over Maximus behind her.

'There goes the girl with the magic hair,' suddenly the crowd cried behind them. "Maximus, jump." Rapunzel pulled the rein tightly while Flynn fastened his arms around her waist. The bandits reached for them but before that Maximus made a high jump. And they were flying.

As they felt the ground beneath their feet, Rapunzel opened her eyes; early winter snow began settling over their skins. When she glanced over her shoulder Rider's camp and the bandits were a history long ago.

"Thank you, Blondie.' A deep male voice whispered from behind. Instinctively his head turned to find a bleeding Flynn behind. His arms were holding her waist tightly, his body was pressed against hers, his was one eye almost closed from the beating, but still he looked absolutely handsome.

Moonlight illuminated a side of his face. Her breath caught inside her chest; even in this haggard state he was an absolute temptation. Together they were riding a horse along a deserted forest path. Like a fairytale.

'Well, thank you too." Rapunzel at last chocked out. Still a strange question kept ravishing her brain.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Flynn said, fighting dizziness. Blood was dripping onto his forehead.

"Why did you save me?"

Before Flynn could open his mouth, another bright light from behind lighted the forest path. "Oh, no!" Rapunzel gasped. Flynn looked over his shoulder. Both of them thought that they ditched the bandits. But no, they followed them around.

"Blondie, quick." Flynn said and held her shoulders and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Just pull the rein." Rapunzel followed his order and Maximus accelerated his speed. An arrow ricocheted and lodged itself into a tree, just above Flynn's shoulder. Rapunzel gasped.

"Don't look." Flynn said. Rapunzel closed her eyes and pulled the reins with more force than before. May be some other army counter attacked the bandits, and few heart winching cry filled the air.

"Flynn." Rapunzel gasped.

"Go on." Flynn seemed he was fighting acute nausea.

The forest path was dark; none of them could see where they were going and it was getting narrower and narrower. The angry cries began fading, and Maximus stopped with a sudden jolt.

"What happened, Max?" Rapunzel who was dozed off for a few seconds, jolted awake.

"The path ends here." Flynn said, taking a glance below. "Look." Rapunzel followed his eyes where the path ended at the edge of a cliff with a sudden drop. Unknowingly a painful moan escaped from her lips, her hands flew to her face to cover her eyes.

"What wrong, Blondie?" Flynn turned to the girl beside him, concerned.

"It's too high." Rapunzel shivered "I'm afraid of height."

A small smile crossed Flynn's lips, as he approached near the girl. The spunky stubborn girl looked absolutely breathtaking, shivering in the moonlight. Knowing it completely wrong Flynn couldn't stop himself from hugging the frightened girl. He hugged her tight. Her golden hair was brushing his skin with the chilly night air, it was too comfortable. Flynn took a deep breath; she smelt like- rose, marigold, lily and every other flower he knew. "It's alright." He whispered.

"Surrender Rider!" Right then a sudden yell broke the silence of the night. Startled, Flynn raised his face from Rapunzel's shoulder only to find some familiar figures in golden armors, approaching towards them. His heart almost stopped at the realization.

The Corona army. Suddenly he felt like that someone stabbed him right through his heart.

He remembered the strange feeling building up inside him when he held a certain four years old girl …Fourteen years ago….Now he was again holding her….That feeling engulfing him again…

Instantly he decided to let Rapunzel go. She had suffered enough, she really didn't deserve this.

"Blondie, look. " Flynn whispered; his heart was aching. From the blow, he tried to reason himself. "Your father's army is here to take you. You can go."

The army was getting closer and closer, both of them could see the faces of Prince Edward and the rest of the army.

"What about you?" Rapunzel whispered back "Wouldn't you come?"

"No." Flynn nodded sadly "I can't."  
"But Flynn…." She insisted. Rapunzel caught the sight of the rescuers, the captain, Prince Edward, her fiancé- all of them were ready to accompany her home.

"Actually it is Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert." Flynn smiled, gazing into her emerald eyes "You must know before you leave."

With the single word, the color drained from her face. Eugene had no idea what she was planning, but her arms grasped Maximus's rein tightly.

"Blondie." Eugene said "I'm letting you go." But Rapunzel ignored him completely. She pulled Maximus's rein with all her might. Maximus jumped in the air, aiming the opposite cliff, separated by nothing but a mighty river flowing a hundred feet below.

Both of them slid from his back and fell.

**REVIEWS? FAVORITES? FOLLOWS?**

**Sorry for the errors. I've recehecked, but few of them may be skipped. If you find any, point them out precisely with correction, so that I can correct them.**

**I'm going into hibernation for a few weeks (I've an exam coming.) If I get enough responses from you I'll return after exam with more exciting chapter. Otherwise you'll lose me.**


	6. Real or not real?

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 6- Real or Not Real

The sunlight was pricking her eyes painfully. She squinted and her eyes were opened to the glorious morning. It took her a few moments to process her surroundings. She was lying under a shady tree, the ground beneath her was soft covered with young green grasses, and a river was flowing nearby with his steady steams.

Clip-clop. Clip-clop. A faint sound of hooves was approaching nearer.

Though her head was still dizzy from the fall and her body was a bit sore all over the places; but she was still in one piece. It was really strange that nothing was broken inside her; she lost her consciousness during the fall and landed straight into the river which washed her ashore. She could distantly remember the night- the chase, the army and the sound of his name.

She had no idea why she decided to jump- to escape from her so called fiancée or to stay with …_Eugene…_It was him. Real or not real? It sounded completely ridiculous when he changed so much in the last fourteen years. He kidnapped her, treated her like dirt but…."Maximus!" Rapunzel's eyes filled with hope with the sound of the hooves. She stayed there, afraid of losing the hope; she heard the sound closely. But wait? Why did it sound like two horses?

Huddled beneath the fallen tree, Rapunzel watched them coming. From her vantage point, she could see only the legs of the animals, the forest floor, and as they dismounted, the legs of the men themselves. She should have run deeper into the woods, she decided frantically, but if she had, she might have gotten caught. Besides, the running alone in the woods didn't sound like a good idea.

The elder Stabbington's legs brought him nearer. He stopped near the tree, nudging a few loose strands of her seventy feet long hair and she sensed instinctively that his good eye was probing the dark recess of the bushes where she was hidden. "If we can get her before Rider, then we can earn more reward than him." he said to his brother. Rapunzel's back was pressed against the tree. She was wrong. The Stabbingtons were never Eugene's friends.

"We thought we could get her out from Rider's hands when the bandits attacked.' So they let the bandits in. Oh, no… she had to run. But it was too late. He moved suddenly, walking toward her, and her chest rose and fell in frightened spasms as her lungs fought for air. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she tried to silence the coughing fit that was bursting within her while she stared in frozen terror at the tips of his boots only inches from her own feet.

"All right now," his deep voice boomed in the little clearing, "come out of there, milady. You've given us a merry chase, but the chase is over." Rapunzel pressed further back into her hiding-hole. "Very well," he sighed, "I suppose I'll have to reach in there and fetch you." He crouched abruptly and an instant later a big hand thrust through the branches, groping around and finally closing on her wrists. He grabbed her arm and hauled her out.

"You can never take me as hostage." She squirmed and eyed Pascal, who, jumped on the mute Stabbington and stuck his tongue inside his ear. Startled, Flavius Stabbington jerked backward, and unfortunately his boots caught under a tree root and sent him sprawling onto his face, smashing his head against a rock when he landed.

"Flavius!" The eye patched twin almost loosened his grip around the princess. Rapunzel took the chance. She bolted forward and might even have gained a few yards if her bare foot hadn't caught under a thick tree root and sent her sprawling onto her face. She tried to scramble forward but right then her hair was caught into the elder Stabbington's tight grip. "You can't go away, princess." Marcus's face contorted in a sardonic smile and with horror she watched another figure crushing through the trees, his sword poised high. The tug on her hair was so strong, that her eyes began watering and she couldn't even make out the stranger's face. Then his sword flew knocking the eye-patched Stabbington unconscious.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gathered herself as her rescuer approached closer. His face was covered with dried blood, his brown hair was matted with the thick clots, and still his head was bleeding. He was swinging back and forth on his feet."Eugene." Rapunzel reached for him. "What you are still doing here?" Eugene didn't respond to her affection, his eyes were locked at a distance.

"Get up." He jumped in front of her.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel was puzzled with the strangeness of his behavior "You…"

"Run!" he was still pushing her, Rapunzel had no idea what he was saying. What was going on? Behind him Flavius slashed his way through the bushes, sword poised high. Eugene pushed her hard, holding his sword tightly as he made his way to his ex- partner. She caught the gleam of their swords that sparkled in the sunlight and did what he said. She ran. Maximus who appeared from nowhere, sprinted beside her, and quickly nudged the princess's arms. "But…" she hesitated, not much willing to leave Eugene alone. Maximus nudged her again, glanced at his back, as if he had hurried her to mount on him. Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder where two previous partners were fighting; the clashes of their swords were sending sparks to the air. A small scream escaped from her lips when she found Flavius slashing through Eugene's thigh. He was already unsteady on his feet and this time his knees buckled as he slumped on the ground, his sword cluttered on the hard ground.

"No, Eugene." Rapunzel's breath caught inside her chest when Flavius went for Eugene's throat, ready to slash through his skin. Knowing it dangerous, she pulled Maximus's rein tightly and turned the horse towards the battlefield. Maximus gave her a surprised look, but obeyed her command. Without any second thought Rapunzel threw the frying pan aiming the mute Stabbington, knocked him unconscious. Maximus jumped into the battlefield and Rapunzel quickly rushed beside the fallen hero."Eugene!" she called again, falling on her knees beside him. The grass around him was stained with bright crimson, but a wave of relief washed over her when she found him breathing. She shouldn't feel for him in this way. He was the enemy. Yes, the enemy, she knew. Then she had no idea what she did next. She took his head in her arms, frantically ran her fingers through his soft brown hair; tears welling up from her eyes, she kept whispering "You are alive."

"That is not so good news for you, Blondie." Her head snapped with Eugene's voice.

"What?" her hands released their hold around Eugene's head.

"Well, that means I can still keep you as my captive." He smiled "Sure you shouldn't save me."

"But you saved me." Rapunzel couldn't believe herself saying these to him. "And last night you let me go. You're not keeping me your captive anymore." 'Says who?" His voice was so ragged. "Says me." Rapunzel answered with a sigh "I trust you."

Eugene's eyes opened to her words. "You shouldn't trust me Blondie."

()()()

"Ah, princess." Prince Edward finished the third round of pacing along the length of the cliff. He couldn't believe his fate. His key to the success was slipping away from his hand. It was his fault- that Rider, that mysterious famous rouge. Oh no, he couldn't believe himself. His fingers clasped around his dark curls almost pulling them out of his scalp. This whole searching expedition cost him more than a thousand gold including the payment of the crews, as well as the cost of his outfits.

But why on earth the princess decided to go with him? Why? Did that Rider make her to fall for him? No, that was impossible. As far as he knew about the princess, she was so strong willed that she would never surrender to her kidnapper. Then…what was it? What if she knew him before? But how? Rider never fell for any girl. Then? His worse fear was coming true. No, he had to stop this. He couldn't lose the game.

"Sir." Edward's head snapped with the captain's voice from behind "We've searched the banks. But there is no sign of her highness or Rider."

No sign. Edward's feet made an abrupt stop. "Captain." He turned his head to face his subordinate. The captain's face was grim- whether from the grief or the fear of losing his job, he wasn't sure. But all he knew it was the time to use this golden opportunity. 'That means they are not dead."

"What?" The captain asked, almost shocked "That means…"

"Yes," Edward's dark eyes gleamed in the morning sun. He took a step close to the captain and slapped his shoulder. "Our princess ran away with her captor." His idea almost made the captain faint. Was he joking? He stomach was churning badly with the smell of the unhygienic prince. 'Are you mad sir?"

His words made the prince to look into his blue eyes. His dark eyes had turned into stone "Do you want to keep your job, captain?" "Err, yes." The captain swallowed hard. He really didn't like this prince. But the Corona army was living on his donation.

"Then follow my orders."

()()()

It was a long journey; incredibly slow for Rapunzel's taste, let alone Maximus, the biggest fan of speed. But with all the horrible sound that Eugene was making with each jerk on the bumpy forest path that made them to consider this horrible boredom. Eugene insisted Rapunzel to go back, even offered her his horse but the princess denied him every time, especially when he was badly injured. Fortunately, they made their escape before the Stabbingtons gained their consciousness and now they reached at a safe distance from them. All they needed a safe shelter to spend the night. Thanks to Maximus and his extremely good sense of smell that helped them to find a cave, shaded by the pine trees from all the sides, hidden from human eyes."Come on, Eugene." Rapunzel gently whispered to her companion who was slumped against her shoulder through the journey "We must go."

"Um.." Eugene's eyes flew open. 'Where? His voice was still gorged from the sleep.

"We are now away from the Stabbingtons. We can hide here until I heal you." She said. She took his hand, helped him to slide down from Maximus's back and pulled him upright. His face drained off all the colors as he put his weight on his injured leg.

'You shouldn't do this, Blondie." He panted "I'm a dangerous man."

"I know that." Rapunzel nodded, wrapping her one arm around his shoulder " I just want to repay your debts. Now come on, we must enter into the cave. I don't want any more people tracking us." Eugene smiled, his lips were so pale, and still it took her breath away. Why was she doing this? He was the one who pulled her into these, kidnapping her, treating her badly, then why? He warned her more than once that she shouldn't trust him. Just for the sake of the feelings she had for her childhood play mate?

He was so heavy; still she kept carrying him into the cave. Pain riddled his handsome face with every step he made as he popped up against her shoulder. She knew he was going to black out. Still she sat with him, pushed his head between his knees, and patted his back while she was calculating inside her head- in what she was getting herself into? At first she thought, she jumped just to ditch Edward. But slowly she began to doubt, if it was the real cause that made her jump. If it was true, then she shouldn't feel in this way. She shouldn't be attracted to him. She shouldn't get herself into this unhealthy attraction. She half-carried, half-guided Eugene into the cave. Then she settled him down on the cave floor and popped him up against a boulder.

'I need to see your wounds first." She said. 'And I need to take off your cloths." She settled her hesitating fingers on the buckles of his vest. "Please don't mind." Blood began creeping up to her cheeks. Seeing her hesitation, Eugene managed a small smile to lace the corners of his lips. "Rapunzel," He said, seductively. She met his eyes, knowing she was blushing furiously as he mouthed the words, "It will be really a whole new experience. I mean, I'd undressed many women, but I was never undressed by a woman first."

She burst out laughing because the whole thing was so revolting that she couldn't stand that.

"What's wrong?" Now his eyes were wearing the same look of his smolder.

'No… nothing." She breathed out, still blushing "I..I've never seen a man without shirt."

"Too innocent." He remarked.

Rapunzel gently unfastened the buckles of his green vest, unbuttoned his shirt and eased them off him. He was so much caked with blood that she couldn't even make out the original color of his shirt. She pulled off his trousers leaving him only in his boxers. And when she was done, she could actually see his injuries now. His back was striped with bruises of various sizes and shapes and his head was bleeding badly. The gash in his thigh seemed too bad and now oozing some kind of yellowish fluid. She bit her lips unknowingly to this unsightly appearance of the once handsome rouge. He was so pale, panting, and even though it was only the cooling off, he was shivering. She wrapped her magic hair around him, while he was wincing with her every move.

"It is kind of cryptic that you are wrapping your hair around me."

In the answer, Rapunzel took a deep breath and looked into Eugene's warm brown eyes. "I don't know if it works because my power doesn't work when I've no deep feelings for the person I heal. So just don't freak out."

Eugene raised an eyebrow and nodded "Alright, but I can't assure you that I won't freak out."

"_Flower gleam and glow/ Let your power shine." _She began singing. "Make the clock reverse/ Bring back what once was mine."

"What happened?" her eyes opened to Eugene's voice. And her eyebrows furrowed deeply when she found her hair remaining as lusterless as before. It wasn't glowing. Quickly she unwrapped her hair from Eugene's body, and the wounds remained as the same state as before. "It isn't working." She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Eugene wasn't much surprised with this. He laid there; his eyes trained her face as she tucked him with the hair again, and began singing. But the result was unsatisfactory. The hair wasn't responding to her feelings. Tears welled up from her green eyes as she decided to give up. "I'm sorry Eugene."

"Rapunzel." Eugene decided to speak. Rapunzel moved near him as he reached for her, and brushed a piece of stray hair from her eyes. "It is alright."

"But…" she tied to speak but Eugene cut her off. "It's natural that you've no deep feelings for an enemy." Rapunzel looked into his eyes; she knew he was telling the truth. The old rivalry would never go away, even though they tried so much. His forehead was burning up and suddenly she was scared that she was really taking the wrong path.

'No Eugene." She pressed her fingers on his lips, cutting him off. They were very hot. "I don't want to talk about this now."

"But I need to tell you before…"

'Stop.'

The night was very cold and the temperature began to drop very quickly after the sunset. While Eugene to drift into sleep, Rapunzel took Maximus and Pascal to the nearby river and washed his blood stained clothes. When she returned to the cave, she found him sleeping. His body was still so hot. She couldn't decide what to do next. Wrapping her hair again and give a try? Or just leave him here and search for some medicine in the nearby villages? At last she ended up dampening a piece of cloth and placing it on his forehead. The night was growing old. She stayed there half sitting, half lying beside him. She had no idea if she was doing right, following around her enemy just for the sake of some silly childhood memories. He told her not to trust him, yet she trusted him. She looked at his face, still pale from the fever. She stoked his brown hair lovingly. He still had the innocence of the twelve years old boy she had fallen in love with. Time changed them both, but deep inside she could feel something remained unchanged.

As the moon rose higher, she noticed a few drops of sweat on Eugene's lips. Placing her hand on his forehead, she found the fever was broken. His eyes were opened to her touch. He smiled when his eyes trained her face- red from the cold outside.

"I thought you were gone."

"No." Rapunzel dropped beside him and helped him to dress. He was still burning up and his eyes were red. Moreover the wounds didn't look good. "I've gathered something to eat." She tried to add some false enthusiasm in her voice. "Let's have our dinner."

Eugene wrinkled his nose at the sight of the berries she gathered. He wasn't even in the state of swallow them. Getting them inside him took Rapunzel almost an hour of coaxing, begging and threatening and at last one by one he swallowed them. But it was a failed attempt. As soon as they reached into his stomach they made their way out through his mouth.

"Eugene." Rapunzel held him tight as he continued shivering. Although her touch brightened him a bit, but it was clear that he was feeling miserable. He was still burning up and Rapunzel laid him on the floor and tucked him with her hair. The blanket they had was robbed the night before, so they had nothing to keep themselves warm. As Rapunzel finished tucking, a faint smile laced his lips "So Blondie, your hair seems really useful sometimes."

"Yeah." Rapunzel nodded, putting a wet cloth on his forehead, but it warmed up as soon as it touched his skin. The cold wind blew, turning the cave colder than it already was and Rapunzel shivered a little. Eugene's keen eyes didn't miss that.

"You are cold." He said.

"Then?" Rapunzel yawned. "I've no more hair left to tuck myself in."  
"Then scoot close to me." Eugene patted the ground beside him "I'm so hot." His tone made the princess to raise her eyebrow but she didn't disappoint him. She snuggled closer. He was so warm and comfortable.

"Thank you." She smiled "Do you need anything?"

"No." He replied "No. wait. Tell me about you."

"About me? Everyone knows everything about me." Rapunzel rolled her eyes "I'm the princess of Corona, my hair heals…."

"No. Tell something else. Your happiest moment, your life…."

Happy moments? She dived into her memory. There were too many- her parents, her brother… but yes…there was one she couldn't forget. "Did I ever tell you about my dream?" She asked. Eugene nodded. "Tell…" he looked at her expectantly. She remembered the day when a certain royal family visited her place with their son.

"I was only four and he was twelve. Almost three times bigger than me." Rapunzel's eyes became dreamy. "We played hide and sick in the courtyard. He won. I was so angry with my defeat that I started crying. Then he took me in his arms and said…." Rapunzel's voice trailed, she blushed.

"He wanted a kiss from you." It was Eugene who added lightly. "By this time you were a goner."

"What about you?.." Rapunzel startled and looked into his eyes. His chins rounded up into a smile "And you pushed him and ran away… "

All she could do to stare at his face as he continued. She thought it was only her who kept this memory alive. But looking into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. A strange happiness began building up inside her chest that she could hardly breathe. She wanted to believe it was true. She found him, she had him back. She smiled when he sighed. "Fourteen years I've waited for …" he paused abruptly. "Say it! Say it!" her whole brain was yelling. She waited for him too.

"And I found you at last." He slipped his hand behind her neck. His touch was so warm, his voice was so ragged. Her healing hair wasn't working, neither her efforts. Suddenly she began to fear that he couldn't make though this night.

"If I can't make it through can I've my…" he began.

"Don't talk like that." Suddenly she pressed her finger on his lips, silencing him. She found him after so many years and now she couldn't lose him. "I forbid you to die." She leaned forward to kiss him. But their lips barely touched when his hand came up between them, blocking the kiss. "Rapunzel.." Eugene held her shoulders, and gently pushed her away. "Don't…"

"Why?" Rapunzel looked at him "Why, Eugene?" her eyes were pained. She leaned closer trying to look into his chocolate pools.

"You should know another thing." He turned his head to another side. His pale lips were now paper white. His body was shivering a little, as if he was fighting for air. "I planned to keep you captive, so that your father surrenders to us." Rapunzel's eyes widened with each of his words.

'Eugene, I…" She tried to reason herself, hugging him tightly. "It isn't your fault…"

"It is the truth. I'm the mastermind. It is me who pass Corona's secret information to Naldora…" Eugene's voice was strained. His whole body trembled as he continued confessing his guilt. He popped up against the cave wall and looked straight into Rapunzel's eyes ; his chest rose and fell as he admitted his guilt. "I'm not the twelve years old boy anymore, Blondie."

"Eugene, everything you did…"

"Don't trust me…"

Her arms slipped from his shoulders. She could barely swallow the truth. This strain was so much for his worn out body that he collapsed into the ground again. He untangled himself from Rapunzel's hair and snuggled closer to the wall. His heart was breaking. But he had to tell her everything. He couldn't just let her love him, trust him when he was so guilty.

Real or not real? Rapunzel thought as she curled in a small ball in the other end of the cave almost twenty meters away from Eugene, hugging her knees close to her chest, as her long hair formed a shiny golden cocoon around her.

It was him- The Prince of Naldora.

Her love, her old fiancée.

Her enemy….

Trust him or not?

Slowly she walked near the entrance. It was pitch black outside. She stopped.

Was everything his fault? Judging from her point, Eugene was guilty, a spy who passed information to the rival king. But from his point, he had really nothing to do. He was showing his loyalty to his king. If she was in his position, then she would do the same for her kingdom. At this point he wasn't guilty at all. He had a good heart which wanted to love her, protect her always.

Love him or not?

The cold wind swirled around her. The confusion was tearing her apart.

A part of her knew that loving him would bring no happy ending. But another part knew that he would die without her. She couldn't let him die here alone. Or she couldn't lose him again.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before it could make a pool around her. She couldn't leave before telling him that nothing was his fault. He had to know that she loved him, trusted him always or even jump off a cliff with him; he was never her enemy. She knew he hadn't changed a bit. Behind the mask of the Flynn Rider, he was still the twelve years old Eugene Fitzherbert, the boy she fell in love with, even before she knew what the feeling called.

Slowly she tiptoed to the dark corner where Eugene slept. He was curled in the fetal position and looked so peaceful. In the faint moonlight she could see the gold pendent around his neck like hers, the keepsake they both gave to each other during their parting. Smiling, she knelt beside him and leaned forward to kiss his sleeping lips.

"I love you, Eugene." She whispered.

But his lips were so cold. No…Unknowingly she settled her hand over his chest where his heart used to beat.

It wasn't beating any more.

**Greatly inspired by the cave scene from "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins. I read the book, and I'm totally obsessed with Peeta x Katniss (I'm a Peeta fan-girl. Sorry Gale). So I can't help myself from making the same situation for my another favorite couple Rapunzel x Eugene because I wanted to see how it works for them.I guess it works here too, like it worked for Peeta & Katniss in "The Hunger Games". So Don't kill me for it.**

**I wish I could update earlier but the exam is killing me. And we had our lantern festival few days ago. So I was terribly busy. **

**After going through grammar books, dictionary, etc, I still think there are few mistakes left. If you find them, point them out with correction, so that I can correct them. I'm not native English speaker. So writing in a foreign language is hard for me. **

**REVIEWS? Faves? Follows?**

**Press the buttons to get updates.**


	7. Flower gleam and glow

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 7- Flower gleam and glow_

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed. She shook him hard, even resorted to slap his face, but it was of no use. Her finger moved to his lips, where there was no warm breath, although a moment ago he was panting. She placed her ear on the place of his chest where his heart used to beat. Instead, she found silence. His heart had failed. His suffering heart couldn't take the burden of the guilt and sickness anymore. And, she was only shaking his lifeless form.

"Eugene, no…" She clasped her hands over her mouth. She didn't want this. Even a day ago she wanted him to go away, but she never ever wanted him to die. It was pitch black outside. The wild animals were howling, the owls were hooting and she was alone in the deep jungle, helpless. Suddenly she began to realize how afraid she was. She always thought herself strong but she wasn't.

"Eugene." Her voice was ragged; still she hoped that he would hear her. But no, he remained unresponsive. Her eyes trained his face- so pale and lifeless. The moonlight created a strange pattern upon his face, making him more mysterious than he already was, reminding her horrible truth. She wanted to cry her heart out. But crying wouldn't do any good. It couldn't heal him either. But she just couldn't let him die.

Determination flashed in her eyes. She took Eugene's head in her lap; her slender fingers stroked his hair lovingly. A strange pain was constricting her chest; she could hardly breathe. She was alone, all alone. In the middle of the night, no one in the earth was as damaged as she was. But she couldn't lose him before she could tell him about her true feelings.

She couldn't let this happen. NEVER.

She gently settled him on the floor and slowly wrapped her hair around his body. Her hair worked on the people she had true feelings for. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Flower gleam and glow,"_

It must happen. She gathered all the concentration in her mind. She loved him yes.. She did…always. It was him who made her to jump off a cliff, or to run in the wilderness alone. All of a sudden she found the truth she was tending inside her. She loved him.

_She loved him from the moment she saw him_ _climbing down from the golden carriage fourteen years ago. The baby princess was clinging to her mother's leg, peeping through the elaborate veil of her gown. Then she saw his face, smiling mischievously. _

"_I like to meet the princess of Corona." She heard him saying to her mother "But she isn't interested in me." _

"_Let your power shine…"_

The hair was glowing but still too faint. It needed to glow brighter. Her trembling fingers moved along his strong jaw line, she could remember the way he spoke on the day of their first meeting.

"_Ah, my dear." Queen Anne patted the older prince's shoulder "She is just too shy."_

"_Oh!" she heard a big sigh ripping his throat "I guess…." His footstep was fading. Rapunzel was very much glad to be free from that weird boy. _

"_Come out dear." Her mother called her "He is gone."_

_Assured, the baby princess let a sigh to escape, and was about to take a step out of her hiding spot. Even before Rapunzel could make the move, someone moved abruptly from behind, and an instant later a she found herself face to face with him._

"_So, princess." Her captor said, plastering a huge victorious grin upon his face "At last we met. I'm Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert." He jerked her out of her mother's shelter, "What's your name?"_

_Instead of telling her name, she pushed him hard and ran away._

She wanted to hear his voice again, asking for her name.

"_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once was mine."_

She wanted those moments back. The warm golden light radiating from her glowing hair began filling the dark cave while she was singing, her voice reached the highest octave, she poured her emotions to bring him back. She didn't need to say it out loud- the tears welling up from her big green eyes said it all. As the song ended, she opened her eyes and leaned to his motionless body. She untangled him from her hair, desperately searching for any sign of success. Agonizing moments passed while she was almost giving up the hope. Just then, he moved a little and gave a small cough.

"Eugene!" she whispered, almost unheard. Then she did something that she never did before. She flung herself at him, throwing her arms around him, whispering his name again and again. She brushed the brown locks away from his face, feeling the pulse drumming against her fingers at his neck. His eyelashes flattered. 'Blondie." Eugene whispered as her eyes met him "Sorry, about this. The fever is just… I'm alright."

'Your heart stopped." She busted out, tears streaming down her face. She nested her head in the crook of his neck "Eugene, I'm…"

She felt Eugene's arms gently moving around her body, still too hesitated to touch her. She knew what was going inside his head, she knew the reason of his hesitation but she didn't care. She clung to him as if he was her final lifeline, tried to suppress all the awful sounds coming from her mouth that happened when she sobbed.

"Blondie." She felt his hands touching her back, cautiously "Why did you saved me again?"

Rapunzel didn't move but stayed in the safe nest of his wide chest. "Because, I love you."

"No." he gasped and his arms slipped off her shoulder "Don't even think about that Rapunzel."

Shocked, the princess untangled herself from him and looked into his chocolate pool. His face was riddled with various kinds of emotions, one overlapping another, she couldn't even read them. "Why Eugene?" her voice was pained. She just got him back but…In the answer, he looked away. "We should move on." He said quietly.

In the morning, the little team got ready for their next journey. Eugene helped the princess to mount Maximus, then took his seat behind her. None of them talked since the morning. Rapunzel tried to read Eugene's mind, but surprisingly he continued avoiding her eyes.

'Eugene." At last Rapunzel decided to break the ice first "I've not gotten my answer yet.'

Eugene was thinking something else. His head snapped with her question 'Ah…" his eyes were distant "Did you ask me something, Blondie?"

A sigh escaped from Rapunzel's lips as she looked at his clueless face. But she was determined. She fixed her gaze on his face. "Do you love me, Eugene?"  
The sun was rising higher. Strangely the temperature wasn't rising much. Still a few drops of sweats began appearing on Eugene's lips as he looked at the stubborn princess's face. Didn't she know how to give up?

"Thank you for saving my life." all he could manage to say. "That's not my answer. And you've thanked me before." Her gaze was so piercing; he doubted if she could see through his clothes.

"You shouldn't rush into this relationship, Blondie. You know how it will end."

"I don't care."

"But I do care. I can't live if something happens to you."

"Eugene.." Rapunzel looked at him, pained. She couldn't believe this.

All he wanted a nook to escape. He shouldn't love her. Why he was feeling this? Where were Flynn Rider and his rock hard personality? Why did this girl make him to feel so much like Eugene again and again? He needed to get out of this. He couldn't drag her into his already ruined life. She had no idea how dangerous he was. He needed an excuse. But those teary eyes were breaking his heart. He really hated this. He really did. But else could he do? But wait. What was that?

"Look out." He said, quickly holding Rapunzel's head in the crook of his neck. He took Maximus's rein and pulled it harder. An arrow flew over their shoulders and lodged itself into a nearby tree.  
"What happened?" Rapunzel's voice trembled as Maximus picked up his full speed. "The bandits." Eugene said, shielding her from their sight. More and more arrows began to fly towards them, missed them for an inch. Now they could also see the followers. One with a hook instead of his hand raised his bow and aimed the arrow…"Eugene.. Look out." Rapunzel clutched Eugene's shirt and he pulled Maximus's rein harder.

Hookhand's arrow hit the stallion's hindquarters making the horse's body to jerk with pain, and sent the couple reeling on the ground together. And they found themselves lying at the feet of the bandit's.

()()()

"Isn't the girl with the magic hair?" one of the bandits with a big mustache and horned cap asked.

"Yes, she is." The leader, Hookhand approached closer, nudging the end of her loose hair lying on the ground. Rapunzel clutched Eugene's shirt, as if he was her final lifeline. Unconsciously Eugene held her protectively, looked at her face, and smiled as if he could take the whole matter.

"Don't dare to touch her." He said to the men.

His words made the men to burst into laughter. Rapunzel exactly knew why, because when one of the bandits advancing toward them had finally came face to face with Eugene, and suddenly Rapunzel realized that the bandit who was talking to Eugene was three heads taller than him. He was huge. He didn't take off his helmet when he leaned forward to see her face.

"Didn't you try to trade this girl to us last night?" The huge man with helmet asked. His bow was engraved with the name- Vladimir.

"Umm, no," Eugene answered, pale to the very lips "And this girl has no magic hair."

"Yeah." Rapunzel joined him, faking the innocence "I'm not that girl. You are making mistake."

"It's them alright," another man, shorter, but just as huge answered.

"No, no not us." Both Rapunzel and Eugene cut him off in the midsentence "You are…"

"Alright prove then," The Hookhand ordered his men. "Get the boy and slit his throat. Let's see if her hair heals or not."

"Eugene…What we goanna do now?" she whispered, panicked, not really fond of the idea of seeing him injured again.

'I don't know, really." Eugene admitted "Actually all I can think of running." Just then he realized how stupid he sounded- running away from this bandits! Sure it was the worst plan ever. But they had no other choice. They needed to reach Maximus by any means. Rapunzel agreed. Her eyes caught a small nook just behind the little man with angel wings.

"What a great idea." Rapunzel smiled innocently at Hookhand, signaling Eugene to make his move. "What do you think, Eugene?" She smiled.

"Sure, great one." Eugene smiled and slipped his leg tactfully between the man's legs, knocking him onto his face. The man landed on the ground with an awfully silly look on his face. 'Wha…" All of a sudden the bandits startled with the winged man's collapse. Their eyes moved toward him while Eugene and Rapunzel took the chance. They ran.

'Look." The sound of their feet on the dry ground made the crowd to stir behind them. They made a mad dash to the right; the clatter of the swords suddenly blasted their ears. The bandits had finally realized their plan. They turned to the other way; actually there was no way, only to be blocked off by another bunch of bandits. A few me scrambled for Rapunzel, yanked her away from Eugene, and Shorty had Eugene cornered before he could reach for her. Another (Who's bow is showing the name Attila) caught her by her hair and swung her to face him, his fingers digging cruelly into her scalp."Tell the truth or...' He hissed "That boy will die."

She followed his eyes only to find Eugene caught by five more bandits, and Hookhand's sword was ready to slit his throat. The scene was so sickening that made her almost nauseas.

Eugene looked in horror as Attila shook her hard, asking for the truth. He knew that she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. He gazed into her eyes; where there was a deep sadness veiled her beautiful green orbs. Flynn Rider told her not to jump into the relationship, but Eugene knew she would. She loved him, always. She was his girl. He couldn't lose his girl again.

He knew he was falling for her again but it was the destiny. Then the man, who caught Rapunzel, was threatening her for the second time and Hookhand's sword was cutting through his skin letting his blood flow from the wound. And he knew the sight of his blood would bring nothing good. He wished to get his own sword right now and fight, but fighting with all the five men three times bigger than him was almost impossible.

Or he would have to lose Rapunzel. It was worse than the pain in his throat.

"Please leave her!" Eugene screamed desperately knowing it was of no use. Right in time Rapunzel managed to throw up over Attila.

"How dare you?" Hookhand yelled to his captive. His sword was cutting deeper into his skin.

"Because, she is my wife and…" Eugene's voice was hoarse; his heart was pounding against his ribs like a drum.

"She is pregnant." He screamed with all his might and everybody startled.

Even Rapunzel.

**Worst chapter ever! Gah! I'm totally disappointed. **

**I'm getting tired with the errors. If you find them out, point them out with correction, so that I can correct them. Writing in a foreign language is so hard.**

**REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS?**

**Only your RESPONSES will bring the next update. **

**So press the button below because the next chapter will be the TURNING POINT.**


	8. I see the light

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 8- I see the light_

The princess was totally disgusted with the idea of being pregnant. If they hadn't been in the trouble, she would have killed Eugene for this horrible joke. But when she found Hookhand immediately reacting to his words by lowering his sword from Eugene's throat; she decided to consider it for a while. "Your wife?" Hookhand's eyes narrowed. "Last night you wanted to sell her and now she becomes your wife! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Rapunzel knew fooling this guy wouldn't be easy, and she totally disliked the whole plan, but as soon as her eyes caught Eugene's pale face; she decided to cooperate.

"It was just a trick. I wanted to save her from you." Eugene kept his voice as steady as possible. Hookhand's look grew suspicious and Eugene felt tiny beads of sweats appearing on his forehead. He also knew that Rapunzel wasn't very fond of this idea, but if he wanted to get her out of this, he had to play his cards well.

"Hmm… great idea." Hookhand said, 'You've tricked us once, but this time we won't lose our girl. Can you give us the proof for your claim?"

"What proof?" Eugene smiled innocently as his eyes caught Rapunzel struggling in Atilla's vice grip. As much as she kept struggling, it was impossible for her to escape from her prison. She didn't seem to have much faith upon his plan either. He took a deep breath. He had to do it. If they got the slightest hint of his plan, he would have to lose her. He met her eyes, assuring her, he could handle this alone because he knew it already began its effect.

"Show us your wedding ring." A short bandit with a big goiter and too many fingers asked.

"Umm. .." Eugene replied, very pale on the lips. Rapunzel also turned pale with this question.

'I've lost it.'

"He is lying." Another bandit with an armor engraved with the name Bruiser cried. "Hookhand, don't believe him."

'No.' Eugene insisted ''I'm telling the truth.'

"Yeah, we don't see any mark of the ring in any of his fingers." Other supported him.

Oh, no the plan was backfiring. That wasn't a good sign.

"He is tricking us again."

Eugene did not wait. His eyes caught Cupid's sword lying on the ground only an inch away. As he made a mad dash to the sword, Hookhand bellowed from behind. "Kill him. He will be of no use to us." A few men scrambled for him and Shorty had him cornered before he could reach the sword.

Rapunzel looked in horror as they dragged him in the middle, and five of them had him pressed against the ground, and then the angry bandit captain pointed his sword straight to his chest, ready to stab. All this time she was wondering what he was actually up to, even was feeling disgusted with his dim witted comments. But deep inside she knew he did these to protect her. She knew that he was being cold to her on purpose but deep inside he cared for her. She realized the reason behind his cautious distance with her and his hesitancy to admit his feelings for her. If she looked back to the last few events of her life, it was him who saved her from all the dangers of the wilderness. Now it was her turn to do something for him. As much as she felt disgusted with his dim witted plan, or angry with his cold behaviors, she couldn't lose him again.

"LEAVE HIM!"

She squirmed in Atilla's grip, trying to free herself, but it was of no use. The man was too strong for her.

"Don't try to escape, girl." Atilla tightened his grip around her while was enjoying her useless struggle. "That boy will die, and you'll bring us a huge amount of money." Rapunzel tried to free herself once more by fighting against her captor, pounding her tiny fists on the man's back. But Attila held her tighter. Then her eyes caught Hoodhand's sword meeting Eugene's skin.

"HE ISN"T LYING!" she screamed.

"What?" Hookhand startled, his sword froze in the mid air. He signaled two of his men to keep Eugene in the place and took a step near her. "What did you say?" he asked. Rapunzel's heart was pounding against her ribs like a drum. She swallowed hard when the bandit captain came face to face with her. He was so close that she could even see the beating pulse at his neck.

"Tell the truth or this boy will die."

She sensed the threat in his voice and she knew it was true. This time she wouldn't fail.

"We actually ran away from home to get married before my mother marries me off with some greedy old man." She spurted the words in one breath, staring pleadingly in the bandit captain's eyes. "Didn't you ever love anyone? Please reason yourself. We've been hiding for the last three days so that my mother can't find us. We tried to reach the nearby church, but two of our former companions betrayed. We kept lying around, doing anything to save ourselves." With her flawless lies Eugene's eyes widened. What was she saying? But she continued. Tears welled up from her big green eyes as she poured all her emotions in her voice, "We're just searching for a happy ending."

The whole crowd fell silent. Everyone was watching the girl, trembling with the uncontrolled desperation, staring straight into their captain's eyes, pleading, "Doesn't it hurt you to kill my child's father before it was born?"

In the answer, only a sniff came from the large man while he motioned Attila to free the girl. The princess who was still shaking with the uncontrolled emotion, would collapse if not Hookhand's hook caught the corner of her gown.

"My girl died last year." He sniffed again. "Her parents also tried to marry her off with someone else, and then she killed herself."

"And my girl left me." Atilla snorted.

"I've not found one yet." Shorty's eyes were cloudy.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm almost killing your man, and you are sorry for me?" Hookhand eyed her suspiciously.

"Not everyone has happy ending." Rapunzel said with a sigh meeting Eugene's eyes who was pressed against the ground with ten swords pointed to his throat.

"It's not true always." Hookhand patted her shoulder comfortingly. Rapunzel was startled with his sympathetic tone, and looked at him. He ordered his men to release Eugene. "Hey man, I'm sorry." He pulled Eugene up from the ground, grabbed his hand and slapped his back so hard that it almost made all the air to leave his lungs.

"Why?" Eugene said, still not much adopted with the sudden change of the behavior of the man who wanted to kill him a few seconds ago. What was happening exactly?

"All you did just because you wanted to protect her from an arranged marriage?"

His eyes moved from Rapunzel to Hookhand. Once again that girl had him under her control. "Err.. yes. We're running around to hide from her mother. All we want to get married." He said.

"So you both want to marry each other?" A wide grin crossed Hookhand's face as if he had found it very amusing. Eugene glared at Rapunzel, but she quickly spoke, "Yeah, we want."

"And you?" Hookhand glanced at Eugene.

"Can't wait." Eugene replied dryly.

"Then let me help you, friend." Hookhand thumped his shoulder.

"What? So fast?" Eugene grunted in surprise. His eyes caught Rapunzel, who, turned white with this unexpected surprise.

Meanwhile the crowd cheered with joy about the upcoming wedding ceremony.

()()()

Few hours later he found himself in a place called The Snuggly duckling; an old pub in the remotest part of Corona. But now, it wasn't looking like a pub anymore. The tables were being moved, the counters were being decorated with wild flowers, cheap decorative pieces and some other stray things that the bandits could manage in the short time. Even they managed to decorate Maximus with an elaborate horseshoe and a headwear. His wound was treated and the horse was looking stunning now. He guessed, he saw a grin in his face when he met his eyes.

"How could a lie change a life?" he asked himself.

But it shouldn't happen. Should it?

Surely. He never thought himself as married. All the time he pictured himself as anything but married. All the years, he polished himself for the upcoming wars with Corona. When the time came, he made the brilliant plan of kidnapping the princess, keeping her as a captive until her father surrendered. But the things changed from the day he laid his eyes on her. All of a sudden his world shifted from the adventurous rouge life to something else. He hadn't a slightest idea what it called, but when he saw his childhood love standing before him with the breathtaking beauty, he couldn't even stop looking at her. So, he tried to act cold or cruel with her, but he failed. He couldn't be the cruel kidnapper he wanted to be. Something inside him stopped him from acting like that.

It was love. He didn't realize it then. But when he realized the Corona army found them. He forgot his plan, told her his true identity, let her go. His heart was breaking with each word of farewell while he was bidding her farewell. But still he wanted her to go.

But no, the plan backfired again.

He never imagined that she loved him too. Confusing but true.

She loved him from the moment they met many years ago and she reared that all the times.

'How does it look?' His thoughts were broken by Attila's voice. The groom, who was dressed in a dirty blue vest, an off-white shirt, and a torn brown pant, sighed.

'What Rider?' Hookhand asked. 'Look it's all we can do for you.'

'Alright.' Eugene raised his hand in defense and smiled. 'It's great. I've never dreamt of that." His voice sounded so dry as if he was led to the gallows. Fortunately none of the bandits got that.

'Who cares?' Killer stepped forward and dragged Eugene to the wedding alters, where the priest was waiting for the couple to be married. 'Stand here silently and just do what we say.'

'Alright.' Eugene sighed, trying to arrange his hair. He looked far from handsome in his ruined dress and messy hair.

Right then the hall fell silent, even the dissatisfactions from Eugene's mind were gone, when he heard the familiar footstep walking towards him. He closed his eyes to feel the sweet rhythm of the sound- it was as light as air, as soft as feather. He opened his eyes again so that he could have a clear view of his bride.

The bride was dressed in a dirty violet gown which was anything but not a proper wedding dress for a princess. A half transparent white cloth obscured her face and the golden hair like a veil. Of course, the veil was made from an abandoned curtain of the pub windows. He inhaled deeply, trying to look at her face. She still had the innocence of the four years old girl he met. But she had no idea how the things changed in last fourteen years, or him. She didn't know.

He never wanted her to rush into this relationship. Torn between the dilemmas he remembered of his duty to his king- his uncle, his vow to stay loyal to his kingdom. It was a clear betrayal. To his people she was nothing but an enemy princess.

But it was wrong.

A silly wrong doing of some weak moments led them to the right path. From now on he cared nothing- no duty, no vow. All of a sudden the past was gone, leaving only the present.

He knew the storm was coming. He had to protect her from that. He had no idea how he could do it but he knew he had to do it. The truth was that he loved her and he couldn't lose her.

But it was happening. Unexpected, but it was the truth he couldn't ignore.

There was no time to think. When she stood next to him, he offered his hand. Gratefully she accepted his and at last both of them stood in the wedding alter.

"What is happening?" Rapunzel asked herself, her eyes turned to the man standing beside her- the man of her dream. Dreams came true, like a fairytale. She found her lost love, getting married to him, but why she still was in so many dilemmas? Why an unknown fear was consuming her?

She eyed at Eugene who seemed tensed beside her. She knew he loved her, if not, then he wouldn't protect her from the dangers they faced in the last few days. But still what the marriage would bring?

Sadness, heartbreak….all the things she knew.

Her father would never accept this marriage when he came to know about this. She was already betrothed to Prince Edward officially. That meant the council would never accept this marriage. To them Eugene was nothing but the prince of the enemy kingdom, so what he deserved- a death sentence.

No. Her breath caught inside her chest when she thought about that. The priest kept saying the words.

How could she save him?

Or wasn't she betraying him by not telling the truth?

They exchanged their vows. The crowd went wild when the priest announced them as husband and wife.

Rapunzel startled when Eugene took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "I've something to tell you." She whispered. Her voice was clouded with some unknown tensions and her heart twisted with the fear as she met his loving gaze.

"Now you can kiss your bride." The priest announced.

Startled, Eugene raised his head, and turned his head to the girl beside him. So it happened. She was his wife now.

Eugene gazed lovingly into her eyes, trying to say it was alright. He read the tension in his new wife's face.

What was she thinking?

"Eugene…" Rapunzel tried to say "You need to know…"

"It's not the time…" Eugene stopped her, nodding at the impatient crowd waiting for the kiss.

"Go, kiss her, you idiot." Hookhand yelled from the audience.

"But Eugene you must know the truth about me." Rapunzel insisted.

Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed her, stopping her words. The crowd went wild, thinking that they had their happy ending at last. They weren't wrong, it should be their happy ending but it wasn't. She hadn't kissed a boy before but from the tension she was feeling in her lips, she knew Eugene could guess that something was wrong.

"Eugene." She whispered against his lips "I'm officially engaged to Prince Edward of Cocornupia."

"What?" startled Eugene broke the kiss and looked into his new wife's eyes. Blood drained from his face.

He knew the storm would come but not so quickly that would lead him to meet the past he wanted to forget.

All of a sudden the world around him crumbled apart.

**REVIEWS? FAVES? ALERTS?**

**Do you find it rushed? Does this chapter ruin the story? I'm totally disappointed with this because I feel this chapter is not satisfactory. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for this long break. I was terribly busy with the coming exam in January because my whole future depends on it. Of course, I had a terrible writer's block. This chapter took me two weeks to write (It is still horrible.). Writing in foreign language is also a tough job. Don't worry if my updates are infrequent from now on, I'll finish it and with more twists. How about 25 chapters?**

**Your responses will bring joy to me. So press the lovely buttons below.**


	9. Catching Fire

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 9- Catching Fire_

As the rays of the dying sun painted the western sky in bright crimson, the shadows of the trees grew larger, shaded the forest path with darkness. Even the song of the birds returning home faded away, except the clip-clop sound of the hooves of their horses making on the hard soil. There were two of them- identical with the eyes flushing with revenge. As the darkness grew thicker, their eyes caught the sight of the people at a distance. There were a few of them led by an elegant man in a bright red suit and dark curls accompanied by an army of men in golden armors. Some of them were carrying a huge luggage (no doubt belonged to the elegant man) while others carried their weapons.

"That's them." The eye patch said to his brother. The mute twin nodded in agreement.

"We'll set the camp here tonight." The man in armor, the captain ordered his men after taking a glance around him. "Yes, sir." Rest of the guards began following his orders, hurried near the clearing, gathered all the necessary things for setting the tent. The captain allowed himself to be engaged in the job too.

"I need to comb my hair." The elegant man who was busy in examining the embroideries of his suit, making sure that they matched the dying sun, raised his curly head, and halted his horse at his pace, "This forest air is ruining my hairstyle."

"But sire…" The captain of the guards, who should be surprised with his weird demand in this odd time, felt truly annoyed. This man was turning his life into a hell. He did nothing to help them to survive in this wilderness, except ordering him or his men to comb his hair, to powder his face, to file his nails, or to help him to dress.

"Hey, captain." Prince Edward sounded really impatient "Can you hear me? Get me my comb."

"But, can't we do it after we can finish our camping?"

"No '_but' _anymore." Edward halted his horse, his icy eyes were burning him "I do pay you Captain. So don't try to defy me."

The words silenced the captain. Anger began creeping up inside his mind, but he remained calm. He handed his job to another guard quietly and fetched his golden comb from his huge luggage. A guard hurried near him with a lavish mirror while another was combing his wild curls into a neat ponytail. The captain remained in his guard with his arrows and bows ready for any attack.

It was getting dark. And this prince hadn't finished powdering his face yet.

But he owed the prince in many ways. It was him who saved him from losing his job for being incapable of finding the princess. It was Edward who stood up for him in the court and told them to grant the captain one more chance to prove himself. The captain was truly grateful to him for saving his job and his family from the starvation. Edward treated him like a servant but he couldn't protest. It was King Rupert's order, his punishment.

"It's perfect." Edward looked at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied, and then turned to the captain "Can you fetch me my new orange shoes? It will be a perfect match." With a sigh the captain approached near the luggage again. He had not much high idea about his fashion sense, but he had to follow his orders. Then he had to stop because his eyes caught two horsemen riding straight towards them. He quickly jumped to his feet, reached for his bow, and ordered the men. They quickly gathered around him, with their swords ready while others were loading their bows with arrows to shoot the intruders.

"Oh, no!" no one heard Edward's frightened scream as he scrambled behind the half-set tent. As the horsemen got close, the whole army tensed with the possibility of a sudden attack.

"Please, don't shot us. We're friends." One of the horsemen cried. The captain's brows were drawn together in a suspicious frown but soon it disappeared when he caught the sight of the white flag in their hands."Ok." He ordered his men to lower their bows ."Who are you?" he asked.  
"We are friends." The eye patch replied as both of them dismounted the horse. "We are the Stabbington brothers. We have news about the lost princess."

The captain glanced over his shoulder to catch the sight of the prince still trembling behind the tent. His lips turned up in a smile. What a coward!

"Your highness," He said loudly so that the prince could hear him. "It's alright. They are friends."

Slowly the Edward's half powdered face appeared from behind the canvas; with a suspicious look in his eyes as if he was still taking in the situation. The twin's smiling face assured him. He quickly threw away the rugs, pulled himself up from the ground, and straightened his wrinkled dress. "I was just gathering my weapons, captain." He took a proud step forward, glaring at the army who were trying hard to swallow their smiles.

"Sire, these men have news about the princess." The captain tried to lighten the situation, signing his men to stop "Why don't you take rest while I talk with them?"

Edward's face turned red, his eyes flushed as he met his eyes in a silent warning. "I've saved your job, captain. But you've not finished doing mine. You've not cleaned my shoes yet."

"Sir, this is only mud." Anger kept creeping up to his throat and he swallowed "It is nothing.

"Clear that." Edward screamed like a child, trying to cover his cowardliness with anger "It costs me one hundred gold. I don't want it to be spoiled with mud."

"Sir, it's not actually my job." The captain insisted ."Do I pay you or not?" Edward's angry scream cut him off in mid sentence "Captain, don't forget your army is living on my donation." It was enough to silence the captain. His heart squeezed with the thought to be paid by a foreign prince instead of his own king. But there was no way, the kingdom resources were running out, and they had to depend on this pathetic man. With a sigh, the captain walked near the luggage again, searching for a new pair of shoes.

"I'll talk with them." Edward assured his men with a smile, satisfied with the captain's disgrace.

"Sire," The Stabbingtons bowed respectfully. "Rider has taken her highness to marry her forcefully." Marcus said, pausing for a while, waiting for the prince's reaction. He found him shaking slightly; his dark eyes were clouded with jealousy. The Stabbingtons exchanged meaningful looks. It was a perfect plan. Rider would never be happy to see his old foe, chasing after him, ruining his almost victory.

"Rider!" Edward cursed under his breath. That name had set fire under his skin. He just couldn't imagine that his rival to win the race before him…

"Where he has taken her?" his voice was hoarse.

"To a pub called Snuggly Duckling."

When the captain returned with a new pair of shoes, he heard the prince boosting to his men "It's me who is going to recue your princess." Then his eyes caught the Stabbington's smiling faces. All of a sudden he began to feel sorry for the princess.

()()()

"A toast for Flynn Rider and his bride."

Under normal circumstances, this call for a wedding toast would have caused the lavishly dressed ladies and gentlemen assembled in the great hall at Corona castle to smile and cheer. Goblets of wine would have been raised and more toasts offered in celebration of a grand and noble wedding such as the one which took place an hour ago.

But not today. Not at this wedding.

The princess of Corona was married in a pub instead of a castle, surrounded by a bunch of thugs, instead of the nobles. Hookhand collapsed on the ground after ingesting a gallon of beers while others were singing a traditional wedding song with horrible voices. The princess seemed not be affected by any of these irregularities, instead she was appreciating this. She looked around her, waiting for some one to start the dance. But none did. So she lept up on a table and announced, "Is there anyone to dance with me?"

An awkeward silence fell across the pub, no one responded. Rapunzel looked around her, slightly disappointed. She shook her head slightly and grinned, "Now it's time for me to take the first step."

Before anyone could guess her next step, Shorty was dragged by the princess to the dance floor. He was shocked, but soon he was touched by her effort and began dancing with her. Vladimir, who was crying all the times, was dragged by Rapunzel in the dancing party too. Slowly rest of the thugs began joining her one by one. Even Killer, who never danced was snatched by the princess from his hiding place. It was the most unusual post marriage celebration for the princess of Corona in the history.

Standing alone at a corner, Eugene watched his newly wedded bride with a smile on his lips. She looked so different. There was no sign of the tensed girl few hours ago. She looked so happy. He wasn't sure if her happiness was true. It wasn't a marriage of love but a forced one. None of them were sure about their true feelings about each other. What was she thinking? Was she happy with this unexpected marriage? And Edward? What was her exact relation with him? Did she love him? What was waiting for them in the future?

"What's wrong man?" Eugene's thoughts were broken with a sudden thump on his shoulder. "Why are you not dancing?" Atilla thundered.

"I don't dance." Eugene tried to deny politely. But before he could speak that out loud, Atilla's strong hands grabbed his collar and literally carried him to the dance floor. He could see a flush of amusement at the corner of her eyes when he was dropped infront of his wife. "Eugene." Her lips quivered with joy as she ditched her current dance partner, and walked near him. "Let's dance."

"But Blondie…"

Soon he was cut off by Hookhand's announcement. No one knew when he woke up from his drunken stupor. "It is the time for a couple dance."

With the declaration Eugene's body tensed. He wasn't that kind of dancer. He was rouge who knew nothing but fighting. "Yayyyyy…." Rest of the crowd cheered. Slowly they moved from the dance floor, to make room for the new couple. "Blondie I…" Eugene tried to say, but Rapunzel silenced him by pressing her finger on his lips and led him to the clearing. "It will be alright." She smiled.

Hookhand moved near the piano and began searching for the perfect song for this situation. Eugene escaped a glance of Maximus who was truly grinning now. Bignose blew out the unnecessary candles; Shorty drew the curtains so that the darkness wrapped the whole pub leaving only two of them in the spot light. Hookhand began playing one of the most famous dance music. Rapunzel took his hand and wrapped it around her finely curved waist, placing her own on his shoulder. "Just follow me." She whispered to him. Eugene nodded and gazed into her emerald orbs. They were reflecting the golden candlelight above their heads, which matched her sunny hair. Her cheeks were tinted with a rosy blush and the trail of golden hair behind her was…Eugene couldn't think. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was brighter than the stars above, she was precious than all the jewels of the world. She was his golden angel.

"Follow me." she said, her feet were moving with the music. Eugene tried to follow her but it was too hard for someone who never danced before. He felt her fingers holding his in a tight grip, confidently leading him through the dance. They made some simple moves, like twirling. Once, twice…

The crowd kept cheering wildly behind them. He felt her relaxing against him. This time he looked into her eyes confidently as if asking it was okay to take the lead. His wife smiled, letting him to take the lead. With the beat of music Eugene twirled her again but he was still new in this. When she was coming back, he lost his hold on her hand and she lost her balance, falling right in his arms. Once again their eyes met. Rapunzel looked into his brown orbs veiled with confusion. She felt his arms pulling her close and his lips whispered in her ears "Is it ok that you are married to me?"

She startled with his question and tilted her face. "Why this question?" she asked, joining him with another music. Eugene hesitated for a while and searched for her true emotions in her face, but there was nothing. She was very good in hiding her emotions. "Just asking." he replied. "I've kidnapped you and made you to marry me. You should be angry. I'm afraid that I've gotten you in a forced relationship."

His answer brought a small smile to her lips. She gazed into his eyes only to find the guilt there. Her heart squeezed with the realization. It wasn't the rouge who kidnapped her. It was the boy who used to play hide and seek with her in the garden. It was her fault that rushed them into a marriage. It was she, who was engaged to Edward. It was her who couldn't give him anything but sorrow and heartbreak. A drop of tear appeared at the corners of her eyes, almost threatened to fall. She couldn't answer his questions. Instead she freed herself from his embrace and rushed to the upstairs. "Rapunzel." Eugene followed her to the upstairs. Even the whole pub became confused with the sudden change of the jolly mood. What happened? They could only exchange confused looks.

"Rapunzel." Eugene entered into the only room in the upstairs where he found his wife lying on the bed. It was dark inside. Her golden hair was trailing behind her and, as he walked closer he found her body shaking horribly with a cry.

"Blondie." He knelt beside her gently and touched her shoulder. "I know I did wrong." Eugene spoke quietly. His heart was bleeding with the realization. What he had done? How he couldn't see that the things changed so much in the last fourteen years? He thought she loved him but he was wrong. "I've destroyed your whole life." He was almost chocked with the grief "But if you want, we can have the divorce…"

"No." He was cut off in the middle with her small fingers flowing to his mouth in the dark. "It's me who destroyed your life, Eugene." Eugene looked at her, confused. Rapunzel's eyes were still red from crying and more and more tears were welling up from them.

"It's not about Edward." She said quietly "I never loved him." Relief washed over Eugene as he gazed into her eyes, tender with love. She was telling the truth, he knew. Then why?

"Then what's wrong, Blondie?"

"We can't tell anyone about this marriage." This time Rapunzel whispered, taking his one hand and pressed it against her cheek, feeling his warmth. "The council will never accept this marriage. Can you take me to your kingdom, Eugene?"

"My family will never accept us either." Eugene gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, pulling her face closer; his heart was breaking with the words he were saying, "If you go there, they will keep you as captive and force your father to surrender to Naldora army. It was my intention too when I first kidnapped you. I've no idea that my plan will backfire like this."

"So, even great Flynn Rider's plans backfire?" For the first time Rapunzel smiled after their wedding.

"In a good way." Eugene smiled too, leaning closer to her. She was so close. Her warm breath was brushing his skin in the cold night. The nightmares were wiping away leaving only a light cloud behind. Eugene cupped her chin in his palm and tilted her face so that he could look into her beautiful green orbs. Her eyelids trembled for few times and then they were closed. Eugene's minty breath touched her cheeks, leaving the Goosebumps wherever it touched her. At last she felt Eugene's lips pressing against hers.

"I love you." Eugene whispered at last admitting his feelings. The kidnapper Flynn Rider seemed like a ghost now. Once again he transported to the past when a certain Eugene Fitzherbert fell in love with a strange blond haired princess.

"I can't lose you." Her lips were pressing against him. At last the angry princess was truly abducted for life.

They had no idea how long they stayed like this, lost in each other's lips. None of them noticed the lanterns lighting up the sky of the cold autumn night. Or the clip-clop sounds surrounding the old pub until the blood curling scream of Shorty broke the silence of the night. Confused, they broke the kiss and rushed to the staircase. Blood froze in their veins when they found the men in familiar armors surrounding the pub. Their weapons were loaded, ready to shoot. Without weapons these bandits were no match with the Corona army. Shorty was already shot in the hand, he was bleeding badly.

"Helping Rider to marry our princess? How dare you?" Rapunzel shivered with another familiar male voice. Her eyes travelled to the man who pushed through the army of the guards and walked near Hookhand. His sword was pointed to the bandit captain's throat. His face was blazing with pride, although it was the captain who managed to corner the huge man single handed.

"We didn't know she is the princess." All Hookhand could manage to say with Edward's sword pressing against his throat.

"You betrayed your princess, your king." Edward yelled, desperate to take the credit of rescuing the princess while ordering the guards to shoot the bandit captain. "You deserve nothing but death." As the guard loaded his bow, Rapunzel's grip tightened around Eugene, who stood beside her, stone-faced.

"It isn't fair." He murmured under his breath. "They are torturing him based on false news. They must know what happened between us." he tried to free his hand from her. "Let me go, Blondie."

"No." It was Rapunzel who wrapped her arms around him, not willing to let him go. "They will kill you." Her tears were soaking his green vest.

"But Blondie…" he interrupted "If it's my fault, then they must know that."

"No." This time Rapunzel raised her face from his chest and gazed into his eyes. Eugene saw her face glowing with determination, like the girl who was broke his smolder. "We must keep our marriage secret." She silenced him once more.

"Please." She pleaded; her tears were still welling up from her big eyes "We can't live as husband and wife anymore. If they know the truth, they will kill you. I want you to be safe, just for me. I've to go with them."

Eugene's eyes moved from his friends to his wife. He knew this time would come. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him extending his arms to her. "A kiss as husband and wife? For the last time?" his voice was hollow. She was sure that he was trying not to cry in front of her.

She moved near him, pressed her lips against his furiously while preparing for the moment when she would have to let him go.

_End of part one_

**(Title credit- Suzanne Collins, Catching fire.)**

**Sorry for all the errors and typos. My English isn't good.**

**So, before going into the next hibernation (up to January 15) it's all for you. Personally It's my favorite chapter. So I expect more responses from you (REVIREWS? FAVES? ALERTS?). I've a crucial exam coming, so I can't write well like before and that's a reason of the loss of my writing charm. I had a high expectation on this story (Although I'm not getting much, that's another reason to count.) **

**I'll love to see my inbox full of reviews from you. **

**Press the lovely buttons please? **


	10. The tower

**Abducted **

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 10- The Tower_

"_Sleep, Blondie, sleep." his voice was ringing in her ears like a lullaby. His lips were pressing soft kisses on her neck, while he was murmuring her name. _

"_No." The princess opened her eyes to find his chocolate orbs looking into hers. They were warm, tender with love, as if asking if it was okay to kiss her again. __His breath moved a stray hair on her forehead, tickling the skin there."Naughty girl." He laughed. "It's midnight. You must sleep now." _

"_No." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "If I fall asleep then you'll go away."_

"_I'll be here." _

"_Liar."_

"_No, I promise."He whispered again, gently closing her eyes with his rough hand. Her skin absorbed his warmth in the cold night and her eyes were closed._

"Rapunzel…Rapunzel."

The princess jolted awake with the knock at her door. Her eyes opened to the golden morning light. Unknowingly, her arms moved to her side only to find the emptiness beside her.

It was only a dream. The dream chased her every night. Every morning she woke up in her cold lonely bed. He was never there. A drop of tear landed on the pillow from her big emerald eyes, startling the sleeping chameleon there.

"Crick."

Pascal's defensive noise brought the princess back to the reality. She instantly scooped the sleepy chameleon in her palms and tried to smile, "Rise and shine, Pascal." In the answer Pascal made another annoying noise, clearly saying that he wasn't so eager to get up so early. "Alright, you sleepy head." She hung her legs by the side of her bed, placed him back to his place over the pillow. "I'm going to have the breakfast without you." Pascal seemed not be much affected by her threat. He was already back to his beauty sleep, snoring peacefully.

A sigh escaped her from her mouth. Last night she fell asleep in Eugene's arms only to find it as a dream in the morning. Why did the mornings come? Couldn't the nights last forever, letting her to live with her happy dreams?

"Rapunzel, sweetie. It's almost eight o' clock in the morning." the queen's sweet voice chimed from the other side of the door. She was getting late again. Rapunzel slid down from the bed quickly, rushed to the bathroom, and quickly splashed some water on her face. Then she quickly rushed near the wardrobe, grabbed the first dress she found and quickly slipped it over her head.

"We're waiting for you at the dining all." the queen sounded a bit impatient "It is almost eight ten."

Oh, my gosh. Rapunzel's eyes moved to the grand clock over the mantel. No, not again. Hurried, she picked up the shoes and rushed toward the dining hall. And when she made to the dining hall, she was welcomed by a warm hug from her mother. "Good morning sweetie." "Good morning, mother." Rapunzel said and grinned. Soon her smile disappeared when she turned to the person sitting next to her.

"Good morning Edward." She said disdainfully. In the answer she got a wide eyed expression from the prince. "Princess." Edward could only open his mouth.

"What?" Rapunzel tried to look innocent.

"What have you done?"

"What?" Rapunzel was really confused now.

"Your shoes." Edward's face looked like a pure disaster. "What's wrong with you lately?"

Instantly, Rapunzel's eyes moved to her feet. She was wearing shoes of two different colors- red in the right, yellow in the left. Her face turned red. She had never done anything like this in last eighteen years. What was happening to her? How could she make such a mistake?

"It is not the fashion." Edward stabbed at his pasta and took a mouthful of it. "Certainly not for this morning." Rapunzel frowned. Sure she hadn't much high idea about this weird prince's fashion sense, not when he was wearing a horrible prink suitt.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I…just.. ok, I'm going to change it now." She said quietly.

The queen was a sensible woman. She could feel her daughter's embracement. The color on her cheek said it all. Quickly she rose from her seat and took her hand. "It is alright, dear." She patted her shoulder, smiling, trying to cheer her up. Rapunzel's face was still red from the embarrassment. She cupped her chin and tilted her face so that she was looking into her eyes. "I didn't mind."

"A nice fashion. Very innovative." The king added.

Slowly the cloud disappeared. And very slowly a smile spread across Rapunzel's face. "I don't appreciate it." Edward shook his head, before the king's angry glare could stop him. In fact it was true that the king had never seen his daughter in this way before.

She was once again wearing the lavender dress which was horrible wrinkled; her golden hair was sweeping the floor behind her. She seemed too tired to wear her usual braid today. Moreover her every step looked tired.

The king decided to cheer her up with a smile. "Have you slept well, my dear?"

"Yeah.." Rapunzel's head shot up with his question. She looked at him and tried to smile "Yes, father. Yes…"

But the dark circles under her eyes didn't agree with her words. Even when she moved towards her chair silently, she looked too much preoccupied. Even she forgot about the order of the seats in the table. She pulled the chair next to the queen. The king exchanged a tensed look with his wife. She was thinking the same.

"Err.." And their fear came true with Edward's sudden interruption. "I think the princess much sit beside her consort."

Once again Rapunzel's face turned red. Not another mistake. "Oh, yes." Her eyes moved quickly from her parent's sympathetic gaze to Edward's not so amused face. She quickly pushed back the chair that she had drawn and moved to the one next to Edward.

As the servants began serving the dishes, Prince Edward took a spoonful of pasta from the dish and began gathering them in his plate. The King couldn't even trust his own eyes when he finished half of a bowl in a few minutes. He eyed his wife, who coughed, "Um… Prince Edward, are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"Not much." Edward took another mouthful. "I don't know why the cooks serve so cheap things here. In my palace we are used to serve the most expensive pastas. But after tasting the horrible foods in the jungle, it tastes good."

In other times the king would have burst into laughter by now, but this time he began to feel very annoyed with the prince. Why on earth this man couldn't stop talking about money? It wasn't that he bought them all with his donation.

"This pasta costs me fifty gold."

"Ours cost hundred." Edward took another mouthful. "They must be better, don't they princess?"

She wished, she had Midas's golden touch. Unfortunately she hadn't. So she smiled. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful." But her smile was so false that pained her lips. And her fake expression never escaped the fair queen's eyes. Her eyes moved to her daughter who was swirling the noodles in her plate idly, not even interested in the tasty morsel in the dish. It was her favorite dish; the queen ordered the royal cook to prepare it since her return. But she hadn't yet touched it. The look in her eyes was so hollow, that sent a chill through her spine. She had seen that look the day she returned. But she didn't know why. Somehow she could feel her daughter wasn't as same as before.

"You are not eating, dear." At last the queen decided to say "Is the food too bad?"

"No, not at all." Rapunzel took the fork and stabbed at the noodles, and began pushing them into her mouth.

"You better eat that princess." Edward nodded with his big yellow grin, taking another mouthful "It is lot better than Rider and the Snuggly Duckling."

And that worked. All of a sudden Rapunzel's face turned white, the fork slipped from her hand, scattering all the foods on the table.

"Are you feeling sick?"But the queen's green eyes were almost teary, and she was ready to rush beside her daughter. But the king's gentle pressure on her arm stopped her.

For the last eighteen years, the king knew his daughter well- the always smiling face that greeted him in every morning, the shiny eyes that made his days bright, and the bubbling words that filled his heart with warmth. And he knew she was acting strange, something was bothering her.

"I'm alright, father and mother." Rapunzel sighed when she looked at her parents. The king smiled sympathetically.

"I know the abduction is still bothering you." The king's voice was soft. Tear clogged at her throat when the King reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on Rapunzel's.

Bothering? Yes, this abduction would bother her for the rest of her life. But how could she live like that, bothered by a secret? She was tired, really tired.

"But you did well my dear. May be we can talk about your great adventure." He suggested "In the library?

Her eyes moved to her mother who also gave an affirmative nod. Possibly her father was right. She really needed to talk about it. She was tired of bearing the weight of this secret. Maybe this would stop the war, may be her father could fix everything, or may be her family could get rid of this price tag prince.

Rapunzel smiled a little. "That sounds wonderful, father." She said. She quickly stood to her feet "if you excuse me, I'll talk with you later."

"Of course, dear." The Queen said, relived to see her daughter smiling again. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, of course mother." Then Rapunzel turned to her father "Let's go."

'So my dear… ready to go?" But it wasn't the king who spoke, it was Edward. Rapunzel bit her lips as he stood up from his chair and slipped his hands into hers.

Rapunzel tried her best not to plummet the man. A minute ago he had just ruined her breakfast and now he was trying to ruin her conversation with her father? It was really intolerable. May be he had donated money for her army money that didn't give him the right to stick his nose in everything.

She gave her father a helpless look. The king understood.

"Actually." The king sighed, giving a side way glance to his daughter "Will you give her a few minutes alone, so that I can talk with my daughter privately?"

Edward's grin disappeared. He eye moved to the royal man and then to the princess next to him.

"But sire…" He objected "We made this adventure together. It isn't fair that you'll hear about her part alone."

"I can hear your part later." The king continued, and then looked at Rapunzel "Come on darling."

"I thought the king of Corona is a fair ruler." Edward murmured, letting Rapunzel's hand go, who, quickly rushed near her father and slipped her arm into his.

"At least he must be grateful to his daughter's rescuer." Edward continued when they turned to leave.

Blood crept up to the old king's face, turning his cheeks bright red. That was enough. Rapunzel couldn't take anymore. So she decided to speak. "Well, Edward. We'll tell our story together."

"But darling…" The king tried to protest. "You wanted the moments alone."

Rapunzel's soft pressure on her father's arms stopped him. "It's alright father. Edward and I shared an adventure together. Without him our story will not be complete."

()()()

How long? He thought. For almost an hour he idly swirled at the food on his plate the breakfast, having not touched a single morsel of it. He simply stared down at the tasty pasta the cooks had wiped up for the royal family, stabbing at the noodles with his fork, allowing the savory sauce the noodles were drenched in to slide down into an oily pool.

"How long?" he asked himself again. It was only a week since they parting but already it began to seem like a decade to him.

Then how long they expected him to live without her?

He stared aimlessly to the deserts that had been served already. It was his favorite but it didn't look as appealing as before.

Not when he was living without her, alone.

When she left, he returned to his own home, the Naldora castle. He thought may be the reality would change him. Once again he engaged himself training the new bunch of army that had to be ready for the next battle against Corona. But all the training, all the sword fighting seemed less important. Things got worse when an amateur soldier managed to defeat him in a duel. He engaged himself into more and more tasks with a hope that they would help him to forget her.

But it was a mistake.

Instead her face became more and more vivid in his mind. Her smile, her gestures, her moves kept chasing him every moment. All of a sudden the realization splashed over him. She was his _world_. Without her, he'd just be so…so… "Empty.." He spoke out loud.

"Eugene, what are you saying?" suddenly a voice broke the line of his thoughts. Eugene's head shot up to find the white bearded man sitting before him- his uncle, King Aragon.

"Um…Yes, Uncle?" Eugene tried to look innocent, quickly turning his attention to his plate.

"I've a report that you're not doing your duty properly." King Aragon fixed his brown eyes upon his nephew. "What's wrong with you lately, son?"

"Um…" Eugene swallowed hard, trying to avoid his uncle's eyes "Nothing."

"I know you're upset about the princess of Corona, my dear." He said softly."And I'm sorry that you've failed your mission."

"I'm sorry, uncle." Eugene whispered.

The King reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on Eugene's. "Well, you'll do better next time, son." The king comforted "Why don't you go and lead the next troop to Corona?"

And the words made Eugene almost gasp. He raised his eyes from his plate to find King Aragon's eyes shining with hope. "You are our best fighter, Prince Eugene. I know you'll be successful this time". Eugene's body tensed. Leading an army to Corona. No. He could never do that.

"I can't."

"Why son?"

"I..err.. actually…" he stammered in the middle…what should he answer. The king's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is it a girl matter?"

"No..No…" Eugene tried to plaster a big grin upon his lips "Oh, uncle, no girl. No girl. I just need a little bit time."

"Oh." The king also grinned this time, patting Eugene's shoulder "Then take your time, son." Then he stood up on his feet and turned to leave.

When he was gone, Eugene let a sigh to escape. A narrow escape. Again.

But how long he could avoid the situations like this? "I can't…" he breathed the word out loud, clutching onto the table for support. "Oh…Rapunzel…" He swallowed and shook his head. No. This was ridiculous. He had promised himself he would keep their relationship secret. Or he would stay safe for her. He _had_ to stop…For Rapunzel.

He'd do whatever he could to make her happy. Whatever it took. She was the most important thing to him, and he repeated that to himself over and over again as he pushed back the chair and stood up on his feet. Taking in one last deep breath he began walking down the hall. He'd go out into the courtyard to ease his nerves.

Or perhaps see if he could take Maximus out for a ride.

**REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS?**

**Sorry for the errors and typos. I'm not so good in English.**

**This chapter is totally a crap but I'm so busy lately so I can't improve the writing quality. Sorry for this long absence. But my exam is going on so probably the next update will take a while. Thanks to all the people who are reading, faving, reviewing this story. Stay tuned.**

**Don't forget to press the lovely buttons below.**


	11. Let down your hair

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 11- Let down your hair

"How dare you?"

An angry cry jolted the queen, the fork slipped from her hand, scattering the noodles all over the table. Her confused eyes met the maid who was instantly beside her, gathering the spoiled foods. She didn't need to do that because Rapunzel's voice was clear and loud enough to hear from the dining hall.

"You shouldn't talk about something you don't know."

"Rapunzel, darling…" the king's voice crossed her angry cry "Try to understand…"

"Princess, you are over reacting…." The queen could make out Edward's voice too, and then something shuddered inside followed by Edward's painful scream. The queen's anxiety skyrocketed; confused she rose to her feet and made her way to the door which led to the library. But she didn't need to cross the entire path, because she heard the library door swing open followed by Rapunzel's feet stomping the marble floor. And the next moment she came into her view. Her face was red with anger, tears running all over her face and with one look the queen knew something serious had happened.

"What happened, darling?" the queen tried to ask when she got closer, but in the answer she got an angry sob. "Leave me alone- all of you." She fled away through the corridor, leaving the queen both baffled and concerned. "Rapunzel, listen.." soon the king appeared from the library room. His face was wearing the look of both anger and disappointment. With one look at her husband's face the queen understood something was really wrong. In an instant she was beside him, took his hand and asked, "What's wrong, Rupert?"

"Edward is intolerable but Rapunzel…." The king shook his head impatiently. "We're talking about her abduction. Right then Edward cut in and began insulting our army's capability and boosting about his donation; she became angry. And when he began telling how he defeated Rider, she burst out."

"What has she done?" The queen's eyes widened with worry.

'Shme..thrmew…a..frming..pamn…" The royal couple startled with the strange nasal voice coming from behind. It was totally horrible. What got into her? "Frying pans?" the queen's eyes grew wider when she met the guest prince appearing from the library, holding his nose. Blood flew freely from his nose like a human hosepipe, turning the white handkerchief red.

"How on earth she got that?" the queen quickly stepped beside the prince, handing him another fresh handkerchief. "Nomm..imdidam…" Edward replaced the soaked one with the fresh handkerchief from the queen. "Im…ammm..jumstm temmlling.. homwm coward that rimderm wasm andm she threwm thatm on me." Edward winced again, holding his bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry, Edward." The queen reached for the prince's shoulder comfortingly. "The royal physician will fix you up, soon."

Tears were welling up from his eyes. "Shem ruined my handmcekmchiefm. Itm hasm goldm threamds…" he replied disdainfully. The king sighed, eyeing his wife sadly. When on earth this prince would stop talking about money?

"Shem ruinmedmym dressm toom." He continued "Yourm daughter isnmt a proper princemessm."

Now he was complaining about their daughter's etiquettes. The king was getting sick now. Sure it wasn't good throwing frying pans to the guests, but this time the king himself really wanted to repeat his daughter's act. With the pressure on his wrist, he understood that his wife was sick with this pathetic prince too. She rolled her eyes, nodded and sighed. "Edward." He reached for the prince, grabbing his arm into his royal grasp. "Let me take you to the royal physician." As they turned to leave the queen heard Edward's murmur. "Canm youm arrangemm a meetm with the councilm aboutm the princesmmss…"

Now he wanted to complain against the princess in the council? That was too much. The queen really wanted to wrack him with a frying pan right now. Instead, she turned on her heel and decided to head to her daughter's room.

()()()()

"What's wrong with her?" the queen thought as she stopped at her daughter's bedroom door. The frying pan was still lying at the doorstep, and the door was slightly open. She was about to charge her for the reasons for her weird behavior, but she stopped herself from doing so, when she heard the loud and angry sob coming from inside. She quietly pushed the door slightly to find the princess sprawling on the floor. Her knees were gathered to her chest, her face was hidden behind her hands, the seventy feet long golden hair was cocooned around her in a messy circle. She couldn't see her face from here, but the way her petite body was shaking, the queen knew that she was crying.

Why?

The question chased her since her return, but the queen hardly found any answer to satisfy her. Her life in the past few weeks had been anything but easy: she was engaged, then abducted, gone through some experiences God knew what, returned…only to have the pathetic prince to marry. The Queen felt the pain of her child, and she wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and protect her, from the conflict and political tactics that were ruining her life…

"Rapunzel" she knocked the door "May I come in?"

But she got no answer. When she walked inside, Rapunzel didn't move, not even noticed her. At her side, Pascal had curled up next to her, in a sad blue color. When he saw the Queen's approach, he got to his little feet and gave her a mournful look before crawling to sit next to Rapunzel's head.

A sigh ripped the fair queen's throat as she looked at the mess of the girl in front of her. How much an event could change someone's life? Or turn a happy princess into a moaning angry girl? She had no idea. And it pained her more to see her only daughter suffering like this. Gently she reached for her and stroked her hair.

"Darling." She whispered. To her touch, Rapunzel stirred and opened her bright green eyes. "I'm sorry, mother." she whispered. Her eyes were full of tears, almost threatened to fall, her look were so hollow as if there was no life in them. Chills ran through the queen's spine. What did change her daughter so much? Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her and rested her head upon her shoulder. She stroked her golden hair, allowed her tear to soak her shoulder. What could happen? She guessed many possible answers in her mind but she didn't want to ask her right now, not when she was searching for a shoulder to cry.

"It's alright, darling." The queen pressed soft kisses on her hair "It's alright."

"No mother." Rapunzel whimpered "It's not right. I've disgraced our guest. I've ruined your reputation."

"I think you've reasons for that. He is really intolerable." The queen smiled and cupped her chin so that her daughter was looking at her. "I trust you, darling."

'But it doesn't matter, mother." Rapunzel sniffed. "Whatever happens I've to marry him, don't I?"

The queen held her tightly, letting her sob in her arms. She couldn't tell that Edward was going to complain against her in the council, or how they were bound to that prince's desires just to keep the kingdom away from the attack. As much as she wanted, she couldn't stop this marriage. Sure she didn't like that pathetic prince as her son in law.

"Someday everything will be alright." She cooed. "Your father is taking him to the royal physician. He'll be ok, you see."

"Still I've to marry him." Rapunzel raised her face and looked straight into her eyes "As long as the war continues."

How much she wanted to avoid this question, but she couldn't. Rapunzel was a sensible girl and she knew the whole marriage was nothing but a political treaty. All of a sudden, she began to feel like a very bad mother who used her daughter just for her own reasons. Her head hung to her chest; she couldn't speak.

"Isn't it the cause, mother?" Rapunzel spoke again, her voice turned harsh.

"Yes, darling." The queen could barely speak. "I'm so sorry."

"You may be sorry, mother." Rapunzel shook her head impatiently. "But can't you do anything to stop this war? You are the royalty, the highest people of Corona. You can fix it."

"Darling, try to understand." The queen walked near her and gently embraced her. "This war continued for two decades, we can't stop it suddenly. That Naldora people are so horrible. They will not listen to us."

Tears began welling up from Rapunzel's eyes, everything was going out of her control and she couldn't even do anything. The queen gathered her daughter in her arms, trying to whisper some words of comfort in her ears. But she wasn't listening. She brushed her hands away from her shoulder.

"But mother, fourteen years ago you made a treaty with Naldora." She took a deep breath and began "If Prince Eugene and I were married…."

"No!" All of a sudden the queen's gentle eyes marred with fear. Before she could finish, the queen's hands flew to her mouth, cutting her off in the mid-sentence "Hush, flower. You shouldn't talk about that."

"But mother, if I and Eugene…" Rapunzel took a gulp of air and looked straight into her mother's eyes "Meet?"

"Stop."

"Why mother? What's wrong with Eugene? As far as I remember we used to play here, you liked him…."

"That's past my dear."

"But what if…." Rapunzel couldn't finish the sentence, her emotions overtook her. She took gulps of air, trying to steady herself "But mother we met and we are…we are…." Before she could utter the rest, the queen's finger over her lips stopped her. Looking into her eyes, suddenly it became clear to her. Her life changed so much in the past two weeks- she was engaged, was abducted and fall in love-with the…with the…Enemy. Things couldn't be worse than that.

"I miss him, mother." Tears overflowed her emerald eyes "Can't I see him again?"

What could she do? The Queen rested her head atop Rapunzel's, listening to her daughter's breathing slowly even out, her sobs turning into gentle hiccups. "I'm so sorry, darling."

()()()

He never thought that this journey would end this way. But yes, it ended. It wasn't his fault, he tried to reason himself. But the devilish grin that Maximus was giving him from time to time, he couldn't keep himself out from the blame.

"You bad horse." Eugene growled as Maximus took the familiar path leading to Corona castle. "You know I shouldn't be here." He pulled his rein, with a failed attempt to stop the horse. In the answer he got another devilish grin from Maximus, who seemed to have planned it all along. And when he stopped near the familiar gates of the Corona palace, he couldn't but curse himself. What got into him? It was the enemy palace, a death trap. He shouldn't be here, right?

But he was there, standing behind the castle gate which apparently seemed unguarded right now. The cold wind blew, leaving Goosebumps where ever it touched. Eugene pulled the cloak over his head, making sure that it obscured his face completely. The night was dark and cold, even the moon was sleeping behind the cloud. He narrowed his eyes to take in the single guard humming at a distance.

Clip-clop. The sound sent his senses reeling. It was the captain and the other guards doing the night patrol. He sank deeper into the darkness behind.

Crack! Something broke under his feet. Fortunately none of the guards noticed that.

"Damn." He cursed himself. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? He was Prince Eugene of Naldora, the legendary Flynn Rider. What he was doing like a thief in the woods? His eyes caught the single candle burning in the second floor. There was a balcony, adorned with vines over the gorgeous marble stone. But his eyes were not appreciating any of the beauties of the gorgeous architecture. Instead they were training a single girl there- a girl with seventy feet long magic hair.

It was her. The crazy girl who turned a prince into thief.

At last the time came. All the guards had left. Even the last guard was snoring gently, fast asleep.

Eugene glimpsed one last time around him before he started climbing. It wasn't that hard. He had done it many times whenever he visited here. Tonight it was different. He took a glimpse of her face in the flickering candlelight. Even with the darkness shading her face, he could see the shining tears on her cheek. All he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her tears away.

He continued climbing. He could ask her to let her hair down. But no he didn't. He wanted to sneak behind her, like a ghost. The trellis was strongly secured to the wall. The vines were generous footholds. Too generous, in fact. His right leg got stuck in one the thicker clump of vines and he wasn't able to extract his foot without leaving his boot there. Once his right foot was out of the boot, it landed to the bottom of the trellis with a dull thud. Damn! He cursed. But he was getting closer to his destination. He reached the nearest ledge to the balcony and grabbed the edge. He hoisted himself up the ledge and he passed over the balcony.

At last! He sighed as he stepped into the place of his Intended, his heaven. The place looked like the way he had seen many years ago. Nothing changed, the regal purple curtains, the paintings over the wall and the girl in the middle.

She was sitting on the floor with her back at him. She was hiding her face behind her hands; her body was shaking gently with each wave of cry. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes to make sure that it wasn't dream.

No, it wasn't. At last he was here to hold her again, in his arms.

(With gratitude to my friend- Princess Shaharazad who lend me some ideas about this chapter.)

**REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS? The writing quality is terrible, the plot is unplanned. But exams are going on, life turns really hard. I'm sorry to make you to read this terrible thing. Still I love to have feedbacks. Next chapter will ome sometime after February 17****th****. Press the buttons below for updates.**

_**Btw- if you can't get Edward's words- they are- **_

"_**She threw a frying pan."**_

"_**No, I did nothing. I was just telling how coward that Rider was and she threw me a frying pan."**_

"_**She ruined my handkerchief. It has gold threads…"**_

"_**She ruined my shirt too. She isn't a proper princess."**_

"_**Can you arrange a meeting with the council about her?"**_


	12. You should not be here

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 12- You shouldn't be here_

He needed to be more careful, he thought, but it was too late. Because he already had crushed the vase at the corner, and it was lying on the floor at this moment, broken into thousands of pieces. The crushing sound made her to turn and when she turned, she was looking right back at him. He strode toward her, ready to take her in his arms. She did too but there was something in her face that he couldn't fathom. It was that look she gave when she was angry or anxious or perplexed. He remembered that look when she kicked him while he was trying his smolder on her.

"Rapunzel! I can explain," he breathed. But then she landed a sturdy fist in his ribs. He didn't expect that he would double over and his knees would buckle at the force but he did just that, with unintelligible gagging sound coming from his throat.

"Eugene!" She whispered like the way they talked when he first abducted her.

"What's that for?" Eugene gasped as he managed to get back on his feet again. "I've never heard of a woman welcoming her husband with a punch."

"Ah, you…" Rapunzel was still shaking with the fake anger. "You son of a…Ah, forget that." Then she raised her eyes and after a long time they met the deep chocolate pools before her. "You scared me." her voice softened and her arms unknowingly found their way around his plane torso.

"You can curse me Blondie." Eugene moaned at her soft touch brushing his rough skin. The cool air was playing with the purple curtains, so with their bodies. The coldness of the air sent chills through their spines. He shivered, and the girl too. She moved closer to him, sending the toasty warmth through his skin. "But I've no other way except breaking into your room."

"You thief!" At last she withdrew from the hug and stared into his eyes "You shouldn't not come here."

"Why?"

"It is the enemy home." She whimpered "It is a death trap." Fear clouded those clear emerald eyes; Eugene felt the tears rolling along her cheeks.

"It isn't enemy home." Gently and carefully Eugene touched the single tear still shining on her cheek, wiped it away, cupped her chin and titled her face so that she was looking at him. "It is my heaven, when you are here."

"But…" she stopped. Taking a deep breath she withdrew herself from his touch. "You shouldn't stay here, Eugene. If anyone knows that you are here…." She was cut off in the midsentence with his finger on her lips.

"Hush, hush…Blondie…" Eugene smiled, sealing her mouth with a kiss and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He pulled her closer so that she fell straight against his wide chest. "How can you tell me to leave, Blondie?" He approached closer. She could see his deep, sorrowful dark eyes and read the pain of the separation written there. She could ignore Rider's smolder but she couldn't escape from Eugene's invitations. "Will you be happy sending me away?" He touched her arm and placed another on her shoulder. "Tell me, were you happy all the time of our separation?" His face was only an inch away from her; his dark eyes were locked into hers. She knew she couldn't escape from her feelings, like the way she couldn't ignore the truth. She read the sorrows in his eyes and he was doing the same.

"I saw you in my dreams in every night." At last she confessed, lowering her eyes, so that she had not to meet his piercing gaze "Still, I…I…." Rapunzel really hated this moment. How much she wanted him to stay, to kiss her on full mouth, but she couldn't. The wall of rivalry between two families was so thick, so strong that none of them could break it. Suddenly her guards broke, her emotions overtook her. She couldn't finish her words because she jumped on his lips and caught his with her and they span in a half circle of a maddened struggle. She only stopped when she was out breath.

"Why are you here?" she seethed with sorrowful anger "Don't you know it…it is dangerous? She continued breathing heavily. "Don't you know.. Don't you know…"

"I..Know…but.." he tried to breathe, grinning mischievously. His notorious grin set her anger on fire again. Her small fists grabbed his collar and her burning eyes met his gaze. "Don't you know I can't live if something happens to you."

Before he could answer, she kissed him once more, spinning him around. Eugene touched her face, her cheeks, her nose, her lips, her brows as if he was a blind man trying to remember a face that he had touched many years ago. He collapsed into the crook of her neck and kissed her there, taking deep breathes, drinking in her aroma.

"I miss you so much," he sighed.

"Don't," she said, partially in anger and partially in regret. Her eyes lit up, suddenly she remembered something. She took his hand and led him to her bed. She pushed him onto it and made him to seat like a good boy. Even with her strange mood swings, her touch made him to tingle in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait there." She said, disappearing to the other side of the room. Eugene sat there, training the walls around him. The walls were decorated with thousands of murals, mostly of Rapunzel herself and her family. With one look you could say the life story of the girl living there. A small smile crossed his face when his eyes caught a particular mural in the ceiling, right above the bed, showing two small children playing around the royal fountain. One of them was easily distinguishable withthe long golden hair and another one…His breath caught inside his chest- it was the younger version of him fourteen years ago. The mural was carefully painted in such place, so that one could easily see it while lying on the bed. She was tending this memory for the last fourteen years, this little precious memory. He couldn't think anymore. She loved him so much, always. Then why they couldn't be together? It was not justice, it was not fair. Eugene shook his head. Why the whole world was standing between them when they wanted to be together?

Something slimy stuck inside his ear, jolting him up from his thoughts. His eyes caught the tiny chameleon sitting over his shoulder, watching him with his tiny beady eyes. He furred, unsatisfied when their eyes met. Not so amused, Eugene tried to brush him away from his shoulder only to have another tongue attack inside his ear.

"Pascal, leave him." Just in time Rapunzel's voice rang across the room, making the tiny chameleon to jump from his shoulder. She was back with a tray full of cupcakes and orange juice that she had managed to get from the kitchen. She set the tray on the bedside table and sat down with him. Pascal looked not much happy with the intruder. "Go away, Pascal." She instructed him. Pascal nodded, unhappily. Rapunzel winked at Eugene, scooped Pascal in her hands and set him out of the window. "Pascal, I and Eugene need a little time alone.'

Pascal creaked unhappily before leaving the bedroom window. When he was gone, Rapunzel turned to Eugene and sat across him. Eugene threw a bewildered look at tha food infront of him. "Rapunzel." At last he managed to whisper "What is this all about?"

Rapunzel smiled simply, she took a cake and held it out to him. "Take it. You look famished." And Eugene really was. He had forgotten he had eaten nothing after the breakfast. But her feeding him, it looked much more appealing. Had he even imagined this morning? Her anger was gone and she looked somewhat… ok.. He chose to go for the food first. Cautiously he took a bite from her hand, it was amazing.

"Thank you." He smiled. Then he took another piece and held it to her, "It's your turn Blondie." She turned red with his mischievous tone. "Ok, I can have it myself." She was about to take it from his hand, Eugene quickly bolted away from her, holding it above his head. "If you ever want to eat, Blondie, you must have it from me."

'Hmm…" A huge grin spread across Rapunzel's face. "So you leave me no choice, Rider!" Without warning, she sprung forward and tackled Eugene, who, caught completely off guard, tumbled to the ground, holding Rapunzel in his arms.

'You can't escape from me, Princess." He grinned devilishly.

"Then stop me." Laughing, Rapunzel tried to scramble out from his tight hug, but somehow Eugene was able to keep up with her struggle. And at one point, he stuffed the whole cake into her mouth.

"There you go, Blondie." He gave her a victorious grin.

"You must be punished." His grin didn't offend her either; instead she took another cake and stuffed into his mouth, stopping the grin. "Who wins now?" she laughed, raising one eyebrow enthusiastically.

But Eugene didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and moved aside a piece of her stray hair with his sticky fingers.

"Now tell me, why you're crying earliar?"

Had he read her mind? She thought. Couldn't she ever hide anything from those breathtaking brown eyes? She tried to put the things into perspective and realized it would be ridiculous to keep him away from the problems of her life. Their lives were tangled together; she couldn't keep him away from it as much as she wanted.

"I tried to talk with my parents." She told him "But it seems that they will never accept our marriage easily. And if you were spotted, things could have been much worse."

He nodded and kissed her cheeks "It could."

"And Edward is unbearable. He keeps talking about his money and donations. He even says…."

With the name of Edward, Eugene's body stiffened. Rapunzel felt the small beads of sweats appearing on his forehead. That really surprised her. Why on earth Eugene reacted in this way with Edward's name? What was between them? She snuggled closer to him and placed her chin on his shoulder "Don't worry I crushed his nose with my frying pan."

Her words made him relaxing a little. Rapunzel felt his breath becoming more even.

"Can we just ignore that Edward matter?" Eugene whispered, his voice was still hoarse.

"Yes, we can." Rapunzel hugged him tightly. "Who cares him when we are together?"

"Nothing can tear us apart." After a long moment, Eugene smiled. His smile was blinding and he began kissing her thoroughly. "I care nothing."

"Me neither." Rapunzel laughed, letting him lay her down onto the floor, right on the carpet. It did sound strange, since she really didn't want to have him around her even a few days ago, but without him her story felt incomplete. They waited for the long fourteen years to have each other and at last when they were together, they couldn't wait.

Eugene laughed but his eyes blazed. His weight pinned her to the floor and he stared at her."Thank you for the punch."

"Want more?" She whispered, caught up in the heat of the moment. They kissed again. First, light kisses like the flapping of linnet's wings. Then the kisses turned into hungry, passionate manipulations of lips and tongues. His fingers found their way to the laces of her gown, but then he stopped with her frightened voice. "What are you doing, Eugene?' she asked innocently.

Looking into her innocent eyes, Eugene smiled. "What do you think?"

"You are acting strange." She replied. Eugene watched the naïve girl standing near him, and asked, "Don't you have any idea about how babies are made?"

"Of course." Her eyes lit up with the question "I know. Husbands kiss their wives and the babies are born."

"That's all?" Eugene asked as he smothered a smile "Finished?"

"Yes." She looked puzzled "What else could be?" Her answer made Eugene sigh. She was too innocent for her age and it hurt him to ruin that innocence. He kissed her temple and pulled her closer "That's not all my darling, there is more."

"What?" Rapunzel's eyes glittered with the curiosity "Will you tell me?"

"Not today." He kissed her again.

()()()

He thought that he was dreaming. But no, the sound was growing stronger and stronger. Someone was knocking at the door.

He tried to move, but he couldn't feel his arm. His angel was sleeping on his arms, face pressed against his chest. Her face was wet with tears. She cried in her sleep. Last night she begged him to stay with her, cursed the fate that separated them from each other. They didn't consummate their marriage last night because Eugene found that she was totally unaware about that. He carried her to the bed, laid her gently, pulled the cover up to her chin and stayed awake by her side wondering about this strange relationship. What would be their future? Nothing. Nothing could bring them together until the war continued.

The knocking continued which jolted the princess awake.

"The servants! Quick, Eugene. You have to go," Rapunzel said while she moved disoriented around her bed.

"Rapunzel, I'm not going anywhere," he said in respond to her frantic.

"What?" Rapunzel was aghast. Eugene smiled at her comfortingly.

"We can't go on like this. We are married legally. It isn't fair that they are marrying you off with some other prince, and we can't be together until they know the truth." Eugene explained as he started to put on his clothes. He looked at his single boot and sighed. Rapunzel looked at him with unblinking eyes.

"No," She jumped and hugged him around the waist and buried her face in his chest.

"I know how much you love me, Eugene. But I can't let you take this risk," she sighed.

"But…"

"You must go. It is still dawn. No one can catch you now."

"Listen, Rapunzel…"

"I order you to go." Rapunzel pleaded. Eugene looked at her big green eyes and sighed. He could never ignore her requests. Slowly he put on his cloak and pulled the hood over his face, so that it obscured his identity completely.

Rapunzel hung her hair along the window like a rope which guided him to the ground below. The sun was rising, shading the eastern sky with rosy red. Rapunzel blushed when their eyes met for the last time. She blew out a kiss to him as he looked up to the window.

The contact made his senses reeling, he couldn't even think properly. The morning was still young, darkness wasn't gone yet. There was a strange peace around here. Wearily he made his way to the boundary wall with a hope to find the lost boot. It might be somewhere here. The palace guards were still sleeping, so he had enough time to find it.

"Ah! I see, I'm not the early riser here!"

A slender figure with curly dark hair greeted him. It was the voice he never expected to hear. He gave her a blank look; an uneasy feeling crept up inside his body. She was the last person he wanted to meet on the earth. What was she doing here?

"Hey, you…" the lady kept calling behind him "Wait. Guards! Guards!"

Few booted footsteps could be heard from behind. He couldn't wait another moment.

Without another word he hurried to the boundary wall, climbed onto it and fortunately found Maximus still waiting for him on the other side. He jumped and landed straight on his back, pulled his rein which jolted the horse awake.  
"Maximus hurry." He whispered. Maximus was puzzled but he understood the urgency in his voice. Still he couldn't believe whom he had just met.

Queen Gothel of Cocorneupia, Edward's mother and his mother's…But what was she doing here?

**Sorry for the errors and typos. Too mushy? It is kind of filler chapter, you can say.**

**REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS?**

**Sorry for late update. I was so busy, plus the writer's block. Alright I'm back and look who enters the story now- Mother Gothel. I thought I'll not include her in the story but look, she steps in. Yes, she is in a bit different role here than the movie. She also holds the key to Eugene's past. **

**Your response will bring the next UPDATE.**


	13. Inside the closet

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 13- Inside the closet

Had she ever imagined seeing him again? No. she confessed. Alright, after her return she thought everything would be settled and her life would return to normal. It was an accident; she tried to reason herself since the marriage, even when she threw the frying pan on Edward's face yesterday. He would never return, she expected. She thought he would forget her like all the other girls the famous Flynn Rider dated until last night when he decided to break into her room. She could never shake out the sweetness of the night she had spent in Eugene's arms. The memories of his passionate kisses, of his whispered words of praise and passion, kept coming back to torment her, and she couldn't prevent that. She didn't try…even now she wished to see him again, of the way he looked when that lazy smile swept across his tanned face and..

"Princess, your parents are waiting for you at the dining hall."

To answer her parent's summons, Rapunzel dragged her thoughts from the memories of the handsome, brown eyed intruder who still haunted her days and night. Laying the embroidery down, she gave the maid-servant a puzzled look, then pulled her purple mantle closer over her shoulder and left her bedroom. An unknown voice along with her father's raised in debate made her to pause on the corridor and glance down into the hall. Her parents, Edward, and a dark headed elderly woman were gathered around the dining table, their faces were grim to death. The councilors were there too and the sight of their stern, icy faces made Rapunzel cringe with a combination of alarm and fear.

What was the whole council was doing here in this late evening? Did they found out what she had done? She remembered that Eugene had lost his boot while climbing up into her room. Did they found that? Or caught Eugene while escaping? She didn't know.

She jerked her mind away from such thoughts and stepped into the hall, her reluctance to face the men assembled around the dining table growing with each step she took. The queen smiled sympathetically when she entered. Edward raised his eyebrows enthusiastically although his nose was wrapped with a huge bandage. The curly haired lady whom she had never seen before gave her a welcoming smile but it couldn't assure her. She felt like entering into the court for a trial and from Edward's grinning face she knew it was.

The king was standing at the end of the table, his back to the guests.

"You wished to see me, father?"

The king turned, gazed at his daughter sympathetically and sighed. He had no other way. Edward complained to the council about her outrageous behavior with him and the council decided this meeting. The king tried to stop them, but when it was the question of their kingdom's image to a foreign one, the council decided not to compromise. Even they summoned Queen Gothel from Cocoreupia, to make the judgment fair. All the king could do to make this as unofficial as he could. So he decided to arrange this meeting in the dining hall.

'Sit down, daughter." He spoke and Rapunzel looked into his eyes. She could see the look of guilt there but she knew her father was forced to do that. The queen nodded to take the chair beside and the sympathetic gesture took her by surprise.

"Is it true that you have thrown a frying pan on Prince Edward's face?" Lord Gregory asked and Rapunzel looked at him in amazement because his voice was so soft and gentle that she hadn't expected.

"She did." Edward said from beside.

"Edward," The dark haired lady snapped "They are talking. You shouldn't talk in the middle." Edward cringed with the tone of his mother's voice "Where are your manners?" The lady turned at Rapunzel and smiled gently "Don't be afraid. I'm Edward's mother, Queen Gothel. You can tell your reasons. We are here to listen to you, darling."

"I..I did." She whispered, looking at her with her heart in her eyes "Because he was teasing my family. He was complaining about everything we have, even he teased our army. I was just trying to protect our honor."

"I think she did right." One of the councilor commented quietly.

"Yes." Another added.

A fleeting thought passed her delighted mind, despite her father's worried look and her mother's frightened face. May be this incident would make them to consider their decision about her marriage with that pathetic prince.

"It's not fair that you teased the princess in that way, Edward." Queen Gothel spoke up, her voice guff as she issued an apology on behalf her son.

"But mother, I just wanted to teach her how to be a proper princess." Edward looked troubled "She is not acting like a well born lady since we met."

"You can't tease them, Edward." He was cut off in the mid-sentence with his mother's stern voice "And I think she is just trying to save her pride."

"Even your mother thinks my daughter did right." The king nodded, sending a smiling gaze to his daughter "Now you can't blame her anymore, Edward."

In other times, she would run and hug him but in the hall full of guests she wasn't allowed to do that. So she replied softly "Thank you, father." Beside her, the queen gave her a sideway hug. "You don't know, how much worried I was." She whispered in her ears "Last night when they talked about this I thought they would declare you as an improper princess. And you know how much disgracing that will be for both of us."

"I'll never disgrace you." Rapunzel whispered back, surrendering to her mother's hug while her eyes were moving over the other people in the hall. Even the councilors looked relived except Edward. He continued to regard her as he always did his face filled with cold malice.

"I don't know how your highness thinks it is right for a princess to support her captor." He continued. With his words the whole hall fell silent once again. The king turned abruptly with some expressions that were beyond Rapunzel's delight.

"How do you come to that conclusion, Edward?" He spoke bitterly "What have you seen?"

Rapunzel raised her face from the queen's shoulder, terrified. She casted a glance to her mother who turned pale too. "What did you do?" The queen asked huskily. "Mother I…" Rapunzel stammered but Edward continued.

"She has…"

"Edward, stop." Queen Gothel placed her arm on her son's shoulder, truly disappointed with his behaviors. "We are here in friendly terms. You are going to marry her soon. Why you are telling these to her father, ruining her reputation?"

"Mother…" Edward cringed in front of his mother's glare but it was the king who placed his arm on her shoulder and turned his stern gaze at him "Ah, Gothel. Let him say. He has right to say."

"Thank you." Edward bowed respectfully before the king and continued "I've only teased her highness, but what about her acts during the abduction? She always took Rider's side. She jumped off a cliff with him so that I couldn't arrest him; even she stopped the captain from arresting Rider's companions. She helped him to escape right before our eyes. Isn't that a crime, your highness?"

The hall became deadly silent, except Queen Gothel whispering to her son "Ah, Edward. That is enough."

"No." It was the king who thundered and turned his furious eyes to his daughter and asked "Is that true?"

For a sick moment, Rapunzel wondered if Edward knew more about her and Eugene's relationship, but judging from her father's furious look, nothing mattered now. "Tell me, it's not true." The queen pleaded, her face was as pale as ghost. Last night from Rapunzel's question she suspected that something was wrong and it really was. What a disgrace!

"It is true." Rapunzel's head hung to her chest.

"And how far your relationship has gone?" The king seemed unable to continue.

For a moment, she wanted to scream truth in front of the whole council but then something crossed her mind. She wasn't sure if Eugene was still in Corona. But if he was then her confession would be his death sentence.

"Nothing." Rapunzel tried to act innocent "He treated me nicely while I was his captive, saved me from his murderous companions. In return I showed him some favor. Was that wrong, father?" she asked when the king looked at her with pure shock. "Was that wrong?' Rapunzel turned to the council and asked "What wrong if we become friends?"

Across from her, the queen flinched and other men began to look at their hands. "What have you done?" the queen was about to cry.

"It is wrong." Lord Gregory spoke after a long silence, his voice was full of sadness "And I'm sorry to say befriending an enemy of the state is a crime. And you've done that princess."

Rapunzel's heart sank. All she wanted to make things right. How could it be a crime? She looked at her parents who remained silent. The king was rubbing his temple and the queen was at the verge of tears.

"Will they punish me?" she was almost afraid to ask her mother.

"I don't know." The queen said to her daughter "But it is a punishable offence, darling." She gently took her hand and rubbed her arm softy. Rapunzel watched her father rising from his seat and saying something to Lord Gregory. Both of them talked for a while and nodded in unison.

"I think it's not entirely her fault, it's Rider who had bad influence on her." The king looked at his councilors "I can suggest a better option. She must have training on how to be a proper princess before her marriage.

The council looked at each other's eyes and nodded. "But who will take this job?" Lord Gregory looked worried "All the finest teachers of the kingdom have already taught her. Now she has…"

"I like to take this job." At last Gothel spoke "Since she is going to be my daughter-in-law, I think I can make her proper bride for my son. I'll try to erase all the bad influences Rider had on her."

At last it was Lord Gregory who turned and spoke to Rapunzel, "And yes, Princess we also want you to spend rest of your times with Prince Edward. We think that will help to make the things better between you two."

Rapunzel gripped the arms of her chair so that her knuckles turned white "WHAT!"

Her father jerked his head in a nod and Rapunzel stared at him in a confused shock. And the reminder of her color drained when the council declared "And the council proclaiming an arrest warrant upon Rider for the abduction of our princess. We want him alive or dead."

Gothel's lips twisted in an odd angle as she heard the last line of the king's declaration. Her eyes met the queen who seemed too much shocked.

Shock and fear combined to send the princess surging to her feet. "But father…"

"Daughter." The king silenced her ignoring his wife's icy glare "I think you'll not make me and your mother laughingstock in front of the guests like this anymore." Rapunzel's head hung to her chest, she couldn't speak anymore. She heard her father saying to Edward to escort her to her bedchamber.

"You never told me." The queen opened her mouth as the princess left the hall with Edward.

"What?" The king was puzzled.

"That Edward is Gothel's son." The queen casted an icy glare at him "You want to defeat Naldora, so you want to find out Rider and you are making alliance with Gothel's kingdom? How funny, Rupert!"

King Rupert studied his wife's expressions for a moment, and then slowly a smile crossed his lips. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "You still don't like Gothel. We had an affair in the past, is that the reason?"

"No." The queen replied sharply, brushing his hands away from her shoulder. "There are other reasons."

()()()

"At least my mother made your punishment milder." Edward jerked his head in a nod, but his voice and expression took on an odd note of triumph as he escorted the princess to her room "She is a good teacher. And soon she will be your mother-in-law that means your mother too."

Rapunzel remained silent. She had no intention to talk with this man right now. He ruined her whole reputation, her parent's honor in front of the council. "Soon we'll grow together, princess." Edward took her hand when they reached the door of her bedroom.

"Edward, I'm really tired." she tried to free her hand from Edward's grasp but Edward seemed not to give up easily. He pulled her hand so hard that she let out a yelp and fell straight against his chest "I won't let you go until you say something." his eyes were blazing and Rapunzel was afraid that he was going to kiss her.

"Edward.." she squirmed in his iron grip.

"Princess, I'm sorry. I'm just jealous…" he whispered as he descended his mouth to her.

"Edward, it's not fair to kiss a lady when she is unwilling." The kiss froze in the midair with Queen Gothel's voice ringing across the corridor. "I don't want the council declaring you as an improper prince too."

"Mother.." Edward seemed troubled. Gothel was by her side in that moment and glared at her son "I think you better go now, son. Tomorrow you'll have your time with her." Her tone was so gentle that amazed her. To her surprise, Edward obeyed his mother's command and left the room.

"He is a bit spoiled." Gothel smiled as she followed her into her room "May be that is my fault."

"Yes, ma'm."Rapunzel nodded, as Gothel had her seated before the dressing table. Then she gently smoothed her tangled hair "Look what you've done to yourself. Let me tame this beautiful mess."

When she finished binding the seventy feet long hair in a neat braid, Gothel smiled at the princess, "So Rapunzel, we expect you to join us in the dinner." Rapunzel was about to deny her offer but her cordial smile stopped her from doing so. May be she wasn't that bad as her son.

"Alright, ma'm." She nodded "I'll be there on time."

"Alright." Gothel pressed her hand and turned to leave. "And, Rapunzel, next time you may call me Mother Gothel."

What a tiring day. Rapunzel shut the door behind her. The thought of having dinner sitting next to Edward really annoyed her. But she had no other way. She was feeling so ashamed and embarrassed with everything. Everything happened because of Eugene. If he hadn't abducted her in the first place then nothing would happen. She had not to face the council and her family wouldn't be disgraced. All she wanted to find him and yell at him right now. That would lessen her anger. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be found to yell at.

"You look weird, Blondie." A familiar voice spoke and a pair of brown eyes peeped through the darkness of the closet.

"Wha.. you…" instead of yelling, Rapunzel stared at him with pure shock. "What are you doing inside my closet?"

"Nothing." Eugene replied casually stepping out of the closet "I was just counting how many dresses you have." Then he moved closer, studying her face as he imprisoned her in his strong arms "You look angry. What happened, Blondie?"

"Stop." she pushed him away, her face grimed with the memory of the entire day. Actually she was angry with everything that happened today and now the anger found its way on him. "That's none of you business. You better oil your own machine."

"Ok."He said as he removed his mantle and settled himself in the nearby chair, gazing at her silently. She really wanted to yell vicious things at him right now. But instead Rapunzel watched her husband with a silent admiration. In the early spring, he was clad in a simple white undershirt, dark blue doublet, brown hose and boots. He did look a bit tired from the journey he made from Naldora to Corona but Rapunzel felt an absurd spurt of happiness that he crossed all the way, took the risks just to see her. Moreover he looked haunted by her, like she was thought the day. She felt a pang of guilt for being so rude with him. Since she was completely uncertain about how to act or feel, she stayed where she was until his speculative silence unnerved her.

"I told you to oil your own machine." She decided to break the silence at last. Instead answering her question, Eugene raised an eyebrow with her words and asked back "How do you feel?"

Flustered by his odd mocking tone, she waited and then said "Why?"

"Now that's a question."

"Are we having a conversation?" Rapunzel demanded darkly and to her complete confusion, Eugene threw back his head and shouted with laughter, rich, full of life. "No, no." Eugene held his stomach as he was laughing so hard "I was just oiling my own machine. So something happened with your prince?"

"My what..?" she bit her lips, her expression quizzical. Eugene sobered, taking pity on the innocence that made him laugh at the same time it made him want her more than he had a night ago.

"Your prince- Edward." Eugene loved the fact that the name made her angrier "I think you've a lovely time with him?"

The question seemed to discomfit her and, as if stalling for time in which to compose the answer, she gazed into his smiling brown pools which were twinkling with mischief, then blood crept up to her cheeks with the realization of his game with her. Sitting in the comfortable chair, Eugene thought she looked incredibly desirable- an angry blonde goddess with the crazy long hair, clad in a purple gown and a braid. She was an absolute desire and it was a real fun to annoy her. "Is the question too difficult for you?" he tried hard to shift his laughter "Shall I try to frame an easier one?"

"Do you know I've to face the council because of you?" at last she busted out. She moved closer and punched his chest with her small fists. "Do you know how embarrassing it was? And you find it funny?" Her wide green eyes were swimming with tears and shoulders shaking helplessly, she said "Everything happened because of you."

"I don't know that." He was still panting from the laughing spell but now he felt genuinely sorry for her embarrassment. He rose from the chair and moved near her, gazing into her eyes sympathetically, "I've no idea about that. I'm so sorry." Dimly Rapunzel was aware that he was reaching for her; she felt his hands closed around her upper arms, drawing her nearer and slowly his mouth descended to her.

"Don't touch me, Rider." Angrily she turned her face away a scant instant before his lips touched hers, her breath coming into rapid gasps as if she was running. He kissed her temple instead, trailing his lips over her cheeks, pulling her nearer, brushing his lips down to the sensitive column of her neck while Rapunzel turned liquid inside. Unknowingly, she clutched at the fabric of his vest, clinging to him for support as the world began to reel. "Don't." she whispered as he kissed her ears and said "You can yell at me, Blondie if that tames your anger."

She tilted her face, to meet his warm brown, sensual eyes and her anger evaporated. Drawing a shattered breath, Rapunzel buried her face into his tunic and said "They told me that I did wrong befriending you. And they told me to spend my times with Edward. They said I'm not a proper princess. And Queen Gothel will be my teacher from tomorrow…" her voice trailed off as she felt Eugene's body stiffening with Edward's name. She hesitated "Well, I shouldn't tell you that I've broke.."

"No, I need to hear everything." Eugene took a deep breath to ease his nerves.  
"Everything." She echoed uncomfortably as she knew Edward wasn't a pleasant topic between them especially when he tried to kiss her. She always wondered what actually happened between these two or what link they had but she swallowed the desire instantly.

"Well," She sighed "But it is not a pretty story, especially when I broke his nose with a frying pan."

"What?" Eugene began to grin "How does he look like today?"

"Well, he was wearing…" her shoulders rocked with mirth as she gasped "He was wearing the biggest bandage on his nose I've ever seen. His face was swollen twice of its size."

"Like a puffer fish." Laughter, rich and deep echoed from his chest, joining the lilting music of Rapunzel's. When at last he caught his breath, he gazed at Rapunzel with his mesmerizing chocolate eyes. Hypnotized by his gaze Rapunzel tilted her face and watched him with pure admiration. Fear clutched her heart when she remembered rest of her father's declaration. "But my father decided to have you arrested alive or dead." She whispered. "You must not come here anymore. The council has proclaimed an arrest warrant upon you."

Now her words made sense. He feared that from the moment he met Gothel. They were planning something, he was sure. And he was not sure if they were up to what he feared…. What if… oh, no..

Memories flashed inside his mind- the day when he found his parents dead in the bed chamber and a mysterious figure vanishing through the window. The scene shifted to the day when his uncle, the new king appeared with his new bride and then to the day when they quarreled with his coronation as crown prince and at last the fateful day flashed into his mind when his uncle assigned a challenge to his newborn son and nephew. At last it led to divorce between his uncle and aunt. But the challenge remained unchanged. Hard it was but it was the only key to the Naldora throne.

He tightened his grip around Rapunzel which almost puzzled her. She raised her beautiful eyes to meet his lost gaze. "Eugene…" she whispered "What happened?"

Startled he gazed down to the beautiful girl in his arms. Accidentally or fatefully she was the bull's eye. All arrows were pointed towards her.

"Nothing." He tried to smile and gathered her in his arms. "But Eugene," Rapunzel sounded urgent "I think you must stop visiting me. You're wanted now. What if they…" she was cut off in mid-sentence as his hand tightened in an abrupt command.

"Stop. Not now." His voice was urgent and commanding. Helpless to deny either his urging or his command any longer, Rapunzel slowly lifted her face to receive his kiss.

His hand plunged into her thick hair, holding her captive while his mouth seized hers in a plundering devouring kiss that sent her spiraling off into the darkness where nothing mattered except his seductive urgent mouth and knowledgeable hand. "Eugene.. it is important.." she tried to protest weakly but couldn't. Sliding her arms up his chest, she twined them around his neck, completely surrendering to his command.

When he finally dragged his mouth from hers, he held her clasped against his chest, his breathing harsh and rapid. "Do you want me to go away now?" he asked voice still husky from the lack of air. Rapunzel wasn't sure. The way he made her to feel, the way he made her life complete, she never dared to lose him again. But the impending danger hanging upon their heads, she couldn't tell him to stay. Unable to find what to say, she remained on his chest, her ear pressed to the heavy beating of his heart, the princess drifted between total peace and a strange joy. Her world shifted to the place where no one could separate them from each other.

After a long silence, she raised her face from his chest and murmured "I don't know."

Her confusion brought a smile to his lips. He held her closer and kissed her temple before saying "Then don't let me go."

In return he received another passionate kiss from her which made his senses reel dizzily. The passionate moment was interrupted with a knock at the door. It was the maid who came to fetch the princess for dinner. It was Rapunzel who pulled away from the kiss and smiled "It's time for supper. I think Edward expects me. You must leave now."

Eugene gathered his boots as Rapunzel hung her hair along the window. "You better join the dinner." Eugene teased "At least I'm not that lucky to have a dinner with you. If I die tonight, I'll die with the unsatisfied wish to have a dinner with you."

His tone made her laugh. And her laughter made the tension lighter. A warm fuzzy sensation filled his beings. He forgot the danger waiting for him outside, instead his need to be here remained vigil inside his mind. He had to protect this innocence by any means. Tonight he needed to talk with his uncle; he really needed to find a way.

"You." She replied, with every ounce of scorn she could put into her voice "Are unspeakable!"

He chuckled before leaving. "That bad?"

**REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS?**

**Possibly you are bored reading this long chapter but I can't wait to get into the twists. So I combined two chapters into one. I hope it'll improve the quality of the story. Sorry for all the typos, errors and lack of fluency. It's hard to write in a foreign language.**

**Your responses will bring the next update.**


	14. Secrets out

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 14- Secrets out_

Rapunzel sat upon the settee in her bedchamber, surrounded by stacks of newly arrived boxes from the seamstress containing yet more gowns to add to the stunning variety of walking dresses, riding habits, ball gowns, bonnets, shawls, long French kid gloves, and slippers that already filled every available storage space in her suite. "Your highness!" one of the maids gasped excitedly as she unwrapped a royal blue satin cloak with a wide hood, lined in ermine. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"It's wonderful!" the princess exclaimed, without glancing up from the book in her hand "Her highness Gothel has an excellent taste."

Unknowingly a sigh escaped from her throat. It was true that Gothel had an excellent choice in everything, and she was an excellent teacher too. For the last few weeks she was following her around, drilling endless amounts of rules inside her head. She had no idea there were so many rules in the world for the princesses. Her parents were not much strict with the rules. Sometimes it made her angry about her own ignorance; sometimes it made her to feel like a prisoner. Still none of that would be her problem if not that pathetic Prince Edward remained glued to her always.

"Your highness, Her highness Gothel expects you in the ball room."

Rapunzel put the book in a drawer, glanced at the clock on the mantel and sighed. Gothel was so co-operative, so sympathetic in everything just like her mother, never got angry with any of her mistakes and it was her who was preparing for the grand ball in her upcoming birthday. It was a huge ceremony and it was the time to brighten her falling image in front of the council. And now it was the time for another lesson.

"There you are," Gothel beamed as Rapunzel entered the ballroom. "Today, I think we ought to go over the correct forms of some moves of waltz. And of course Edward will accompany you through our practice. We can't risk you making a mistake at your ball tomorrow night."

A huge grin crossed Edward's handsome face. He looked well without the huge bandage on his nose. But the red-yellow stripped suit and the ponytail tied with a red ribbon practically ruined his whole appearance. "Hello, princess." He waved cheerfully "I think you've left your frying pan in your bedroom. Besides.." he raised his thick dark eyebrows "You've no other way." His lips twisted with amusement which made Rapunzel to hurl. Suppressing the wild urge to snatch up her skirts and flee from the room, the princess sat down near Gothel, across from the pathetic prince. Gothel seemed unusually enthusiastic today, even younger. She took several sips from a small flask over the mantle and looked at the princess.

"So dear, at first tell me what do you know about waltz?"

"Um.." Rapunzel took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Waltz wasn't widely practiced across Corona. All she knew about it from her mother- few moves, some easy steps and that's all. She taught Eugene some moved in her post wedding party which wasn't great, but was better when her rouge husband didn't know about this thing at all.

"Yes.." Gothel waited. She looked even younger after taking the liquid from the flask. All the grays that shaded her hair even a few hours ago were gone. Rapunzel wondered what it was.

"Tell us Flower." She moved closer, settling her right arm around her shoulder "Don't be shy."

"Well.." Rapunzel began telling the little knowledge she had about that particular kind of dance. While she spoke, she kept eying Edward who was watching her with a sarcastic grin on his face. Gothel listened to Rapunzel's diction, observed her every mannerism, and questioned her on her accomplishments and interests, all the while nodding her curly head and fluttering her fingers in a manner that reminded her of a fidgety little bird.

Gratefully Rapunzel looked at the elderly woman before her. She was so nice, so sympathetic that she could hardly believe that she was Edward's mother. When she noticed her son's sarcastic glances, she took her hand and led her to the middle of the ballroom, placed her arm around her waist and smiled "It's alright." She motioned to the musicians "Let's start from the beginning."

Gothel was a graceful dancer and was an excellent teacher. As their lesson continued Rapunzel made many mistakes and obviously stole some annoyed glances from Edward but Gothel smiled sympathetically, saying "It may be a nice move, dear but you better practice this." Her smile was so motherly; her words were so gentle that the princess began relaxing at last. And when she at last made to learn the primary steps she smiled.

"You are such clever, child." She said approvingly "Now I think my son can accompany you in one more move." she added triumphantly. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes." Rapunzel replied uncomfortably, escaping a glance of Edward who clearly looked annoyed. Unfortunately there was no other option. So when Edward asked for a dance, Rapunzel had to accept it. Her skin burned with the fact that Edward was actually trying her patience. When the music began Edward wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and took her hand in another one, then began to dance. At first it was slow and then gradually the tempo began increasing.

Rapunzel was actually shocked to find the fact that despite his peculiar outfit, Edward was a very graceful dancer like his mother. As they picked up the tempo, he jerked her close to his body and Rapunzel could smell his nasty breath. To her terror she found herself in the close proximity of his mouth, a nasty grin lacing his lips. She was almost afraid that he was going to kiss her. Instead he asked, "So Princess, how far you've gone with Rider?"

Rapunzel stared at him, her mouth as dry as sawdust.

"We are just friends." She replied, her voice was harsh "And nothing else."

"Ow.." Edward raised his eyebrows, looking deep into her eyes. She was afraid if he was looking into her soul.

"So then, you've no problem to kiss me princess? We are engaged. It looks bad if we never shared at least one kiss." His mouth was dangerously close, his nasty smell almost made her to throw up..

She tried to twirl, with a hope to move into a safe distance from his descending mouth. Right then something tangled around her feet, she couldn't maintain her balance, her hand slipped from Edward and the next moment she landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

She wasn't hurt but when her eyes met Edward's enthusiastic face; she really began to feel miserable. Oh, no.. What a disgrace. Blood crept up to her cheek, making her blush. It was Gothel who rushed to her rescue, offered her hand and helped the princess to get back on her feet. Rapunzel's eyes were swimming with tears, almost threatened to fall.

"It's an accident." Gothel gently gathered her hair in a neat bun "It's just your hair. Why don't you cut them off?"

"I' can't.." Rapunzel began to feel better with Gothel's gentle words "Because they are…"

Suddenly Gothel looked interested. Her eyes brightened with interest. "Yes.."

"Because they…"

Suddenly her words cut off with a thunderous laughter from Edward. "Don't blame your hair. It seems you know nothing about waltz."

Rapunzel felt really annoyed while she watched helplessly Edward laughing, rolling on the ground, holding his sides. "How do you know?" She snapped. In the answer Edward stopped laughing but mirth in his eyes wasn't gone.

"You've proved it a second ago. How can be a princess so ignorant?" He replied.

"How dare you tell me ignorant?" Rapunzel tried hard to stay calm while her cheeks began becoming red with anger. "How dare you?"

"You are ignorant, princess. You better admit it." It was true that Edward liked to tease her "I wonder your parents are so poor that they can't teach you properly."

"You…" Rapunzel would throw something on his face for sure if not Gothel decided to stand between them.

"Ah, Edward!" She chided her son "Where are your manners?" Edward cringed at her glare while she moved near the princess and smiled sympathetically "It's alright dear. Let's change the topic. What are you saying about your hair?"

But Rapunzel was spared that agony by the queen, who stepped into the ballroom, cleared her throat, and announced her own presence. "Mind if I cut in?"

Gothel was about to say something to protest but the queen ignored her and walked straight near her daughter. "I hope you'll accompany me in a walk in the garden."

"I'd love it above everything!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Would you mind terribly, Mother Gothel? Prince Edward?" Both gave their permission unwillingly and the princess rushed near her mother, sliding her arm into hers "Let's go, mother."

Before leaving, the queen turned politely to the two occupants of the room. "I imagine you must be very eager for tomorrow night."

"Too much!" Gothel replied in a grim voice.

()()()

Rapunzel looked around at the garden and took a deep breath, closing her eyes in sheer bliss. "Thank you, mother," she said to the queen, "And how kind you've been to come to my rescue so many afternoons with these trip in the garden."

"How about your trainings, darling?" The queen asked hopefully "I heard an argument inside. Is there any trouble?"

"Not much." The princess nodded her blond head, unknowingly brushing her hand through the long strands "I've another hair trouble."

The queen's eyes softened with the unrestrained emotion for her troubled daughter. "Oh, my.' She quickly wrapped her tiny arms around her daughter's shoulder "I hope Edward didn't behave so badly with you?"

Her sorrows were already evaporating with her mother's gentle touch. She rested her head in the queen's shoulder, closed her eyes like the way did when she was a child and whispered suppressing a tired giggles "But mother, I was missing my frying pan."

"Of course you will." The queen laughed and cupped her chin so that her daughter was looking at her. "If I were you, I'll throw the frying pan on his face again."

The queen's laughter brought an answering chuckle from the princess. "I shouldn't tell you but I really enjoyed the moment when I threw the frying pan on his face." she admitted "But I had no idea that the council would punish me so badly. I prefer to rot in the jail than staying with him."

The queen's lips trembled with mirth "Then you can use Pascal."

"Oh, my." Rapunzel's eyes widened with surprise as she looked at her mother, "Are you really suggesting that?"

"I highly recommend this option." The queen replied and then both of them busted into giggles.

There were times when the queen loved to share a friendly relationship with her daughter rather than acting like a mother. This was a time like this. Both women continued walking though the garden, hand in hand, jumping from topic to topic. Rapunzel loved these carefree times she spent with her mother when they were nothing but friends. Her mother was only fifteen when she was born and now she was only thirty three, so their relationship turned friendlier than mother and daughter. Even they shared girly secrets, recent gossips. Now the only thing she wished for to tell her about her secret marriage to Eugene.

The queen reached over the Ivy vines that ascended along the columns of the castle, carefully examined the flowers they bore while Rapunzel looked around her, found Pascal playing somewhere in the garden, and when their eyes met, the little chameleon cricked with joy. The air was gentle and fresh, she inhaled deeply. The atmosphere was so romantic, that she began missing Eugene very badly right now. There were hours left for his next visit, still she couldn't wait. Suddenly she felt an irresistible urge to see his beautiful eyes, the way his lips kissed hers…

Her thoughts were broken with a sudden cry from her mother "Rapunzel, what is this?"

She turned abruptly to meet her mother, only to find a pair of angry eyes looking back at her. The queen's always gentle face was distorted with so much anger and the fire that almost made her to cringe. She had never seen her mother like this. A chill ran through her spine, she looked so furious.

"I must ask you what this is?" her voice was steel.

She was holding something in her hand and Rapunzel's puzzled eyes followed the thing in her hand. To her horror, she recognized the thing.

A boot- Eugene's, the one he lost on the first day of their secret meeting.

"I can explain mother.." Rapunzel gasped, but the queen's furious glare silenced her.

"He visits you every night?" She asked in a steady voice.

"Yes, mother." Rapunzel's head hung to her chest, from fear, from shame. Angry tears were almost threatened to fall.

"In your room?"

"Yes,." Rapunzel didn't dare to lie. Or how could she? The proof was right before her. And there were many reasons for her mother to be furious with her. It was really disgraceful for a lady to spend nights with a man in her bedchamber. But it wasn't unlawful. They were married…

"I'm so ashamed of you." The queen almost chocked with the disrespectful behavior of her daughter "Do you know how disgracing it is for us?"

Rapunzel stood there silently, unable to speak. Her whole body was shaking with irresistible tears. The pleasant atmosphere was vanished in a moment, tuning the whole castle in a prison. How much she wanted to scream out the truth, tell the world about their reality? But she couldn't. It would lead Eugene into more troubles than he already was. But it wouldn't tame her mother's anger. What she could do? She remained where she was; her tears began to roll down from her eyes.

Watching her only daughter crying, the queen began feel very ashamed. It wasn't fair to treat her so badly, when she was already in so many troubles. Her tears said it all. All of a sudden she began to feel very bad for her. She was so young, so innocent. Possibly she was too much in love with him. She knew it from the moment when she admitted their friendship in the council. She moved near her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Rapunzel collapsed in her arms. "I've no other way, mother." She sniffed "I love him. And he loves me too."

The queen held her tightly, letting her sob in her arms. She knew that her daughter would never be happy with that pathetic prince but yet the future of this kingdom depended upon this marriage. Unknowingly a sigh ripped her throat. What if this treaty was never broken? What if Eugene could still marry her daughter? She knew they would be happy, she could assume the future when she had seen them together long fourteen years ago. She didn't hate Naldora, she didn't hate Eugene. Only thing she ever hated the ongoing war between two kingdoms that lead these young lives into distress.

"It's going to be alright." She cooed "It will be. But it's not good to meet a man in your bedchamber."

Her tone was so soothing. Rapunzel raised her face from her shoulder, sniffed and tried to convince her mother with a smile, "Don't worry, mother. We are married."

"Married?" Rapunzel gasped as the queen's expression changed from fury to fright.

"Yeah.. but.." a shiver ran through her spine. Oh, no. what she had done? Her heart froze with fear as the queen moved near her, settled her hand around her upper arm and whispered softly "What have you done, my darling?"

With the queen's soft, consoling whisper, the princess began to relax in her arms. She realized the queen wasn't angry. She was just shocked because she wanted to protect her and now her actions put all of them into a grave danger. Tears overflowed her green eyes as her thin body began shaking with the fear of Eugene's impending danger "What can I do?"

What could she do? The Queen rested her head atop Rapunzel's, listening to her daughter's breathing slowly even out, her sobs turning into gentle hiccups. With Gothel and her greedy son on one side, and her stubborn husband on another, what could she really do? "I don't know." She didn't try to hide the alarm in her voice as she patted Rapunzel's back gently." But the only thing I know that you've put Eugene in a grave danger."

()()()

Rapunzel tossed and turned in her bed, too exhausted to sleep and unable to still her churning thoughts. The queen kept the secret, although she remained unusually moody through the day. In the dining hall she was forced to sit with Edward again and Gothel began teaching her about a few more manners for the upcoming ball tomorrow. Somehow the topic headed to her hair and she insisted to make a nice plait for the ball. Right then she was interrupted by the queen who decided to accompany her to her bedchamber. Rapunzel would see the dissatisfaction veiled Gothel's face with this sudden interruption if not her head was too much occupied with the tension about Eugene.

At last when she was able to retire in her bedchamber, she was surprised not to find Eugene waiting for her. It was weird because it became a routine for the last few weeks to find him hiding in the every impossible corners of her room. Her tension increased with his absence. How much she longed to see him the night before her birthday? She remembered her mother's warning and again her heart squeezed with fear. There were posters across the kingdom to have Rider alive or dead, although Eugene joked about it last night. Still it was alarming because the king had doubled the guard last night. Even from here she could hear their heavy footsteps. She met Pascal's eyes, tensed with fear.

The grandfather clock chimed twelve. It was midnight. Eugene wasn't here yet. Rapunzel's heart continued beating faster and faster, while her eyelids grew heavier.

She sat bolt upright as heavy, dragging footsteps sounded in the room. Something thudded against a wall and a man moaned. "Rapunzel!" it was Eugene's voice but it sounded so ragged.

"Eugene!" she flung back the covers, hurtling out of bed. Racing to the window, she found him hauling inside. "Eugene!" she said, her heart leaping into her throat as he sagged against the wall, his left arm was still bleeding.

"What happened?" she whispered, then quickly amended, "Never mind. Don't try to talk. I'm going to help you." She whirled around, but he caught her arm in an amazingly strong grip and hauled her back, a crooked grin on his face.

"My my.. you look so stunning today." He exclaimed "You are really worth fighting for."

Rapunzel's cheeks flushed. He was pretty disoriented. But there was an urgency in his voice that she couldn't ignore. She noticed the way he was slurring his speech, she even thought that there was a slight flirtatious tone in his voice, but then she decided to blame the blood loss.

"But we need to heal your hand first." She said swallowing the temptation "It is bleeding badly."

"No," he demanded in a urging tone "I need your kiss first. It will heal my pain better than your freaky hair." Even before she could protest, he pulled her closer with his good hand and slowly descended his mouth near her, whispered "It has more magic than your hair."

The urge was irresistible, Rapunzel tilted her head, to meet his warm brown, sensual eyes and her hesitation evaporated. His warm breath brushed her temple, trickling the skin there. Unknowingly, her arms found their way around his neck, meeting the sensitive place of his nape. The magic was more than hair when his lips were only an inch away from hers, and her arms tangled around him tightly only to make him wince.

"Damn guards!" he cursed as the magic was broken.

"We can deal with the kiss later." She said frantically shifting his weight to another shoulder.

When they reached near the big four poster bed, he pulled his arm away and waited docilely while the princess swept the covers back; then he lie down and looked at her with a foolish grin while she healed his arm. Rapunzel looked back at him, with no attempt to hide her anxiety. Even her voice trembled a bit when she said, "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"No." He said sarcastically "It will scare you."

Rapunzel had dealt with enough fear through the day. Now she wasn't afraid to hear another bad news. "You can tell me, Eugene." She said, looking affronted "I'm not an imbecile, you know."

Without answering her question, he reached for her, slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her close, but she moved her head away a secant before his lips reached her. "I'm not kissing you, Rider. I don't kiss a liar." Her voice was steel.

He gave her a hurt look. "You ought to be nicer to me, Blondie. After all, I have been wounded in a fight with your captain." He reached out and captured her hand.

Horrified at the mention of the captain, Rapunzel obeyed the increasing pressure of his hand and sat down beside his prone body. "Oh, my God—the captain! Eugene, why?" She searched his pale features, saw his brave, lopsided smile and her heart melted with contrition and guilt. At least he actually fought to be with her. "Please tell me how you get caught?" she implored.

He grinned "When I emerged from the forest with Maximus. He wasn't much of my concern because I defeated him easily. It was Edward who shot me from behind." Rapunzel's expression darkened. "What was he doing there?"

Eugene rolled his eyes with disgust. "No idea. Possibly flirting with the maids."

"Oh, my God, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked "How much blood you lost?"

"All of it." he averred outrageously. "How sorry do you feel for me?"

"Very." She said automatically "I guess, he hadn't recognized you."

"I hope not." He said as his fascinated gaze moved over her. Her shining hair tumbled over her shoulders in a gloriously untidy mass of molten gold, framing a face of heartbreaking beauty. Her skin was as smooth as alabaster, her brows delicately arched, and her lashes thick and curly. Her eyes were like a pair of large luminous emeralds as they worriedly searched his face, trying to assess his condition. Her mouth was vulnerable and soft—as soft as the breasts that swelled at his eye level above the bodice of her lace-edged cream satin nightdress, practically begging for his touch. But it was her mouth Eugene wanted to taste first. ... He tightened his hand on her upper arm, drawing her closer.

"Eugene, I think you must stop visiting me." She said, trying to pull away "Your poster is everywhere."

His lips quivered with a smile "At least they can't get my nose right." Rapunzel's lips twitched with a slight smile but she kept the dark expression as before "I'm serious Eugene. This place isn't safe anymore."

"How many time you said me the same thing?" Eugene stopped drawing her nearer and then cupped her chin so that she was looking at him "Then the next moment you surrender to me. Even today you longed for me. Can you deny?"

"Please, stay safe for me. Mother found out our secret." Her whole body was singing to his touch but she tried to remain as still as possible "Sooner or later the whole kingdom will know. You will be in a grave danger." Now she was almost pleading, tears welled up from her green eyes as she continued. "Please, stay away from me."

"I can't," he said hoarsely, but his grip on her hair loosened and his long fingers slid downward, curving around her nape while his mesmerizing brown eyes gazed deeply into hers. As if the confession were being tortured out of him, he said raggedly, "I've tried a hundred times to stay away from you, Blondie, but I can't." And while Rapunzel was still reeling from that incredible statement, Eugene pulled her head down and took her mouth in an endless, drugging kiss that stole her breath and stunned her into immobility. His lips moved against hers with a tender, hungry yearning, tasting and shaping them, fitting them to his own, then sliding back and forth as if he wanted more of her. Something deep within her sensed his yearnings and, helplessly, the princess responded to it. Her lips softened and melted against his.

She clung to him helplessly while his strong arms held her protectively. An eternity later, he pulled his mouth from hers and slid his lips along her hot cheek, kissing her jaw and temple. And then, without warning, he stopped.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel whispered urgently, not wanting to pull away "What's wrong?"

Pain tormented his entire being as Eugene pulled away from the kiss. Drawing a shattered breath, he held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Rapunzel." His voice was ragged with tension. His head was cleared of clouds during the kiss, and now he tried to put the things together. He took every possible cautions during these visits, and then there was no way to be caught. He had a bad feeling of being watched. Now even he doubted himself that he caught a glimpse of the Stabbingtons on his way to Corona. If it was true then, Rapunzel was right. His actions were putting both of them in a grave danger. He wasn't worried about himself, but Rapunzel? He couldn't even imagine what might happen if she was caught.

Eugene grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. His keen eyes caught a shadow moving on the opposite side of the door. His suspicions were right. THEY WERE BEING WATCHED! Looking at Rapunzel's worried face at last he decided not to tell.

"Nothing." He sighed "It's just time to go."

"But.." Rapunzel seemed disappointed "It is only two in the morning."

Eugene didn't pay attention to her words; he quickly gathered his boots and made his way to the window.

"I'll meet you on your birthday party." He promised before leaving "And I'll have everything settled by then."

Rapunzel blew out a kiss towards him as he climbed the wall and he smiled back. She stood near the window, watched him riding away.

None of them knew that at the very moment two identical red heads were reporting to Queen Gothel and Prince Edward about their every move.

**Reviews? Faves? Follows?**

**Is the tension growing? I'm pretty tensed too. Since it is my birthday, so I decide to relax for a while. But you better keep tensioning because from now on things will not be so pretty. Sorry for all the typos, errors and lack of fluency.**

**Your responses will bring the next update.**


	15. Shadow souls

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 15- Shadow souls_

Rapunzel stood alone on the parapet looking out across the moors, the wind playfully tossing her hair about her shoulders, her hands clutching the stone ledge in front of her. The hope that her "party" would be cancelled somehow was long gone when the maid informed her that the guests began arriving. How much she wished this to be an ordinary birthday party, but the council decided it to be her official debut as a responsible princess. Now she wished that somehow Eugene could rescue her from this mess, but no, it wasn't possible. Although he assured her that he would have settled everything by today, but she could hardly hope for the best. The kingdom was buzzing with the news of the marriage of the girl with the magic hair. The king had doubled the guard last night after the news of the captain's sudden encounter with a mysterious stranger. Now fear and tension both occupied Rapunzel's heart permanently; now she could hardly breathe normally. Two hours later, Rapunzel glanced at herself in the mirror. The feeling of pleasant numbness that had vanished on the parapet had deserted her for good, leaving her a mass of quaking emotion, but the face in the mirror was a pale, emotionless mask.

"Nearly everyone has arrived," One of the maids bubbled excitedly as the others finished binding her seventy feet long hair.. "It's time to make your grand entrance, your highness."

Rapunzel took a last critical glance at her reflection, accepted the mask that the maids gave her, and picked up her skirts. "I'm ready," she said shakily. As she passed across the landing, Rapunzel paused to look down upon the foyer below, which had been turned into a wondrous flower garden in honor of her ball, with giant pots of airy ferns and huge baskets of white roses. Then she drew a nervous breath and climbed the curving staircase that led upward to the next story, where the ballroom was located.

She was welcomed by Mother Gothel waiting at the entrance of the room. She was glowing literally. And with her there were two large red headed men with their faces covered with masks.

"I hope tonight our dreams will come true, my darling." Gothel whispered in her ears as she led her to the entrance and her two companions followed them.

"Thank you, Mother Gothel." She whispered "For everything." Her knees were trembling beneath her skirts. Then she felt Gothel's steady pressure on her wrists. "It's alright." She smiled. "Tonight is very important for us all. So don't be afraid. Look we are here beside you."

Unknowingly her eyes travelled to the crowd. Her eyes caught the sight of her mother, Queen Anne standing beside her father, King Rupert, hand in hand, but her pretty face was veiled with thick dark clouds. Yesterday, she found out about her secret affair and from then she remained unusually silent. Beside her, there was an extremely handsome man whom she couldn't recognize because of the strange eagle shaped mask covered his face. Her expecting eyes scanned the crowd, but there was no sign of the familiar brown headed man. Rapunzel's heart sank. He wasn't here.

The sea of nameless faces staring up at her seemed to part as the princess descended the steps, and Edward suddenly strode forward from among the crowd. He held his hand out to her and Rapunzel automatically placed her hand in his, but the eyes she turned up to his were narrow with disgust. He was dressed in a bubblegum pink suit with a pair of matched orange shoes that made a horrible contrast with her deep violet gown. Rapunzel wondered if they looked like a pair of badly dressed jokers.

Bending low as if to murmur some intimate compliment, Edward said, "We match, aren't we?" Rapunzel almost gagged at his complement, but still she kept her face carefully calm "Of course, but you look dashing today."

He couldn't get the veiled sarcasm in her voice, instead it encouraged the peacock prince, so he continued "It costs me twenty thousand gold. Isn't that exciting? Do you want me to begin the formalities now, or would you rather dance with me and let them finish giving you a thorough look-over that way?"

"What a choice!" Rapunzel whispered on a choked laugh. Still her eyes were scanning the crowd, hoping for Eugene to rescue her. But he was nowhere to be seen. To her relief, she found her father coming towards her. Rapunzel quickly freed herself from Edward's deadly clutch and turned to her father.

"Father, you look great." She said cheerfully.

"I'm honored, darling." The old king smiled, looking at his daughter and then he stared in stunned admiration at the girl, who was standing before him clad in a violet velvet and satin gown with a low, square-cut bodice, high waist, and wide full sleeves heavily encrusted in pearls and sprinkled with rubies and diamonds from elbow to wrist. A magnificent satin cape lined in velvet was also bordered in pearls, attached at Rapunzel's shoulders with a pair of magnificent gold brooches set with pearls, rubies, and diamonds. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and back, glinting like the gold and rubies she wore.

"My, my, you look like an angel." The king hugged her daughter and kissed her temple. "I hope the council will be convinced with you today. Let's meet Lord Gregory first."

"That will be very nice." Rapunzel exclaimed, although Edward didn't looked so happy with the offer. But Rapunzel simply ignored him and left with her father.

Lord Gregory, the chief councilor was very pleased when the once wild princess greeted him with the perfect etiquette. "Happy birthday, princess." Lord Henry said and Rapunzel answered with a small smile "My pleasure, Lord Henry." Then she extended her gloved hand where Lord Henry kissed. Even she shared some current political topics with Lord Jordan. Unfortunately her happiness didn't last so long. As the music began, she was soon fetched by Edward from the circle. Rapunzel couldn't deny him in front of the councilors, or it would ruin her image again. So she gave Edward a toothy smile when he asked her for the dance and grimly left with him.

"Exquisite," Lord Gregory said to the king. "We've not expected such a change in a few weeks."

"A beauty, a true beauty!" young Lord Wiltshire agreed "She will make a fine queen."

"We knew that." Said Lord Henry. "It was Rider who had bad influence on her."

The king's chest swelled with the pride for his daughter. He turned to his wife who stood at a corner, grim faced. "I told you our daughter will be a great success. And look she also learned to tolerate Edward."

'Oh," The queen raised her eyebrows as her eyes caught her daughter dancing with Edward. "But did you ever ask her if she is truly willing to marry that pathetic man?"

The king understood the reason of her anger, but he had no other way. The Naldora army had defeated Corona in another battle. If he wanted to save this kingdom, then he needed to do this. "Look Anne, I've no other way." He touched her arm gently. But the queen quickly brushed his hand away from her, and turned to face her husband. "But you can make a peace treaty with them."

'Why are you saying that?" The king gave her a puzzled look "They are enemy, and…"

"And you are stubborn." The queen suddenly turned on her heels and stormed out of ballroom.

"Poor Anne." The king startled with a touch on his shoulder. He turned to find Gothel standing behind him with a blinding smile on her face. "She still doesn't like me. But why you looked so worried, Rupert?"

"Just thinking." The king nodded, glancing around him "I'm always so worried about my precious Rapunzel. She was already abducted once and I'm afraid they are planning to abduct her again."

"What do they want?" Gothel also seemed worried.

"Her healing hair, probably." The king nodded impatiently "You know Gothel; her hair is so famous across the world, that it became a legend. And I'm afraid, they want to use it."

"Hmm.." Gothel shook her head worriedly, and then placed her comforting hand over his chest "You daughter is mine too." She paused before saying "And don't worry, I'll protect your daughter's precious hair."

Her dark eyes were reflecting the princess dancing with at distance, and then they met the Stabbingtons standing over the balcony. They nodded affirmatively, signaling that their job was done.

Rapunzel would rather rot in jail than dancing with Edward. He led her onto the dance floor, and took her in his arms as the musicians struck up a dramatic waltz. "Can you waltz?" he said suddenly.

"You know it better than me." She tried to laugh, on the verge of nervous hysteria.

"Princess." He said severely, not bothering the audience "We are going to be married soon, so you better learn to tolerate me."

"I'm trying." she replied, desperately trying to follow him as he began to guide her through the first steps of the waltz. He waltzed, she thought, with the same relaxed elegance with which he wore his extremely bad outfit.

Suddenly his arm tightened around her waist, forcing her into nerve-racking proximity with his powerful body, and he warned in a low voice, "How far is your relationship with Rider?."

"Nothing." She swallowed.

"Then prove it" Edward grinned devilishly. "Then you don't have any problem in kissing me in the public."

Rapunzel stared at him, her mouth as dry as sawdust. But then her eyes widened when she found Edward's mouth descending to hers. His face was distorted in such a cruel smile that almost made her sick in stomach. How much she wanted Eugene to rescue her from this disgracing moment. But no, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"It's the time for the lantern festival." The sudden announcement jolted him from his current position and he raised his head from Rapunzel to find the whole crowd heading to the balcony.

"What's that?" Edward asked quizzically.

"The lantern festival, for the celebration of my eighteenth birthday." Rapunzel said softly "And it's a tradition."

"Oh," Edward seemed disappointed "So all of us must go there?"

"Of course." Rapunzel grinned, as Edward loosened his death grip around her arms.

When all the guests left the hall, Rapunzel let a sigh to escape, and then looked at Pascal sitting on her shoulder. "Let's celebrate the worst birthday ever…" But the words became a scream that shifted by a man's hand that clapped over her mouth as he began dragging her backward towards the exit.

"Happy birthday, Blondie." In the candle light she could see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at her through the strange eagle shaped mask.

()()()

Rapunzel closed her eyes the entire time. Not once did she peek. He made her promise him. "Rapunzel!" She heard his voice, deep and reassuring from the edge of the water.

"Yes, Eugene?"

"You can open your eyes now."

And when she did, she saw him standing tall and anticipating in a boat. Not some ordinary poor fisherman's rickety boat, but one that was ornately made, with a tall, curved forward end. She had never seen it before, but she knew a thing of beauty and excellent craftsmanship and it wasn't made in Corona. Eugene rowed the boat to the edge of the platform where she was standing. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Sorry, I couldn't save you from your pretty prince earlier. I wanted to surprise you." Eugene took off the strange eagle shaped mask from his face and now Rapunzel could see his face clearly now. He was gorgeous, with those beautiful mesmerizing eyes and the heartbreaking face, but in the moonlight, he looked like a mysterious Greek god. Her breath caught inside her chest as she moved near him, so that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. How much she wanted to hold him now, but instead she punched him with fake anger, "Then where was your chivalry when I was almost got myself kissed by Edward?"

"Aw," Eugene rolled his eyes sarcastically. "That will not be so bad. You can compare between us and can decide who the best kisser is."

"Stop." Rapunzel punched him again, turning red. Suddenly she realized that they had already crossed the castle. "Where are we going?" she asked quizzically.

Eugene rowed until the boat reached the middle of the stream. The part of the River Corona headed to the villages. And the castle looked like a shiny dream from here. The place was quiet and the river became the widest here. The banks were adorned with numerous green trees. There was nothing but the silence and peace. Rapunzel inhaled deeply to this sheer bliss.

"It is beautiful." She whispered looking at Eugene with her big grateful eyes. "I've never been in this part of the kingdom before."

"For the best day of your life, I want you to have a decent seat.." Eugene grinned and gathered her close. "Here you and me and no one." He kissed her temple and Rapunzel felt a drop of warm tear rolling from her eyes. No, she wasn't crying. It was her happiness that spilled from her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, hiding her face in his wide chest. His arms twined around her neck as his fingers continued stroking her hair. They sat in the silence until a single light brightened a corner of the sky.

"Look, Blondie." He whispered. Rapunzel raised her face from Eugene's chest, and then her eyes caught the most wonderful scenario ever. There were light, thousands of them, coming from the castle in the clusters, joining the others from the villages. They floated lazily, to the downstream, where they sat, as if they were meant for them. Rapunzel gasped and stood suddenly at the sight of the lanterns' lights seeping from the water's edge to the middle of the river and downstream.

"Do you like it Blondie?" She heard Eugene's soft whisper from beside. She turned and sat beside him with her hand on his wide chest. "I've never seen the lanterns like this before."

"I saw them every year in my days as the spy." Eugene's eyes turned dreamy "And I thought of you."

"Really?" Rapunzel almost chocked from the emotions. She collapsed in his chest while his arms held her protectively. She began humming,

All those days, watching from the windows.

All those years, outside looking in.

All that time, never even knowing just how blind I'd been.

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight.

Now I'm here, suddenly I see.

Standing here, it's oh, so clear,

I'm where I meant to be.

And at last, I see the light.

And it's like the fog has lifted.

And at last, I see the light.

And it's like the sky is new.

And it's warm and real and bright.

And the world has somehow shifted.

All at once, everything looks different.

Now that I see you.

"I love you, Eugene." She said softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you too, Blondie." He gently wiped away her tears and joined her.

All those days, chasing down a daydream.

All those years, living in a blur.

All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were.

Now she's here, shining in the starlight.

Now she's here, suddenly I know.

If she's here, it's crystal clear,

Where I'm meant to go.

"I don't know what I'll do without you." Eugene held clasped her against his chest, Rapunzel clang to him, never wanting him to go. "Don't leave me, Eugene." She whispered.  
"Never." Eugene kissed her temple.

The emotion was so raw. Eugene held Rapunzel's hand to steady her.

"Hey, I've got something for you."

"What?"

"Look here."

Rapunzel raised her head from his chest to find him holding two lanterns in his hand. "Are you still mad with me?" He grinned, rubbing his goatee over her soft skin. It trickled, and she giggled.

"No." Rapunzel smiled, kissing his goatee. Eugene lighted the two lanterns and gave one to Rapunzel. They both held them aloft the water before they released them to the current simultaneously. The two lanterns floated together but were soon separated, as one was held back by a bigger lantern and the other pushed along by another.

"That's not a good sign," Rapunzel clutched his shirt. "Well, nothing lasts forever," Eugene said down-heartedly as the two lanterns were separated.

"Hey, don't be sad," Eugene touched her chin gently. Rapunzel looked deep into his eyes, seeking reassurance , but she did saw the new tenderness in his slow smile, she felt it in the way his arms encircled her, his hand splaying against her spine, clasping her close to him as his mouth took possession of hers, robbing her of speech. When they needed air, they pulled off and smiled guiltily. Again they melted into another kiss softly, gently and then urgently.

"I need you, Eugene." Rapunzel panted.

"Me.." Eugene smiled and then he stopped. The boat was moving closer to the edge as Eugene was no longer taking control of it. The boat passed right by a few familiar people in shining gold armors in the dim light thrown off by the floating lanterns.

Rapunzel noticed the sudden change of mood. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I mean.. Yes.." Eugene looked down and tried to smile. He quickly rowed the boat to the bank and anchored it there. Then he turned to Rapunzel, giving her an assuring smile "It seemed that they want to talk with me."

"Who?"

"The Naldora army. Probably they have some urgent news of the war."

"Alright." Rapunzel nodded, although her heart trembled with an unknown fear. She remained in the boat, watched him going. When he disappeared out of her sight, she turned her face to the water and then her eyes caught something. A boat…coming straight toward her.

Eugene saw them clearly, as he crossed the five meters distance separating him from his visitors, but he was registering all the subtle indications that an unusually unpleasant confrontation was evidently about to occur over some issue because there were thirty-five of his uncle's men-at-arms, who were standing with military rigidity, their faces set and grim. They bowed respectfully as he approached closer. In answer Eugene bowed too, but the grim expression their faces didn't alter.

"Well," He tried to act casual. "Is everything alright? Is Uncle Aragon is ok?"

Their expression darkened as one of the men approached near Eugene. Before he could say another word, one of the Naldora guards moved into position near him, caught both his arms, yanked them behind him, and swiftly bound his wrists with iron handcuffs.

"Hey." Eugene was more than surprised with their strange behaviors "What are you doing? Stefan?" He looked at his colleague, the captain of the Naldora army "What kind of joke it is?"

"Your highness, forgive us for our behaviors. But we have to arrest you." Stefan replied grimly, and Eugene knew he wasn't joking. "We have charges of treason against you."

"Why?" Eugene was puzzled.

"For your secret association with Corona."

**Reviews? Faves? Follows? I like any of them.**

**What do you think about this chapter? Are you bored with the repetition of the lantern scene? It's an AU but I can't help myself from adding it.**

**This and all the previous chapters are rechecked by my beta. She is a busy person. SO if you find any errors or typos, don't hesitate to notice us. Both of us are busy to prepare ourselves for our first ever job interview. Wish us luck.**

**Your responses will bring the next update.**


	16. The dark reunion

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 16- The dark reunion

Eugene stood at the window of the small but well-appointed bedchamber that had been his "cell" since his arrival, two days ago, at the Castle of Naldora, the Naldora royal family residence. His expression was quite annoyed, as he stared out across the tiny houses, lost in thoughts, his legs braced wide apart, his hands were tied behind his back. Since he was a prince, he wasn't thrown in the dungeons, but this confinement was truly annoying him. His thoughts drifted to the helpless girl he left behind, waiting for him, and his heart began trembling with fear whenever he thought about her. He was sure it was a conspiracy, but he wasn't sure if it involved Rapunzel as well. He was sure that things wouldn't go well. His heart was aching for his helpless little wife, he had no idea what was happening to her while he was trapped in this small room.

"His highness has bade me bring you to him." His thoughts were broken and he glanced toward the door as it swung open. The captain of the guards stood in the doorway, speaking grimly.

"Where?" Eugene demanded.

"In the court."

Eugene's blood froze in his veins. He hoped to meet his uncle privately to explain everything, but it wasn't possible anymore. His trial would be held in the court like a common criminal, and God knew what evidence they would bring. And the punishment? He couldn't even imagine what it was going to be. He remembered the night when she clung to him and said not to leave her. His heart squeezed with the guilt when he realized he couldn't see his Rapunzel anymore. She would think that like all the other times he left her as he did to all the other women he met in the past. "No." He shook his head helplessly. "Please, Rapunzel, trust me. I can't leave you. Never."

But it was too late, he thought as he followed the guards down the long hall to the steps which wound down two stories and then led through a maze of chambers. As he passed through the gallery with the guards following behind, Eugene noted that everyone was turning to stare. Judging from the derision on many of their faces, the fact that he'd been confined here and was out of favor with King Aragon was a fact known to all. Then his heart almost stopped for a while when he caught the sight of the Stabbington brothers, dressed in full court attire, bowed to him with a strange expression in their faces. When their eyes met, they grinned sardonically, sending a wild desire to smash their faces with his fists. Restraining himself with the knowledge that his future would not be improved by murdering his uncle's most valued warriors, Eugene turned away and strode through the doors the footmen were holding open for him.

King Aragon was sitting at the far end of the room, garbed in formal robes of state, his fingers tapping impatiently on the arms of his throne. When he entered, he turned his cold, distant gaze on his nephew. Silence followed the announcements of Prince Eugene's crimes—an unusual, icy silence that did not bode well for the outcome of the trial. After several endless minutes of it, Eugene said with cool politeness, " I can explain, Uncle."

"Silence." King Aragon snapped, and Eugene was startled with his furious form, he hadn't seen his favorite uncle like this. His checks were flushed with anger; his shoulders were shaking slightly with the rage. "This is courtroom, Prince Eugene and I've not ordered you to speak. You've no right to speak when you are working against your own country."

"But I've…" Before Eugene could reply King Aragon shoved himself from the chair and continued. "Well, based on the testimony of your men that you've helped the princess escape from her captivity. And then you've visited her every night."" He said in a low roar. Eugene glanced around the room to find the rest of the councilors nodding in unison. His men testified his regular disappearance from the camp at night, his recent lack of concentration, and he couldn't deny any of them. He gave a sideway glace at the Stabbingtons who were smiling sarcastically. "How can you be so stupid, Eugene?" The king breathed angrily "Losing your head over the enemy princess?"

Eugene knew this question would come. He raised his head and looked straight into his uncle's eyes."I can assure you sire, that the princess is a very nice girl. She loves me as well. She will never betray us."

Disbelief, anger, and a twinge of reluctant amusement widened the old king's eyes. "I've no idea that you've lost your head over that girl. Four of our men were killed the night you've gotten yourself into the fight with Corona's captain of the guards." He stood up from his chair and began pacing. "If not your pretty princess is passing your information to her father, then how can you explain that?"

"Do you think that it is her fault?" Eugene growled with disbelief. He had been watched, of course. But he had no idea that so many things happened in his absence. "She loves me. She can never do things like this."

"If she truly loved you, then she will come to your rescue by now." One of the councilor said "To show her loyalty."

"She duped you."

All he wanted to scream out that none of these was her fault, but there was no way to prove her innocence or his. He would better take the charge on him rather than blaming her. He would better die, than believing the fact that Rapunzel betrayed him.

"Please stop." He screamed out loud. 'Please stop blaming her. It is my fault." The whole council startled with his shameless confession. Even the king. He looked into his nephew's eyes clouded with love and guilt. He knew the boy did nothing wrong. All he did falling in love…with a wrong girl. But he had no way to prove him innocent. "What do you want to say, Eugene?" He asked a moment later with the same cold voice.

"It is my fault. Now which accusation do you desire me to address first, Sire?" Eugene replied with courtesy. "The accusation of treason? Or the rest, which constitutes stupidity?"

"Both." King Aragon declared, although his heart broke with the word he was saying.

The last time she saw him disappearing into the woods with some mysterious men was two days ago. Still she could remember his goodbye smile or the tone of his voice when he assured that everything was going to be alright. She remembered the way he kissed her under the lanterns or the way he promised not to leave her anymore. But now those days seemed like a dream, a wonderful dream, when she was living in a nightmare.

The long trail of her braided blond hair was running loose behind her as she was running along the dusty cobblestone roads. Even she didn't know where she was going, all she knew that he was dying. She had to reach near him, save him. It was almost dawn when she reached in a crowded square. What on earth people doing here in the early dawn? She thought. They seemed interested in one particular thing in the middle of the square- one young man with his white shirt covered with thick blood; his hands were shackled behind him. She narrowed her eyes to have a clear look of him.

She knew the face."Eugene!" she desperately called his name. But he couldn't hear her. A man in long black cloak tied the noose around his neck.

"No!" Rapunzel struggled against the human barrier that separated her from him. But it seemed thicker than her castle wall. The platform disappeared beneath Eugene's feet and he fell.

"EUGENE!"

Rapunzel sat straight up on her temporary bed, soaked with the cold sweat, eyes wide with terror as she tried to take her surroundings. She was in a boat with a horse and a woman- her mother. Only a single boatman was rowing the boat slowly. "Having bad dreams?" The queen asked. Rapunzel scooted closer, settled her head on her mother's shoulder. "Can we save him, mother?"

The queen's eyes downed with disappointment. She couldn't answer. Instead she moved a stray hair from her daughter's face, kissed her sweaty forehead. From the balcony the queen saw her daughter escaping with a mysterious stranger. She narrowed her eyes to have a close look of the stranger, he was so familiar. To assure her daughter's safety, she followed them and just then she caught the sight of an army arresting a man. In the faint moonlight, she recognized the prisoner- Eugene, her daughter's husband, her only son-in-law.

Rapunzel was still crying hysterically, she was crying since she heard the news of Eugene's arrest. They were making the four-day journey from Corona to Naldora in two days – a feat the queen managed to accomplish by the expedient, if dangerous and costly, method of paying exorbitant sums to the boatman who reluctantly agreed to row at night, and by sleeping in the boat. The only pauses in their headlong journey were to change clothing, and gulp down an occasional meal. Wherever they stopped, everyone from passengers to barmaids talked about the trial of Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Naldora since they reached Naldora. As the miles rolled past, day receded into black night and gray dawn, then began the cycle again, and Rapunzel listened to the monotonous waves of the breaking water and the terrified pounding of her heart.

At ten o'clock in the morning, two days after Eugene's trial had begun, two terrified woman stopped at the doorstep of the Naldora castle, and begged for an audience with the king.  
"We are here to say something in favor of Prince Eugene." Holding her crying daughter by her side, the queen demanded to the guards standing at the gate.

"Nothing can save the prince now." One of the guards mocked, taking a glance of two dusty women standing in front of him, failed to recognize. "His sentence is about to be announced. Who are you standing at the door at the eleventh hour? Angels form the heaven?"

Rapunzel's heart began hammering in her chest, her cheeks flushed and her knees felt so weak that suddenly she feared that she would collapse at any moment. "I tell you to let us in." The queen demanded again, taking a look of her anxious daughter.

"No, no common people are allowed to attend this trial." Another guard nodded "If you want to meet the king, then wait for an hour." He said sarcastically. "If you came here for alms, then you better wait."

An hour was an eternity! Rapunzel was sure if she couldn't get in right now then Eugene would be dead. Determination surged through her beings as she pushed her mother aside gently and step ahead, "Let us in." she commanded the guard like a princess.

"Who are you to order me?" The guard mocked, not moving from the gate, bursting into laughter. "A Queen? A Princess?" Rest of the guards joined him. Anger replaced the anxiety as they began laughing. In a split of a second, Rapunzel's frying pan slashed through the air in the speed of light, and before the guard could do anything, it sent him sprawling on the ground with a hilariously silly look on his face. And her hood fell backwards, revealing her tong golden plait.

"Want to challenge?" Rapunzel hissed, poising the frying pan high. This time Maximus strode to the other guards who were watching them with an amazed silence, nudged them roughly as if warning them. "The princess of Corona. And Maximus." The guards swallowed unison, recognizing the legendary hair, and of course Eugene's favorite horse. And their frightened eyes moved from the princess to the angry horse standing charging at them.

"Take us to the court room." Rapunzel ordered. "We've something to say in Eugene's favor."

"Yes, your highness." The guards bowed in unison, with fright, with hope, with puzzlement. 'Bravo." The queen patted her daughter's arm as they marched inside.

"Please, let it not be too late." she thought as she followed the guards down the long hall to the steps which wound down two stories and then led through a maze of chambers. They stopped near the door of the courtroom, the captain of the guards talked with the footmen. As they passed through the gallery with the guards following behind, Rapunzel noted that everyone was turning to stare. They had recognized her of course. She stood still, braced against the pain of their blistering look, aware of its cause. In the eyes of everyone who'd believe in the rumors, Rapunzel was the temptress who lured their prince to betray his people. From their conversation, she understood that Eugene was blamed for treason just for the secret meetings with her. Since she was standing here with her mother, Queen Anne, they were obviously suspecting them as the bearer of the news of an impending war with the army that followed them here. And Rapunzel knew that every man in the cavernous chamber on the other side of that door was going to think exactly the same thing of her and Eugene until she proved them wrong.

Rapunzel felt like screaming with frustration at this new delay. Eugene was on the other side of those doors, and she wanted to burst past them and throw her arms around him, tell them that he had done nothing wrong. She told herself that in a few minutes she would see him and find that everything was alright. Her shaky hand touched her mother's wrist as she waited. The queen rubbed her arms gently as she felt her anxiety. It seemed like an eternity when the captain finished taking with the footmen and turned, his face was grim to death.

"I'm sorry, princess." He said. Rapunzel's heart continued beating frantically as he paused for a second, and then spoke. "The time for the witness is over. Now the council is deciding his fate."

Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat. "What is the possible punishment?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Death."

"No!" Panic and frustration made her voice shake and her temper explode. She pushed the captain aside and rushed near the door, frantically shoving the footmen on shoulder that sent them sprawling on the floor. "Princess..' Both the queen and the captain tried to stop her but the princess had already pushed the door open and walked inside.

Rapunzel's pulse began to race as her senses tried to take in the entire kaleidoscope of color and movement and sound. The long, chamber with its high, vaulted ceilings was buzzing loudly with hundreds of muted conversations taking place in the galleries above and on the benches below, where the councilors sat, waiting impatiently for the sentence of the traitor. Her eyes moved frantically as she searched for him.. he was somewhere close, and then her gaze skidded to a stop, riveting on her beloved face. His name rose to her lips, and she bit her lips when she found his arms bound painfully behind his, his gaze was so down and his eyes were so lost. He looked thin, so helpless.. so.. so…

"There is only one punishment for the traitor.' the scarlet-robed and bewigged King Aragon said from his throne, from where he would preside over the trial. His lips were stern, even Rapunzel wondered that she noticed a drop of tear somewhere in his brown eyes, strangely similar with Eugene's. "…is death. I'm sorry, my son." The whole council turned deathly silent, Eugene's head hung to his chest but he didn't tried to move a muscle. "I'm taking my punishment gratefully." His voice was calm.

"No…" Waves of shock and tension seemed to scream through the huge chamber. Rapunzel actually jumped when the guards stepped into the room and grabbed Eugene's arms. Her eyes riveted on Eugene, she walked into the courtroom, her heart thundering against her ribs, she threw her arms around him without further warning. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, but Rapunzel didn't notice that.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene gasped as he felt her warm arms wrapping him protectively. He was sure that he was dreaming. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. No, her touch felt so real, she couldn't be a dream. And for the first time he felt safe in her arms. They would drag her away for sure; he needed to warn her. Unable to hold her with his bound hands, Eugene buried his face in her fragrant hair, dusty from the journey, savoring the fact that she was really with him. "You shouldn't be here." He whispered huskily.

Rapunzel was practically crying in his shirt, her warm tears were soaking his dress. She raised her head, tilted her face to look into his deep brown, sensual eyes, "Don't repeat my words to me, Rider." She chided tearfully.

"But.." Eugene tried to say, but Rapunzel placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "You talk too much, Rider." The couple's exchange of intimacy was interrupted with a cold, deep voice from behind. "Who are you, girl?"

Rapunzel turned to meet the cold, freezing golden eyes of King Aragon. Shaking beneath the blast of his gaze, Rapunzel stepped forward and declared. "I'm Rapunzel, princess of Corona. And I'm here to claim my husband's innocence."

The whole council gasped. Eugene saw the murdering rage in the council's eyes.

He wished she had not come. He was certain that he was going to die, that nothing she could do would make any difference; the torture would be over in a few days, but now her presence added more guilt to his burden. He felt angry with her- for sharing her fate with him. In fact he had surrendered to his fate. And now she was tangling her fate with his.

"We don't believe in your words." The king's narrowed gaze swung from Rapunzel's face to Eugene.

"You must, because I came in peace." Rapunzel cried, loudly, her words echoed across the stone walls of the room. She hugged Eugene tighter as she continued, "Because, I'll stay here as your captive, as long as my father surrenders to you."

The king's brows knitted together as Eugene looked at his wife's face coved with utter madness.

"I don't want this freedom. I'm the guilty." He said to the council. "Please let her go."

"No." Rapunzel stepped forward cutting him off. "I've given my words, your highness."

"Rapunzel." He whispered firmly "Do you have any idea what you are saying? You're bargaining your reputation for my freedom. Don't do it." He pleaded.

Rapunzel's eyes were full of tears. A few drops were threatened to spill from her eyes. Her voice choked as she clung to Eugene's body and whispered, "But I can't let you die." Then she embraced him once more, sadly although her heart was breaking with the sacrifice she made, still sending a fierce message of love though him.

"Rapunzel..no.." Eugene protested weakly but Rapunzel's firm glare silenced him. "Don't say another word." She whispered. "Or I'll hit you with the frying pan."

Eugene moved closer and looked into her eyes, guiltily, pleading not to sacrifice herself for him, and Rapunzel was determined. They looked at one another: it was hard to say which of them was more stubborn, and they moved together rather to support one other than to embrace. Rapunzel held Eugene protectively while he tried to drill some sense in her head. But she had made her decision. There was no turning away from it.

The council looked on them in disbelief. The sight was obscene; a condemned prince and an enemy princess ... Yet it had been allowed, therefore, being so far beyond the accustomed, it became sacred. Their disbelief turned to wonder, and all began whispering as they tried to come to terms with this unheard-of-reality.

After an eternity, King Aragon raised his head and looked straight into Rapunzel's eyes. His eyes were soft with affection. He turned to Rapunzel and smiled softly, "We accept your offer of peace, princess. Prince Eugene is free of all charges. But princess, you and your mother aren't allowed to leave this castle anymore until your kingdom comes into the same agreement with us."

A guard immediately stepped forward and unlocked the cuffs round the prisoner's wrists. Rapunzel took the Eugene's numbed hands between hers, with the tentative fingers with which she might touch her newborn child, or a sacred object that she was unsure she was allowed to handle.

"Why you've done this?" Eugene held her in his arms guiltily, still unable to look into her eyes.

"Because I love you." Rapunzel tiptoed to meet his guilty eyes and crushed her lips against him.

"Your life is more valuable than my freedom." She whispered, although her heart was breaking with the word she was saying. Eugene understood, he held her in his arms and said, "I'll take you home soon, Blondie. I promise."

()()()

Meanwhile in Corona two identical redheads reported about the current discussion of the peace treaty in Naldora. "King Aragon has accepted the marriage." The scar face said. "And he has sent this letter to King Rupert telling him that Princess Rapunzel is alright."

"That is a very bad news, Marcus." Gothel's curly head snapped with the news, she sat in a chair by the fire and tapped on its arm impatiently. "I want the princess for my son. You know her healing hair only works on her nearest kin. So if I want use her healing power, I must make her my daughter in law. Besides I want to take the revenge on my ex-husband."

"Hmm…" Marcus nodded in agreement. "I can destroy the original letter; replace it with the fake one. But what's about the expenditure?"

"Here." A bag full of gold was immediately placed on his palm. The peace treaty from Naldora remained burning in the fireplace.

An hour later, the Corona council gathered in the council room to discuss about the letter arrived from Naldora.

"Flynn Rider has abducted the princess and the queen and holds them captive in the Naldora castle." King Rupert frowned, his face was red with anger, "How dare they tell us to surrender? This is an outrage."

"Surrender is out of question." The captain said, then turned to Edward who was sitting at a corner, red with anger and fury. That Rider, that horrible Flynn Rider had beaten him again.

"What is your opinion about this?" Lord Gregory asked.

"War." Edward replied without a second thought.

"That will be the best answer to their outrageous behavior." Another councilor added.

"Aye." Rest of them nodded in unison. The king who was standing by the fire with his back at the council, turned, his jaw was clenched with anger.

"Destroy them."

**REVIEWS? FAVES? FOLLOWS? I like all of them.**

**Tensed? To add to your tension, I better tell you that the things are not going to be great from now. (The chapter is rechecked by my beta. Still if you note any mistake, don't hesitate to inform us.)**

**Your responses will bring the next update sooner.**


	17. Dreams on fire

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 17- Dreams on fire

Everything happened almost two days ago, and now standing beside the window of her new home, Rapunzel's heart continued trembling with the uncertainty of her future. King Aragon had accepted her peace offer. That good old man freed Eugene from all the charges, welcomed her with open arms. "You're so brave, my child. You bring peace." The king kissed her forehead. Rapunzel liked him instantly. He was so fatherly. She meet Eugene's smiling face, his eyes were shining with the pride for her. But what if father didn't accept the peace offer? She had betrayed her own people. She was a traitor. If father considered the war…oh no…fear clutched her heart. She couldn't forgive herself if something bad happen to these wonderful people because of her foolishness.

"Your highness, do you like this?" The red haired maid asked, opening the heavy lid of the trunk. The king had sent two maids to get her ready for the party. Letting the sigh out of her chest, Rapunzel turned, followed her eyes and when she looked inside the trunk, the array of fabrics took her breath away: there were rich satins and brocaded velvets, embroidered silks, soft cashmeres, and linen so fine it was almost transparent. "So beautiful!" she breathed, touching a length of emerald satin. "The king said you must look your best tonight." The maids began fussing over her, arranging her hair, choosing the dress. Rapunzel surrendered herself to the maids, while her mind kept wondering about the possible outcomes of her peace offer.

"Do you like it?" The voice from the doorway made all three of the women whirl around. He stood there, his shoulder propped against the doorframe, clad in an under doublet of dark blue silk with an over-doublet of pewter gray velvet. A narrow leather belt with golden clasp circled his waist and from it hung a dress sword, exactly like his legendary one. Rapunzel was relieved to see how different he looked from his appearance in the court, so fresh, so relaxed, even his lips twitched with a smile. Her heart swelled when she noticed his glowing face. As he entered, the maids left the room, leaving two of them alone. Rapunzel's breath caught inside her chest when he moved closer, his warmth began ravishing her body.

"Thank you, Rapunzel." He moved nearer and tipped her chin upward, then without any warning he covered her mouth with his. At first the kiss was gentle, teasing, but soon it became deeper, while he unleashed his passion, and Rapunzel's hands slid across his chest and found their way around his neck. At last when they were out of their breaths; Eugene tore his mouth from her. She twined her arms around his middle, while he held her close; his heart was beating against hers, leaving two of them in a complete silence except the wild beating of their hearts. Clasping her against his chest, Eugene drew a shuttered breath, and then broke the silence. "I love you."

"I love you more, Eugene."

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel."

"What for?" The huskiness of his voice made her head snap; she tilted her face and looked into his guilty eyes. "You've to leave your home, your family, just for me." He tore his gaze away from her; his face was clouded with guilt. Rapunzel rested her one hand along the side of his cheek, while another dipped into the mess of his brown hair, making him to look into her eyes. "Eugene." She whispered, holding his face firmly between her palms. "I love you. I'm happy that I saved you." Her voice chocked in the middle, she couldn't finish her words. "I-I hope father will…." Hot tears welled up from her large emerald eyes, rolled down along her cheeks. "I-I miss my home."

Eugene's heart broke. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Everything will be alright soon." He kissed her. "You can go home as soon as your father accepts our peace offer."

His convincing tone filled her heart with hope again. "I hope that father will accept the peace offer, like your uncle did."

"I hope so." Eugene drew her close. They would remain like this for an eternity, if not Eugene released his hold around her. Rapunzel missed the imperceptible movement of his arm and thought that he was going to leave her, so she jumped toward him, and hugged him again. Her heart was filled with worries, for him, for her new family, her family, her people and she couldn't bear the burden anymore. He might have guessed it, because his soft, sensual lips twisted with a smile, but he continued to look at her face without hugging her back. After a long moment, he said softly, "I'm not leaving. I just want to hold your hand, Blondie."

"My hand?" she repeated blankly, holding it toward him. He took her fingers in his left hand, his warm grasp sending tingles up her arm; then and only then did she finally notice the magnificent ring resting in a small jewel-encrusted box in the outstretched palm of his right hand. Embedded in a heavy, wide circle of gold were the most beautiful emeralds Rapunzel had ever beheld, fiery stones that glowed and winked at her in the candlelight as he slid the heavy ring onto her finger. "This belonged to the previous queen of Naldora. As the tradition, it is passed to the future queen. I should give it to her a month ago, but I wasn't sure about my right to do it until tonight."

Perhaps it was the weight of the ring and all that it implied, or perhaps it was the odd combination of pride and mirth in his chocolate eyes as they gazed into hers, but whatever the cause, Rapunzel's heart had doubled its pace. "Future queen?" She asked blankly. "Then why you're giving it to me? It must belong to your uncle's wife."

Her words made Eugene to throw his head back, and burst into laughter. Mesmerized, Rapunzel stared into his fathomless brown eyes while his deep husky voice caressed her, pulling her further under his spell as he continued, "I guess so. Perhaps uncle prefers you to give it to her."

"Why?" Rapunzel scarcely recognized the breathy whisper that was her own voice.

His eyes softened at her naivety, as he kissed his fragrant hair. "Get ready soon and join us," he said, reaching up and tracing the curve of her flushed cheek with his fingertips, "Then you can find the answer yourself." He kissed her temple and smiled mysteriously, caressed her cheek with his knuckles before heading towards the door. "Don't be late. We are waiting for you."

Still confused, Rapunzel gazed at the huge ring in her right ring finger, and then to Eugene's moving shadow, she turned to her maids when they said, "His highness ordered us to make a braid with your hair with some flowers on it."

An hour later, she took a tentative step to the stairs that led straight to the great hall, peeped through the heavy curtains in order to have a view of the unknown people below. She had no idea if they would welcome her easily. The confusing conversation with her husband, and the mysterious expression of his face left her complete puzzled. Besides, she told herself bracingly, it was her new home, new family; she had to take care of them. Drawing a long, steadying breath, Rapunzel walked down the last step and rounded the corner.

The sight that greeted her in the torch lit hall made her blink in momentary confusion. Almost eight hundred people were present below, waiting patiently for the guest of honor; even she caught the sight of her mother, chatting happily with King Aragon, which made her more confused. There was a twin throne in the middle of the room, but no one was sitting there. Moreover, there was no sign of the new queen of Naldora. She spotted Eugene easily, for with the exception of his uncle, he was the tallest man in the great hall. He was standing not far away, talking to a group of men and women, a goblet in his hand, laughing at something one of them said. Tonight, he did resemble the legend she heard about him, relaxed, and free spirited, and dangerously handsome, Rapunzel thought with a tiny tingle of pride as her gaze drifted over his tanned, chiseled features. Alerted to Rapunzel's presence by the sudden dropping of the noise level in the hall, Eugene put his goblet down, excused himself to his guests, turned, and stopped cold. A slow smile of admiration swept across his face as he beheld the young princess who was walking toward him in a gown of blue-green velvet with a fitted bodice and a slashed skirt that parted at the front to reveal a shining gold undergown. A matching velvet mantle lined in gold was draped over her shoulders and held in place with a flat gold chain inset with aquamarines. Belatedly realizing that he was forcing his courageous young bride to come to him, he walked forward, meeting her partway. Taking her warm hands in both of his, he drew her close, grinning down at her with unconcealed admiration, "You are beautiful," he said softly. "Stay still for a moment so they can all look their fill." Then he kissed her temple gently.

"But…" Rapunzel was still looking around her. "Will your people welcome me so easily?" I'm an enemy princess." She asked.

"They admire you, Blondie." Eugene brushed a warm kiss upon her forehead. "You brought peace. Look around you; they worship you, my love." Rapunzel studied each and every faces in the room, as Eugene led her through the crowd. She met Eugene's warm smiling eyes. Now she began to relax a little.

"They're welcoming me." Rapunzel smiled at last.

"Told you." Eugene smiled, and Rapunzel realized that he was actually leading her to the dance floor.

"I remember you're the worst dancer in the world." Rapunzel threw a teasing look at her husband, frowning a little "And I can't do waltz."

"What a bad pair of dancers we are." Eugene flushed a grin, without any more words, he took her firmly in his arms. "I've taken dance lessons since I realized that." "What?" Rapunzel's jaw dropped, as he began to whirl her expertly. He had, Rapunzel realized at once, taken his dance lessons very seriously, because he had turned into an excellent dancer. Unlike Edward, he was an excellent teacher—by the third dance she was twirling and skipping and leaping right along with the others.

"Satisfied?" he said with a disarming grin.

"Hmm..," she said, happy and flushed, her chest heaving with exertion. "I truly needed a moment to rest." Eugene's gaze drifted appreciatively to the rosy skin swelling above the square bodice of her gown, making her feel strangely excited and nervous at the same time. "Look at my mother," she said, and he reluctantly forced his gaze to hers. "She seems so happy."

"She is very friendly." Eugene smiled at his mother-in-law "Without her help nothing will be possible."

"Actually she informed me about your arrest. I guess she always has a soft spot for you." Rapunzel glanced at Eugene's uncle."But where is his wife, the new queen?"

"Why don't ask him yourself?" Eugene's eyes danced with her question.

"They'll make wonderful rulers." King Aragon sighed, offering a glass of wine to Queen Anne. "At first I thought Rapunzel was duping my nephew, obtaining information from him." He teased. "I was so upset when I realized it."

Queen Anne smiled, accepting the glass from him "And I was really upset when I discovered my daughter's secret marriage to Eugene. But…"

"Now both of us are proved wrong,' King Aragon offered his hand to the queen in the dance. "I wasn't ready to accept the marriage either. But when I saw your daughter trading her freedom just for Eugene's life, I realized what a fool we are. We're fighting for our pride, while our children are fighting for peace and love."

"Hmm.." Queen Anne smiled, eyeing the happy couple coming straight toward them. "But I just wonder if my husband takes it as easily as we did….

"What's all about, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, as Eugene continued dragging her toward his uncle. "Where is the queen?"

"I can see her standing right before me." a familiar voice answered. The young couple turned to find King Aragon standing right behind them. Rapunzel blushed, as she caught the warm glow in his eyes.

"My child, you've done a great job." Queen Anne beamed beside her.

"But what does it mean?" Rapunzel looked at her mother still puzzled.

"It is the prize for your courage, darling." Old King Aragon smiled, "You're the perfect queen for this kingdom."

"What?" Rapunzel's face fell, she glared at Eugene. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Eugene raised his hands in surrender, still grinning. "It's your mother's plan." Rapunzel's eyes lit up with joy as she threw her arms around her mother. "Mother." She was almost sobbing. The queen held her crying face, and kissed her temple. "It's alright darling." Rapunzel sniffed, and then looked into her mother's identical green eyes. She could see the pain of betraying her own husband. Her heart squeezed with the pain for her. "But mother, if father knows…" The queen closed her eyes; a single tear was about to spill from her green eyes. Then she blinked, and tried to smile. "Darling, your happiness is my first concern. I'll reason your father. Now smile." The queen winked as King Aragon tapped her shoulder. "We're getting late."

Rapunzel kissed her mother, as King Aragon returned her to Eugene, who, offered his hand, and she gratefully accepted. The crowd parted as King Aragon led the young couple to the twin throne. Rapunzel felt Eugene's grip tightened around her wrist as they ascended the stairs, she saw the love of the universe shining in his brown eyes when they stood together before the throne.

"I promise to protect you, our kingdom, and the peace with my life." Eugene whispered, smiling softly at her. Rapunzel's heart soared with the pride and joy, as she gazed into his eyes, tender with love. "And I devote myself to you." She felt Eugene's hand finding her nape, while his lips met hers.

"Now greet the new crown prince and princess, the future rulers of Naldora." King Aragon announced, as they broke the kiss. Together they turned to the crowd, and smiled. They cheered louder as Eugene held her closer to him, and it was obvious to anyone watching that the former princess of Corona was greatly welcomed to her new home by her new people. Rapunzel was crying as she smiled back at them. After all, it's not every day a woman could bring peace between two kingdoms.

()()()

Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Up there to see the view," Eugene said, pointing to the steep steps that led up to the wall-walk, a wide stone ledge adjoining the castle wall that ran through all twelve of the towers, enabling the guards to patrol the entire perimeter of the castle. They had managed to escape from the party, and it was the time to find themselves alone. Together they walked high atop the tower, separated from rest of the castle; Rapunzel looked out across the moonlit valley, the breeze blowing her hair about her shoulders. "Naldora is beautiful." She turned to Eugene.

Eugene raised his brows and looked at her with his amazing brown eyes, "You like it?"

"Very much." She moved close to him, clinging to his side, "And I'm amazed to see how your family welcomed me."

"It will not be possible, if not you stepped boldly into the court." Eugene wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, tipped her chin, so that she was looking into his eyes, "You saved my life, you brought peace to our kingdom. I'm so proud of you."

Rapunzel's heart soared higher, when he said this. She opened her lips, when he leaned forward to kiss her, welcomed him proudly. "I love you." She murmured against his lips. "I love you too." Eugene lifted his lips from her, moved to her temple, kissed her eyes, and then his lips touched her ears. "And I want your children, Blondie. With your hair, with your courage…."

Rapunzel blushed with his comment. Slowly she raised her face and met his eyes. "But I don't know how children are made." Her voice was so innocent that made Eugene to throw back his head and burst into laughter. "Is it that funny?" Rapunzel sounded offended. Eugene stopped laughing, and gazed at her naïve face. She was so beautiful, with those big green eyes, small chin, crazy long hair, so courageous, yet so naïve. Eugene thought he was falling in love with her again and again. He lowered his face near her and smiled, "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then let me show you." Eugene grinned, and placed his hand along her spine, sending unknown tingles through her body. "Eugene." Rapunzel whispered, confused. 'Don't talk." His mouth seized hers with gentle violence, his hands shifting over her back and sides in a possessive caress, pressing her ever tighter to his chest. Slowly, tantalizingly, he coaxed her lips to part, and when they did, he deepened the kiss. He kissed her until Rapunzel was breathless and leaning into him, her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him closer. When he finally broke the contact, he kissed her cheek and the corner of her eye and her temple, then he laid his jaw against her hair. "I need you," he whispered tenderly. "I love you."

Tipping her head back, she gazed into his heavy-lidded, smoldering eyes and slowly slid her hands up his chest in an open invitation, watching the fires in his eyes begin to burn. "I love you more…" she whispered.

But her voice drowned out as a guard far off to their right suddenly raised his trumpet and blew an earsplitting blast on his clarion. Twenty-five other guards, stationed at intervals along the wall-walk, turned in his direction, and a moment later, after confirming what he saw, they lifted their own clarions and suddenly the peaceful night was split with the ominous blasts of trumpets. Within seconds men-at-arms were pouring into the bailey with weapons at the ready, some of them dressing as they ran. Frantically, Rapunzel turned to Eugene. "What's wrong? Eugene?"

Eugene's face turned white as he noticed the captain of the guards, stationed themselves along the walk-walk, strapped their swords. In the faint moonlight she recognized the army, clad in the familiar golden armor, advancing toward them, carrying a purple flag with the sun.

The Corona army. They were fully armed; their swords were poised above their heads. Rapunzel's heart began beating frantically. Swords, army... Bloodshed.

The captain of the guards walked near them, whispered something in Eugene's ear. Eugene issued orders to the captain-at-arms, and when he turned back to Rapunzel, she was staring out at the flickering lights, her fist pressed to her mouth. "Rapunzel," he said gently, but the eyes she raised to him were wild with terror, and she realized at once he had to get her away from the scene of what obviously looked to her to be preparations for a full-scale battle.

Hundreds of torches were being lit in the bailey and on the castle wall, and the whole scene was already aglow with eerie yellow daylight as Eugene took her arm and led her, down the steps and into a secret pathway. Opening an old heavy door that led to a secret underground path, he turned to her, and she looked at him in numb anguish. "Shouldn't I be here? May be father will…"

"Rapunzel." Eugene's face was distorted with pain as he gazed at her. "Your father isn't with the army. Edward is leading them. He is my cousin. He hates me, and my uncle, his own father for divorcing his mother Gothel." Rapunzel's eyes widened with terror as he continued, "He envies me for my uncle's affection for me. He has refused to speak."

"But…" Rapunzel clutched his shirt, "You're brothers, and you two are going to kill each other…" Her whole body was trembling with an unknown fear.

"I can't kill my own brother." Eugene's face turned sad, then his jaw was clenched, "But if he tries to kill my uncle, I'll have no other way…They are fully armed, but my people are not ready…."

"But…" Rapunzel insisted. Her knees were already feeling too weak as some heart wrenching cries broke the silence of the night. A flow of some dark liquid running from the stairs above stopped at Rapunzel's feet. It was thick, dark, salty smelling, in the flicking light Rapunzel recognized it- Blood.

"Ah." Nausea gripped her, she clutched Eugene's shirt to steady herself. A thought crossed her mind. Her mother, Queen Anne was inside too. 'Eugene.." She whispered strained. "My mother…." Tears rolled along her cheeks. "Eugene…"

Eugene kissed her temple, and unsheathed his sword. More and more cries shattered the silence of the night. The flow of blood was getting wider and wider. "Don't go, Eugene." Rapunzel tried to hold his hand. Her body was shaking with the cry. "Take me with you, Eugene. Please, don't leave me. I love you…"

"I love you more..." She saw his smile for the last time before he released her hand and shoved her into the darkness of the underground passage. "Eugene." She tried to open it but the door was locked from outside.

"Go, Rapunzel. Stay safe for me." his voice faded but it continued echoing inside her mind. She ran. This underground passage had cut her off from the rest of the castle. She had to get out of this tunnel, find out a way to join Eugene in the castle. She needed to save her people, by any means.

She couldn't hear the cry of the dying men who greeted her only an hour ago. She couldn't hear Edward's cruel laughter as his sword passed through good King Aragon's heart or her mother's pleading cry, or the clashing of the swords. She wished it to be a horrible nightmare. She wished it to be a stupid game of hide and seek; she would find him somewhere waiting for her. She would jump in his arms and punch his chest with fake anger. She didn't know that he was lying motionless among the dead; his handsome face was now stained with blood.

She wished, she wished….while the Naldora castle fell apart.

She ran until she saw a thin ray of light on the other side of the dark tunnel. Blindly she followed the light, and at last she felt the cold wind blowing on her face. She crawled through the narrow opening and at last she found herself under the open sky adorned with thousands of stars.

"Where am I?" Rapunzel thought as she pulled herself on her feet. She was standing in a forest, and it was still dark. Then why the sky was tinted with orange? She looked around her; she was alone, very much alone. Eugene wasn't here. Then where was he? In the castle? But where was the castle?

She followed Pascal's eyes. The castle was in front of her, only a mile away. It was orange, very much orange, painting the night sky with bright orange.

It was burning with...her people…good king Aragon…her mother…and…and…..

Eugene.

End of part two

**Cliffhanger?**

**Review to get more.**


	18. Here without you

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 18- Here without you

She sat by the window, staring at the pouring rain, but her green eyes were not seeing anything. It was almost two in the morning, but she couldn't even close her eyes for a moment- what if she ended up in a nightmare tonight, without Eugene to soothe her again? Things changed so much within one night, even last night she was standing hand in hand with Eugene, his lips were only a breath away from hers, his eyes were glowing with his love for her, while his lips kissed hers.

_I want your children, Blondie. With your hair, your eyes…._

She tossed about her bed; she had so many things in her mind. She didn't know whom to blame for everything. She hated Edward, when he drugged her from the ruins of the castle. She wanted to stay there, beside the dead, the remains of her mother, her people…her Eugene.

She remembered the day. How could she forget standing before the burning castle, with all the blood and dead bodies around her? How could she forget the pungent smell of human remains, sending her almost at the verge of unconsciousness? How could she forget the moment when she stepped into the great hall only to find piles of lifeless bodies?

Tears rolled down from her big green eyes, she didn't even try to wipe them away. She didn't know whom to hate right now. She hated Edward for invading her people without warning. She hated him with all her heart when she saw the bloodstains on his naked sword that pierced King Aragon's heart. "Princess, you must leave with me." His handsome face was twisted with a sardonic smile. His powerful hands grabbed her arms, practically hauled her out from her sanctuary.

"Did you kill these people?" The only question she asked him while he dragged her out. "Yes." He smiled, "And I killed your lover too." His grin grew broader when he tossed the blue vest toward her, which Eugene wore last night. She recognized. Her whole body was shaking, she was about to faint when she saw it. Because it was covered with thick red blood.

Eugene's blood.

Of course, she hated her father too because he was the one who declared the war. She couldn't even believe how could her father could be so heartless. The old man was paying for his mistake. He lost his wife. Yes, his wife, her mother Queen Anne. She was dead too. He was in bed since then, grieving for his mistakes. Rapunzel tried to heal him with her magic hair, but magic couldn't heal the broken hearts. She knew. She didn't know whom she would console now- her father or herself.

At first she was angry with Eugene. If he didn't kidnap her, none of this would happen. She would be married to Edward and Eugene would remain alive. But could she live without meeting him? No, she shook her head. Eugene was her life, the air she breathed in. Her life would never be complete without him. All he did, to save her, bring peace between two kingdoms. She couldn't blame him either.

Now it left only one person she could think of- herself.

Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder scared the princess half to death, and she jolted up to a sitting position, trying to catch her breath.

Storm, she thought. Rain had tamed the fire burning the Naldora castle, but it couldn't tame her sorrows. She drew her knees close to her chest, letting out a sigh as a flash of lightning illuminated the dark room. She was afraid. She remembered the night when Eugene climbed up into her room, she was afraid of the storm, he held her close, and kissed her while the thunderclaps shook the world outside. She was so happy then, she was the happiest person in the earth.

Now she could never see his gorgeous face again, or feel his lips against hers.

Another thunder shook the room, sending the princess surging to her feet. She wondered whether she needed to check on her father, then the door behind busted open.

"Rapunzel, darling." The princess startled with her father's voice. She turned to find the king standing at the door, his old face was haggard, still concerned. "Are you alright, dear?" Rapunzel was still shaking from her own grief, and now her father's sudden entry set her anger on fire. "That's none of your concern." She replied coldly, without meeting to his eyes. "Go away." She yelled.

"But darling, you are afraid of the storm." The old king tried to say, his voice was full of concern. "And you look so pale."

"When on earth you begin to be concerned about me, father?" Rapunzel yelled, now facing the old king. "For you, my husband is dead. And my mother is dead too." She was shaking with anger, blood crept up to her face, and she thought that her head would burst.

"Listen darling…" Blood drained from the king's face. He couldn't look into his daughter's eyes. "I…"

"Go away." Rapunzel screamed. "You murderer."

"I've not told Edward to kill them. I just…"

Rapunzel took a deep breath while watching the king shaking a little. But she felt no mercy for him. "You killed my mother too. How can you do this? She loved you so." She watched rest of the blood draining away from his face. The old man looked so pale. His head hung to his chest, he couldn't speak. Tears rolled from his eyes, for the first time since this angry encounter with her father, Rapunzel noticed that he was crying. Oh, my God, the mighty king, the victorious King Rupert was crying. He was crying for losing his wife, he was crying for destroying his daughter's life. Suddenly Rapunzel began to feel very bad for yelling at the suffering old man. She walked near the king and held out her hand, the king immediately closed his fingers around hers. He was shaking.

"I was so upset." She apologized. "It's alright." The king patted her hand. Then she noticed that he was holding her mother's old hair pin, which she wore on the day before her death. The king saw his daughter clutching Eugene's blood stained vest, tear stained her face too. For a moment, the two of them were silent, as they gazed out of the open window over the kingdom. It was late, all the shops were closed, and there wasn't a light on anywhere Rapunzel could see. The only luminosity was the moon, and even that was barely noticeable, almost fully concealed by the dark clouds that blanketed the sky. Buckets of rain tumbled down from the heavens, and Rapunzel flinched as another bolt of lightning ignited the sky. The rumble of thunder soon followed, and the princess couldn't help but think that this window view mirrored _exactly _what they were feeling inside. If someone dissected their soul in that moment, she was _sure_ this was precisely what they would find.

"I'm so sorry darling." The king said, watching the thick dark clouds, "I only told Edward to rescue you. I didn't tell him to kill them all."

"But he did." Rapunzel tipped her face, looked at her father's watery eyes, she rested her head in his chest and whispered, "Father, Edward killed everyone there. He killed because he hated Eugene. You've paid for trusting him, father. We've both paid."

Then again both of them feel silent, tears rolled down from their eyes, like the rain outside. They both suffered from the same pain, they both cried together. They were alone, very much alone. Somehow from inside she forgave her father for everything.

So after when she walked the king down to his room, she gently closed the door behind. The king was dying, she knew. The old man had withdrawn himself from everything. She couldn't heal broken hearts. If she could, she would heal her heart first. When she returned to her room, she found Pascal watching her with his sad red eyes. The chameleon seemed worried too.

"Sleep Pascal." She said "Don't worry for me.'

She stood beside the window, watching the pouring rain, holding Eugene's bloodstain vest close to her chest. Her tears soaked the fabric. Was Eugene happy on the other side of the world? May be he was also missing her there, thinking about her...Her eyes fell on the ruby ring in her finger, her wedding ring. She hadn't taken it off, she didn't believe he was dead…or she didn't want to lose him.

_Always be with me..._ Rapunzel thought, tears flooding her eyes once again. _And now you're gone...This is all I have left! _

She wished it to be a horrible nightmare; she wanted to wake up to find everything alright again. But the tears rolling from her eyes, the bloodstained vest in her hand was telling her it was true. Horribly true. She couldn't even have his child that would remind her of him. She didn't have her mother alive to cry on.

The only reply was another clap of thunder, and with a sigh, she pulled the curtains shut and walked back over to her bed, slipping underneath the covers. Pascal curled up next to her, giving her one last sympathetic look before shutting his little eyes and drifting off into slumber.

She had no mother to cry with.

She had no husband to live with.

She had no child to look upon.

Only one she had, Edward, the horrible cruel man, who murdered her dreams.

And there was no Eugene to rescue her now. She was alone. Very.. very much alone.

()()()

"Can you hear me, Rider? Wake up man."

With effort that nearly sapped his strength, Eugene tried to move his head, trying to respond to the command, while pain again sent him plunging into the dark

oblivion of unconsciousness.

"He isn't moving." A familiar voice spoke, too anxious. Eugene tried to recognize the voice, but it was too much for his current state.

"Your highness," The voice which was commanding him earlier, spoke, "You're injured too. You must not be anxious."

"But.." The female voice, which Eugene recognized as his mother-in-law's, said, "You can't understand Hookhand, this boy is my son-in-law. He saved my life."

His head was clearing of cobwebs, now he could remember. By the time when he reached the battlefield, his uncle King Aragon was already lying dead on the floor, with a sword plunged into his heart. Queen Anne was trying to scramble out from under his heavy body, while Edward's sword was nearing her throat. He jumped in front of her, and…

"Only to end up in hell, your majesty." Hookhand responded. "The castle has collapsed. And we're trapped here like animals. No food, no water. The castle is burnt completely."

"And everyone is dead. Most probably everyone think us dead too." The queen sighed.

The castle collapsed? What happened to Rapunzel? Was she alright?

With all his strength Eugene tried to move his head, and opened his eyes a little. Wait. Why it was so dark? Was it night? He blinked.

"Look, Rider is moving." He head Hookhand's enthusiastic voice, as his cold hook touched his forehead.

"Where is Rapunzel? Is she here?" the first question he asked and felt blood ooze from his cracked, parched lips.

"No. She isn't." He felt Queen Anne's lips pressing a kiss on his forehead. "But, how are you feeling, son?" She asked.

Exactly to say, his head felt like a lead, his whole body felt like beaten by twenty men. But none of them was his concern. His only concern was the darkness around him. He blinked again..once..twice…thrice… the darkness wasn't gone.

"Is it night?" He asked again.

"No." He heard Hookhand's confused voice. "It is almost noon."

"Is it an underground cell?" he asked hopefully. "No, my son." He felt Queen Anne's hand touching his forehead. Eugene could feel her warm breath brushing his skin. Eugene blinked again, trying to focus, but everything remained as dark as before. Fear clutched his heart when he whispered, "Then why it is so dark around me? Isn't there any light here?"

"There is plenty of light here." Understanding his bewilderment, the queen rested her hand along his cheek. "What's wrong with you, son?"

Eugene swallowed; tears began rolling down from his open eyes, form grief, from the lost hope of seeing Rapunzel again, as he whispered.

"I can't see anything."

**I'm following a few hints from the original fairytale. **

**Press the ****"FAVES/FOLLOW"**** button beside the summery box, click on "****FOLLOW****" and "****FAVORITE****" box separately (As your wish). Then scroll down below and drop your thoughts in the ****REVIEW**** box. And get a sooner ****UPDATE****.**


	19. Afraid of the dark

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

_Chapter 19- Afraid of the dark_

She dreamt about Eugene. He led her to the churchyard, surrounded by hundreds of headstones, each one bearing the name of her mother, or Eugene. She rolled onto her back, trying to escape from the dream, her eyelids felt as if they were weighed down with iron when she made an effort to force them open, and when she finally succeeded, she wished she hadn't. Her head felt as if someone had buried an ax in her skull, and the sunlight pouring in from the window made her eyes ache. Wincing, she turned away from the source of the sunlight, and her eyes took the surroundings- the same empty room, the murals, Eugene's bloodstained vest lying beside her, painfully reminding her of the harsh reality.

Pain shrieked through her body and erupted in a tortured moan as her mind snapped into focus and her gaze stopped on Eugene's vest lying beside her. She shook her pounding head; trying to blot out the images marching across her mind…._Eugene was dead…. Her mother was dead…..It had been a week since their death… _Rapunzel's head fell back on the pillows, and she closed her eyes, oblivious to everything but the torment searing her mind.

Her eyes opened again to find a thin woman in a starched black uniform, white apron, and cap, entering into her room. The chambermaid, Rapunzel realized dimly. Rapunzel frowned in confusion, as she met the anxious look in the maid's face. "What's wrong, Marian? Is it father?"

"I'm so sorry, your highness." The maid sounded so panicked, as she feared how much her words would hurt the princess. "His highness…" she was wringing her hands "He is taken to the bed again, he refuses to eat again…the physician can't leave his side…" she slurred.

"What?" The last words penetrated Rapunzel's mind. All of a sudden she feared that her father was going to die. "Is he sick again? May be my healing hair can help him." she told the distraught maid. "Oh, no, your highness" the maid sounded so frightened "It won't do any good anyway. The physician says that his heart is broken. He doesn't talk—he just stares…"

Alarm overcame Rapunzel's grief and, ignoring the maid's protests; she swung her legs over the side of the bed, grasped the bedpost to steady her swaying senses, then pulled on her dressing robe. When she reached the king's room, she found an anxious royal physician hovering over the royal highness lying in the bed. She took her seat beside the king and took his pale hand in hers. He was so thin, so pale that he was hardly recognizable as the mighty King Rupert of Corona. She didn't hate him anymore. He was still paying for his sins, and now he was dying. She lost her mother. Now she couldn't lose her father too. Despite the physician's protests, she wrapped her hair around his bony frame and sang the healing incarnation, her hair glowed, but the king remained as same as before. A sigh escaped from her mouth. Hair couldn't heal broken hearts, she knew that well. If it could, she would heal her own heart first.

"Father." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. To her voice his eyelids fluttered. "Father" She gasped, as his weak hands were gripping hers. Her heart missed a beat when she found his lips trembling a bit.

"Eugene wouldn't like you to grieving like this."

Rapunzel's breath caught at her throat, she closed her eyes and two tears rolled from her green eyes. But when she opened them, she saw her father's blue eyes were watching her. "But what can I do, father?"

"Move on." The king whispered. "Both your mother and Eugene would want you to do that."

"I loved Eugene, father." Tears welled up from her green eyes.

She saw the tears rolling from the old king's eyes, like hers. "And.. I've never told your mother that I loved her so much." The king wrapped his arms around the weeping girl and drew her close. Rapunzel rested her head against the sad man's cheeks. Their tears mingled together, while two of them were crying for their lost loves.

At eight o'clock the following evening, Rapunzel left the king resting peacefully and went down to the council room rather than return to the depressing isolation of her own room.

"Hi, princess." Rapunzel's head jerked with a voice coming from her behind, and she turned to find Prince Edward standing at the doorway. She ignored him, and continued to walk.

"Let me accompany you." Edward grabbed her hand before Rapunzel could turn to leave, "And you look so awful in this dress. You better change into something presentable."

"I like this dress. And I'm mourning for my husband." Rapunzel replied irritably, not even looking at him. She had no intention to talk with that hideous prince as he continued dragging her to the garden. She hated him so. But why wouldn't he realize that? He knew about her marriage with Eugene- why couldn't he just understand that she was going through a lot right now?

"You look no better than the servants." Edward persisted "As a royalty you should wear something elegant."

_You're one to talk about outfits,_ Rapunzel thought bitterly, eyeing Edward's choice of outfit today. Red green suit, with the stripes of tangerine and sea green; Rapunzel thought this was the worst clash of colors yet.

"And it has been a week since his death." He added sarcastically, eyeing his reflection in the window. "No one knows about your marriage. You mustn't dress like a widow."

She bit her tongue at another one of the prince's hurtful insults. Was that all he knew how to do? Hurting people? However, after all these days with the disrespectful prince, Rapunzel had learned how to ignore his cruel words, though it was nearly unbearable. He was completely ignoring Eugene's existence, even not letting her to mourn for him. She really wanted to punch him right on his face. But she knew she couldn't do that. After all she was more civilized than him.

"What does it matter?" Rapunzel threw the papers back on the table. Her face was white with anger. "The people of Naldora still know me as Eugene's wife."

In the answer, Edward only threw back his head and burst into laughter. "Oh, princess, you better know that I'm the prince of Naldora now." Fury, irrational and uncontrollable, flamed in her breast that this man should _dare _to call himself by Eugene's title after such an indecently short time. Prince Edward Fitzherbert had _benefited _from this war, she realized, and he was probably _glad_...

_Prince of Naldora…_ Eugene's title.

It had been a week since his death, but it seemed like a decade. And how could she live to see Edward bearing his name. How could she go through this? She hadn't realized that Edward moved beside her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rapunzel nearly jumped at the touch of his hand on top of hers, and she looked down petulantly to see Edward's glove on top of her hand. She looked up to see the prince's headache-inducing dark eyes gazing irritably into hers.

Rapunzel's fingers closed into tight balls by her side. Oh, how much she hated this man! All she wanted to slap across his face. But she tried to keep herself in control. Rapunzel gritted her teeth, and let an angry breath to escape from her nose. Edward practically grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard. "Don't touch me." Rapunzel flinched back. Her face was red with the rising anger. She shoved his hands away from her shoulder. "Don't. If Eugene knows about your disrespectful behavior with me…"

"HE IS DEAD."

His harsh words came as a complete slap in the face to her, and she drew back with a gasp. Eugene was dead. It was the truth. She couldn't change that. Letting out a gasp, Rapunzel quickly shut her eyes, hoping it was a dream. She quickly reopened her eyes, only to find Edward still standing before her. Whriling around, she fled to the staircase, and slammed the door behind her.

It was almost two hours when Queen Gothel came to her door to apologize for her son's behavior.

She let her in, and Gothel took her seat beside her. "I'm so sorry." She said, hugging her affectionately. "Can I sit with you a bit? Just to share your sorrows?"

Realizing Rapunzel was about to refuse, Gothel pulled out all the stops: "Flower, Eugene wouldn't be happy if you keep mourning like this. He wanted you to live." Rapunzel's resistance dissolved as her last words finally struck Eugene.

She recalled with a sharp pang of nostalgia, she had solemnly pledged her word to Eugene to be happy.

Apparently, he had wished her to take care of his people—whatever that meant. Tenderness swelled in her heart as she raised her eyes to Gothel and softly whispered, "But what can I do?"

Gothel ran her slender fingers through her tangled hair, she suggested 'How about singing?" Rapunzel gave her a lost look, then she nodded slowly, "I've not sung for a long time. But I remember the healing song. It was the first song I sang to Eugene."

"That sounds wonderful." Gothel exclaimed. "Can you sing it for me too? May be it will heal your broken heart."

Rapunzel looked at the older woman's face, veiled with the genuine anxiety. She knew that her song couldn't heal her broken heart, but she didn't want to disappoint her. So she began to sing,

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine…_

Gothel waited anxiously as her hair began to glow. She rested her hand upon her glowing hair, and waited to see if it could make the wrinkles of her skin disappear.

()()()

"How much longer?" Eugene asked Hookhand, as he helped him to stand up.

"Not much." Hookhand sat him down under a tree, and helped Queen Anne to climb down from Maximus's back. Maximus neighed gently as he moved closer, and Eugene could feel his cold nose against his cheeks. He reached for the horse, and the white stallion neighed cheerfully. "Thank you Maximus, for finding us."

He had followed their scent through the burnt ruins of the Castle Naldora, and at last he found them. They were the only servivors of the pyre. Being the strongest, Hookhand did all the rescue work. Eugene first smiled when he learned his reasons of being here. Actually Hookhand came to rob the castle in that fateful night, only to be trapped with his old friend again. They escaped from the ruins, and for the last seven days they were walking through the forest, without food, without water, with a hope to reach Corona.

"How far we are?" Eugene asked again, as the pain crept up through his leg. His body was badly burnt, and his world was surrounded by darkness. The path seemed endless, and the darkness was overwhelming. Only thing that connected him to the outside world was the sounds around him.

"Not much." Hookhand said, "We've only crossed half a mile."

Disappointment clutched Eugene's heart. If they continued to walk like this, it would take forever to reach Corona. His chest was rising and falling heavily with the exertion. His whole body was so weak.

"You better rest, Eugene." He heard the queen's urgent voice. "You don't look good, son.'

Eugene leaned against the tree beside him and restrained the urge to agree to rest. "No," he said lightly. "I'm fine. We better go on."

The queen sighed, as Eugene took a deep breath, stood up and stretched his hands forward, to make his way through the woods. Blindness couldn't take away his spirit. She knew, he would never stop until he found Rapunzel again.

Eugene followed the sounds of the birds, and the footsteps of his companions. It was really hard to move around a forest only to have your senses to guide you. He was afraid of the darkness around him, it was so suffocating. And it was so disappointing. In his mind, he invented all sorts of scenes—pleasant ones in which Rapunzel ran ahead of him, laughing her musical laugh, then she turned, holding out her arms to him—_waiting _for him to come to her, frightening scenes where he saw her tortured by Edward—_waiting _for Eugene to come home and rescue her; tender scenes where she lay in naked splendor on satin sheets—_waiting _for him to make love to her. He invented dozens of scenes, and the only feature each one had in common was that Rapunzel was always waiting for him. Needing him. He knew the scenes were fantasy, he couldn't see her beautiful face any more, but he concentrated on them anyway. Because they were his only weapon against the darkness around him that shrieked for him to give up the struggle, to loosen his grip on sanity—and then on life.

Pain sheered through his body as he accidentally stepped on a loose stone and stumbled forward.

"Eugene." The queen rushed by his side, before he hit the ground. She knelt beside him, took his head in her lap, and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Eugene, son…" The queen held his head in her arms, while Hookhand was pouring some water in his lips. Slowly his eyes opened again. "Are we in Corona?"

"No." The queen whispered, almost wanting to cry now as Eugene searched in the air blindly. She knew for whom he was looking for- Rapunzel. Unable to feel the familiar face beside him, he sighed. He stared, only to find the endless darkness around him. His body was badly burnt, infection spread through his wounds, and with the blindness, he knew he couldn't make it.

All he wished to see Rapunzel for once. But in his condition, he couldn't hope to find her anymore.

**I'm so sorry for my absence. And all I've to give you a terrible update. I'm so sad, I want to cry. And I've to apologize for all the errors here (My English isn't good.)**

**I've made a correction in the previous chapter- that Eugene was trapped in the ruins of the burnt castle instead of the prisons of Cocorneupia. Please consider that while reading this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows I got for the last chapter. I hope to get some for this one too. Your responses will brighten my day.**


	20. Broken angels

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 20- Broken angels

The dazzling sunlight pouring through the windows made her eyes ache. She squinted, tried to turn her head away from the source, but wait…her whole body was so stiff, that she could barely move. Her head felt like a leaden weight as she forced her eyes open. On the table beside her chair was a tray full of different kinds of medicines… This morning it took more of an effort than ever; her head ached dully, and she had the uneasy feeling that something disturbing had happened. Her eyes darted to the pale man lying on the bed at a distance.

The king!

Rapunzel tried to remember. Last night the council was talking about some important royal affairs, Edward was there too..it was a disturbing topic…. then the king suddenly became so sick, Rapunzel rushed by his side, and sang the healing incarnation through the night. Sighing, Rapunzel walked near her father, and touched his forehead. She shook her head when she saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was sleeping peacefully. Or at least it was all, she could see from the outside.

Sighing, Rapunzel forced herself to go through the ritual of waking up. Still caught somewhere between sleep and awareness, she returned to her room, took a quick shower, and found the maids waiting for her.

And then again she remembered, and her stomach plummeted. Today she had to take her final decision about her marriage with Edward. The council couldn't live with the hope of the king's recovery, so they decided to announce the official heir of the kingdom. And before becoming the official heir, she had to marry someone. How could she do this? Without Eugene to help her?

Her body trembled a little as she looked at her reflection, over the mirror's frame she watched Prince Edward bustle into the room with a worried look on his face that faded to a relieved smile.

"Oh, good. I was worried that you're not ready."

"I wished, I wasn't." Rapunzel couldn't even recognize the hollow cheeked, pale girl staring at her from the mirror. Sighing, she raised her eyes from the mirror in her hand, and looked at the prince. He was wearing an eye-aching red suit, and a pair of pea green pants, yellow gloves. Rapunzel wished she hadn't looked, because the clash of the colors was already giving her a headache.

"Oh, princess, you must." Without warning Edward moved forward, and slipped his hand into Rapunzel's. Rapunzel flinched, but his fingers already imprisoned her hand like iron bands. "Everyone is waiting for you. At least it's our big day."

Pascal cricked over her shoulder, as if he wished to stick his tongue into this horrible prince's ears, but Rapunzel nodded. She was already in trouble. She didn't just wish to make it more.

"And I know how hard it for you now, darling." Edward's voice took a fake tone of sympathy, and his smile turned into the most ridiculous pout. Suddenly, Rapunzel froze as Edward's hands wrapped around her waist, and he embraced her tightly. "I just want you to know, whenever you need me, Princess, I'm here for you…"

Rapunzel swallowed, unable to reply. Instead, she was focusing on Edward's hands, which were slinking lower…lower…

Ok, that was it. Furious, Rapunzel shoved him away. "What on earth do you think you're _doing_?" she shrieked.

Edward's feigned look of sympathy faded into one of resentment, and he glared at the angered princess. "You better get used to it, Princess. After this meeting you're going to be my wife. And I can do whatever I want with you."

Enraged, Rapunzel pushed him away, "You can't dream to marry me anymore," she growled through gritted teeth. Suddenly, Edward grabbed her wrist and hugged her tightly. "Of course I'm going to marry you, Princess," he smiled, even though she struggled, but his arms around her were like iron bands. Before Rapunzel could break away, Edward yanked her close and planted a forceful kiss on her lips, and with a muffled protest, Rapunzel summoned all her strength and thrust him away, disgusted that he would go so far. Wiping angrily at her lips, she shot a dagger-like gaze at the smug-faced prince.

"I'll reveal your outrageous behavior to the council," she said sternly. Immediately, she turned for the door that separated them from the council room.

"Oh, and what do you think they'll do about this?" Edward's icy voice from behind her made Rapunzel stop dead in her tracks. "You're legally engaged to me, princess. So this kiss is allowed between us. So don't make yourself to look ridiculous in front of the people. It'll damage your reputation as the future ruler."

Rapunzel gritted, and then peeped through the door at the faces waiting for her in the council room. It wouldn't make any difference, she knew. "I'm going to cancel this engagement." She hissed.

"Well, try that." A wide smile spread across Edward's face, as he thrust opened the door, and walked down to the council room. "I honor your decision, princess. But remember, your dead man isn't here to save you today."

Dead man?

Suddenly she felt like someone plunged a dagger through her heart. It had been exactly two months since Eugene's death. Oh, God! Two months. She hadn't seen his beautiful eyes for the last two months. She hadn't heard his deep laughter, echoing across the walls of her bedroom for the last two months. Oh God! How did she live without him for so long?

Two tears rolled from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her midriff, trying to keep herself together. She had to do this. She had to face this. She had to be strong. She had to fight through this. Because, her life depended on it.

And Eugene's memory….

She walked into the council room, only to find the eager faces waiting for her. The councilors looked a bit sad, still stern. She didn't know if she could fight them. She took her seat beside Queen Gothel. It was still so painful to see her sitting in her mother's chair. But yet she was the only person who was beside her in her times of distress. She looked younger. All the wrinkles of her skin were gone, and all the traces of whites in her curly hair were vanished somehow. She welcomed her with a hug.

After everyone was seated, the chief councilor Lord Gregory cleared his throat, "Shall we begin?" He eyed at Rapunzel. But she didn't responded.

"Shall we?" He repeated again. This time Edward spoke, "I think you must, Lord Gregory." He eyed at the unresponsive princess. Rapunzel wished she hadn't come. It was too painful.

"It's very sad that his highness is so sick recently." Lord Gregory continued speaking in the same monotones voice, "So we've decided to announce you as the heir. Do you agree, my dear?"

She felt a gentle pressure upon her wrist from Gothel as she whispered, with her heart in her eyes, "I..I do. I'm ready to take all the duties on behalf of my father."

"And our marriage?" Edward eyed at her sarcastically, "Do you agree on that too, princess?"

"I don't wish to marry now." Rapunzel said quietly.

"Ah, Edward." Queen Gothel spoke up, her voice guff as she issued an apology on behalf of her son. "You know the current situations. Is it right to talk about this matter now?"

"I think, it's not the proper time to discuss." A council agreed.

"Yes, we're still mourning for the queen." Another commented.

A fleeting thought passed her delighted mind, despite her distressed state. May be this situation would make them to consider their decision about her marriage with that pathetic prince.

"But isn't it against the rule that a princess to run a kingdom without a man by his side?" Edward continued. With his words the whole hall fell silent once again. Lord Gregory turned abruptly with some expressions that were beyond Rapunzel's delight.

"I think he is right." He shook his head sadly. "It's against the rule.."

Rapunzel's face paled. She just wished that she didn't existed.

"As soon as she gets married, she can take her place as the crown princess." Edward suggested hopefully, eying the princess.

Rapunzel wished she died that night with Eugene. She hugged herself tightly as her eyes moved over the people in the hall. Even the councilors looked sympathetic except Edward. He continued to regard her as he always did his face filled with cold malice.

"When do you want to get married?" The council asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Edward mocked a tone of sympathy.

For a moment, she wanted to scream in front of the whole council but she couldn't. Instead her whole body shuddered with a violent sob.

"Edward!" Seeing her distressed state, Gothel chided her son mildly. Then she moved closer and hugged the princess, burrowed a few minutes from the council, and led her outside. She held her until her sob turned into hiccups.

"It's alright, flower." She whispered in her hair. Oh, how much she loved this hair!

"I don't know what I'll do, Mother Gothel." Rapunzel whispered back, then she tilted her face to look into Gothel's dark eyes, "But should I've to do this?"

Gothel freed herself from the hug, and looked into the princess's face. She looked so much distressed, so much confused. When she failed to get her when she was a baby, she kept track on her every move, did everything she needed to do. She killed Eugene's parents, married King Aragon, had his son, raised him as a jerk, and took the advantage of the broken treaty. She planned this marriage, then the war, just to get this magic haired girl for herself.

_And it was the moment she was waiting for._

_Once she turned her mother-in-law, she would be able to keep her flower for herself._

SHE JUST COULDN'T LOOSE HER FLOWER.

"Of course, you must." Gothel tried to suppress her joy, ran her fingers through her hair, and began to arrange her hair in several sections.

"But.." Rapunzel tried to protest, her eyes were still teary, "But.. I don't want to marry again."

Her words made Gothel to stop, she rested one hand atop her hair, and moved beside the princess, cupped her chin with another, so that she could look into her eyes, "But flower, Edward owns Naldora now. He holds Eugene's title now. What if he declares a war? What will happen to that Kingdom? Your kingdom? Your people?"

She paused a little, trying to find the best words to manipulate her thoughts. And she knew she had found it. "Eugene died to make peace between these two kingdoms. Eugene wanted you to take care of them. Didn't he? Won't you make his death count?"

Rapunzel's protest resolved when the word finally struck _Eugene_. Slowly she opened her eyes to look into Gothel's dark ones. She didn't see the greed veiled those dark orbs. Her mind only stopped to the words Gothel said…

_EUGENE WANTED HER TO TAKE CARE OF HIS PEOPLE. SHE PROMISED HIM TO MAKE HIS DEATH COUNT…._

Pain shrieked her body, and she shuddered. Oh! She couldn't think anymore. But what could she even do?

She wiped her tears away, and walked back to the council.

"I've decided." She declared to the council, and then turned to leave, unaware of the conspiracy looming around her. She just rushed to her room, and slammed the door shut and immediately locked it, sliding breathlessly against the door. She swallowed the unsettling sense of betrayal inside her refusing to disappear. She shut her eyes tightly, willing her heart to stop beating so furiously. Oh, God…She needed Eugene!

She had to do something thing to take away this unbearable pain in her heart. So, she began to sing,

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse_

_And bring back which was once mine…_

It only increased the pain in her heart. She wanted to hold Eugene right now. She wished her song could bring Eugene back to life right now, but it couldn't. Why did life have to be so cruel?

()()()

"So it's our stop." Hookhand spoke stopping the cart, "I can't go into the city."

Refusing Hookhand's helping hand; Eugene tried to climb down from the cart by himself. But unfortunately, he missed a step again, and was about to fall. But Hookhand took his hand before he hit the ground. "Be cautious kid." He patted his shoulder as he guided him to the ground, 'You're not so used with your condition yet."

Sighed, Eugene let him to help him to mount Maximus.

"We'll miss you." Queen Anne kissed his cheek, while he was helping her to mount the horse too. Hookhand blushed, and then bowed to the royalty respectfully. "I'm honored."

A week ago, fortunately they found a village nearby, full of kind people. They nursed Eugene back to health, provided them with foods and water, and lent them a cart that carried them to Corona.

"Well, thank you." Eugene gripped his hook, and shook it, "Thanks for everything."

"Of course kid." He slapped his shoulder with his good hand, "But _take_ care of your Blondie." He whispered in his ears.

"Nice man." The queen sighed, as Hookhand rode out of her sight.

"Yes." Eugene smiled lightly "And we are going home."

The queen turned her eyes to look into her son-in-law's bright face. For the first time in the last two month she saw him smiling. Affection flooded her heart, when she remembered what a wonderful man her daughter actually married.

"When we reach home, I'll make my husband to allow your marriage."She gripped his hand affectionately, "I know you'll make her happy, son."

Her words made Eugene's heart soar higher. She trusted him. "I'll try, your highness." He wrapped his fingers around the queen's, assuring her.

And then, together they turned their attention to the city stretched before them. "We're at the edge of Corona." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Grinning and exhausted, Eugene turned his face to the sounds coming from at distance. It was so familiar. He felt the warmth of the sun touching his face. Then he inhaled deeply. This air smelt familiar too. No doubt that they were at last at the edge of the Corona city.

_Corona. Home. At last._

Eugene took the Maximus's rein, leaned forward, and whispered in his ears, "Now Max, take us home." Maximus neighed cheerfully; he also knew it was time to return home.

And he would, he knew. Wind swirled around him, he inhaled deeply. No doubt Rapunzel's childlike devotion to him had caused her to suffer an extreme form of prolonged grief after she learned of his death. She had been crying when he left her. God, what a miserable life, she lived since then.

The sounds of Corona, which had pleased him so much since entering the city an hour ago, began to rise the desire to see the city around him.

And Rapunzel.

He tried to imagine how she looked, but all he could see was a laughing face, dominated by a pair of magnificent emerald eyes. A face that was almost, but not quite pretty. His "funny-face."

God how much he missed her! How much wished to see her now?

But he was so accustomed with the darkness around him, and was so happy with all he was granted. He was supposed to die, didn't he? He was so grateful to be back to life, to his Rapunzel. He didn't wish for more.

So he tried to imagine the life stretched before him. How she would react when she learned about his blindness. Possibly she would cry her heart out, then. But Eugene would take her in his arms, hold her until she tamed. Then he would kiss her. Possibly she would try to heal her eyes with her hair. His heart winced at the thought of her desperation when she tried to heal him in the cave. But he wouldn't mind if her hair didn't work this time. He would hold her; say her that, she was his eyes.

He could just imagine how happy she would be to see her mother alive. He also imagined the moment when they would confront her father, and tell him about their secret marriage. It would make him furious for sure. But he was determined to do anything to prove his worthiness for her to her father.

His thoughts were broken as Maximus made and abrupt stop.

"What's wrong, Max?" Eugene suddenly came back to the reality, and then the sounds of trumpets and drums banged his ears. The voices of so many people made him even more confused. It seemed like some kind of party was going on.

"What's that?" He whispered to the queen, who, threw a confused look at the crowd passing at a distance.

"It looks like some sort of gathering."

"Can't we move a little?" The queen urged Maximus. Maximus neighed as he moved forward to make their way through the crowd, but again the horse came to a stop. Left with no way to control the flow of traffic, he had no choice but to sit back and grimly contemplate this enormous debacle. Eugene covered his ears; the sounds around him were hurting his ear drums painfully.

"What's going on?" The queen shouted on the top of her lungs, clearly irritated.

"No idea." Eugene was too much eager to meet Rapunzel that this simple delay seemed like an endless torture to him. "We better ask someone."

Unable to understand the situation, the queen waved at one of the man from the gathering. "Hey, what's going on there?"

The man observed the dusty woman, and her scarred companion for a moment, shook his head, unable to recognize. "You don't know?"

"No we, don't." Eugene growled, as the sounds crossed the limit of his tolerance, "What's all about?"

Instead answering, the man cheered at the white carriage that passed the eager public. "What a great carriage." He exclaimed, "Have you seen it?"

"Sorry." Eugene replied disdainfully "I can't see."

"Oh!" The man sounded a bit sympathetic, "It's a disaster. If you could then you could see how gorgeous her wedding gown is."

Neither Eugene, nor the queen had simplest interest in wedding gowns. Still she got a bit curious, because the gown looked very familiar. Unable to suppress her curiosity, she asked the disgusting man, "Well who is getting married?"

"Prince Edward."

At the sound of the name, Eugene's heart began hammering in his chest, his cheeks flushed and his head felt so light that suddenly he feared that he would collapse at any moment. He felt the queen's grip tightening around his wrist. She was anxious too.

"To whom?" Eugene was almost afraid to ask.

The man glanced at the stranger, mentally laughed several times at his ignorance, and then he replied, "To our princess. Rapunzel."

**REVIEW? FAVES? FOLLOWS?**

**Plz, plz, plz, I love them a lot. Sorry for the errors and mistakes, I tried to correct them to the best of my ability, but yet.. sighs! Well, not absolutely perfect.**

**A/N# 1**_**: I've a great news to give you. At last I've graduated. (Hurrah!) I'm a doctor now, officially (Can you imagine?)**_

**A/N# 2: **_**I've opened a poll in my profile on "My best Tangled stories". Which one it is? "Abducted"/ "Tell me your dreams"/ "Are you afraid of the dark?"**_

**A/N# 3**_**: Do you like the concept of mother-son villain duo? Basically Edward plays in the ground while Gothel is the master mind. I've researched that in medieval ages Mother-in-laws can make their daughter-in-laws to do everything, even lock them in towers. So I applied this concept here. I'm sorry that I don't described Eugene's blindness; it's not the main part of the story**_**. **

**A/N# 4**_**: This story goanna have 27 chapters in total. So 7 more to go. We're close to 200 reviews. Make it. Ok. Thanks. Love you for your support.**_


	21. Masters of the game

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 21- Masters of the game

Rapunzel wanted to forget this moment. The dazzling candlelight reflecting over the white pearls of her mother's old wedding dress, or the long transparent veil covering her seventy feet long golden hair, never let her to forget this. She gazed at the councilors sitting in the front row, then to the Corona guards at the door; at last she was doing this. Queen Gothel stayed in the castle in order to look after the sick king. She wished she was here. Outside there were white carriages waiting for the newly wedded couple to drive them to their new home, and the excited Corona people with the lanterns; everything seemed so perfect. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and then gazed at the groom beside her. Prince Edward really looked radiant in the white full sleeve suit and the black royal pants, and when he looked at her, Rapunzel saw a nasty grin plastered on his face.

"Wait a minute princess." He lowered his face near her ears and whispered, "Then you will be my wife." His nasty breath trickled her skin, she wanted to run away from here, but her mind was so hazy, that she hadn't much in her reserve to think. She didn't say a word, but followed Edward to the altar, her knees were trembling beneath her skirt, her eyes were too blurry to concentrate on what the archbishop was saying.

As the archbishop began reading the holy verses, a long strings of colorful memories ran across her mind when she married Eugene in some God-forsaken pub, the way he looked in that dirty blue vest. Her eyes moved to Edward standing beside her, tears began rolling from her eyes. But now she had no choice left, except standing here with Edward's arms around her waist in a painful way….she just wished for a miracle now.

She shut her eyes tightly, but soon they were opened, as she heard the slam of a door behind her, and then, nothing but pure clamoring. Confused as to what all the commotion was, she jerked up, listening intently. Sure enough, she could hear voices—tons of them—at the church gate, yelling, screaming, and causing an unintelligible ruckus. What on earth…? She glanced uncertainly at Edward, who seemed to be concentrating on the archbishop, who was intoning: "If there be any man present who knows any reason why this man, and this woman, should not be joined in matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…"

"I protest...I protest..." Suddenly the door banged opened, followed by a huge bunch of guards rushing inside. Rapunzel immediately turned her concentration to the chaos, wondering the aching familiarity of the voice she just heard. Stomach churning, she peered into the crowd, and was surprised to spot the huge cluster of guards shoving some man to his knees. But wait…That man…Was that…?

An agitated babble of voices broke loose and swept through the church like a tidal wave. At the altar, Edward looked clearly irritated, and the councilors looked really confused. A hope bubbled inside Rapunzel, may be…may be…

"Father, there is no reason…" Edward was clearly annoyed.

"No, there is one reason…" The prisoner was still struggling hard against the guards.

This time there was no denying the reality of that achingly familiar deep voice, and shock waves roared up and down Rapunzel's spine, buffeting her entire body. Joy exploded in her heart, obliterating all memory of her surroundings. Slowly she turned, afraid to look for fear this was some cruel trick of fate, and then she raised her gaze

to his. It was Eugene! He was alive. The sight of his handsome, ruggedly chiseled face almost sent her to her knees. Her entire being aglow, she forgot that she was in a church, among so many guests, she lifted up her skirt and climbed down from the altar, her lips moved to form only one name, "Eugene!"

Eugene instantly recognized the voice, the voice he longed to hear for months, or to see for many days, dreamt for many nights. He turned to her direction, and his smile warmed as he heard her voice.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed, her eyes widening as soon as she recognized the young man amongst the guards. Overjoyed at the sight of him, she nearly fell down the stairs as she climbed down the altar. Once downstairs, she bolted towards him faster than she had ever run before, her heart soaring. He was finally home! Rapunzel reached out to touch his beloved face and assure herself he was real. Eugene felt the soft contour of her arms, he traced his fingers along the lines of her palm..Oh, how much he wanted to see her again? How much he wanted to lose himself in the fathomless pools of her green eyes?

"Rapunzel!" Eugene's fingers moved up to her face, tracing her jaw line, her cheeks.

"Oh, Eugene!" Before anyone could react, Rapunzel threw her arms around him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, cradling his face in her hands, two tears welled up from her eyes, rolled down along her cheeks, and landed on the dark hollow of his blind eyes.

"I missed you, Eugene." She whispered, as she broke away. Her tears felt cold on his skin, and he blinked. There was a light. At first it was so foggy, and then he blinked again, and a pair of beautiful green eyes came to his view.

'Rapunzel!" he gasped, blinking over and over again. Her tears healed his eyes. For the first time he shifted his gaze to her face; she looked so thin, so pale, and her eyes were so teary. Still she looked so radiant in that beautiful wedding gown. The dark moments in his life suddenly vanished in a second, leaving a light delightful sensation inside.

"Eugene how…"

'Rapunzel, I…Agh!" He reached for her again, Rapunzel gasped, as Eugene was cut off by one of the guards who yanked him backwards.

"How dare you to crush my wedding?" Soon Rapunzel caught off-guard by a voice coming from behind. She whirled around, and then her expression froze, as she caught the sight of Prince Edward standing right behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, tightening his grip on her flesh.

"Why shouldn't I do that?" Eugene threw a cold look at Edward, clearly irritated with the interruption of his cousin at this long cherished moment of reunion.

"On what grounds do you protest this marriage?" the archbishop finally barked to the prisoner.

"On the grounds that the bride is already married to me….Agh!" Rapunzel gasped as Eugene was cut off by one of the guards.

'Why should I believe in your words?" Edward was practically grinning, looking at the councilors in the front row, waiting for the answer.

"And might I ask why not?" Suddenly a voice questioned, and the audience gasped as an elegant woman in a dusty dress stepped forward, raising an eyebrow. "Mother!" Rapunzel gasped, as the queen walked in front of the crowd. She was alive too. So Edward lied all along. The council gasped as she threw a questioning look at Edward. "Explain."

"Your highness!" Rapunzel watched, eyes wide, as Edward bowed respectfully, striding forward smugly with both hands behind his back.

"Maybe this," he said as he brought one of his hands forward, "will answer your question."

Rapunzel gasped as she spotted what the prince was holding in his hand. The wanted poster!

"He is the Flynn Rider who abducted our princess." He finally declared.

On both sides of them, guests were beginning to recognize the famous Flynn Rider, and loud whispers were already racing through the crowd, bursting out like a brushfire. Suddenly her heart filled with fear as Eugene's identity suddenly revealed to the council, then again she shook her head. No, it was obvious. If they considered her marriage with him, then she would sure get rid of that pathetic prince. A smile spread across Rapunzel's face as she realized she could easily clear up this misunderstanding, and Eugene would be set free. And then…Then they could finally be together again!

"Oh, that was a misunderstanding." Rapunzel shook her head with a big smile, absolutely ignoring Edward's burning glare, "But as soon as he realized his mistake, he let me go…we're married accidentally, but we fell in love…"

"And then he arranged a marriage stunt. " Edward interrupted her, "So that he can make you to fall for him."

Rapunzel's smile disappeared. "What do you mean? I'm telling the truth!"

"Oh, we don't doubt you princess." This time Lord Gregory spoke up, "But still we doubt about his intensions."

This time Queen Anne's frown grew deeper, she had just returned to her home, but she hadn't expected to deal with so many problems. She turned her gaze from Eugene, to Edward, and then to the council sitting in the front row. She just couldn't understand what was actually happening, why Rapunzel was just forced to marry Edward, or the council becoming so dependent on him. So she rose from her seat, and then looked at the chief councilor, "I don't understand this. That Flynn Rider saved my life. Why do you still doubt about his intensions?"

"Because, Flynn Rider always worked against Corona.." It was Edward who began.

"His name is _Eugene."_ Rapunzel corrected angrily, "Not Flynn Rider."

"Well, Eugene." Edward practically spat the name in Eugene's face, "As far as I know about him, he is my own cousin, he is so good with ladies, that I can guarantee that the whole _love _thing he played with you, was a lie."

"Don't believe it, Rapunzel." Before Eugene could even protest, the guards swarmed around him, grasping his arms, their nails digging inside his flesh, yanked him back again.

"This is ridiculous." Rapunzel screamed, it was so loud, that the queen had to lay her hand over her shoulder, and hush her gently. But she couldn't clam down now… it was ridiculous, totally ridiculous. "He can't do that." She hissed "He loves me."

"Then where was he when you're grieving to death, and your father is so sick?" Edward smirked purposefully, eying Eugene, "Where was he?"

Rapunzel looked helplessly at Eugene, waiting for an answer, Eugene murmured something, but it seemed like no one could hear him as the guard's hands clapped over his mouth. A sense of betrayal overwhelmed her heart, and then stared at Eugene. How on earth could he have _played with her heart_? She thought he had changed…

"He was with me." The queen finally spoke up seeing her daughter's pained expression, "He was blind."

_Blind?_ Rapunzel's heart flooded with affection as she finally registered the change in Eugene's appearance; he looked so thin and scarred, fire had licked a side of his left arm, and his eyes…she just couldn't imagine him as blind.

"But how his eyes were healed?" This time Lord Randall spoke up, "As far as we can see that Mr. Rider is perfectly healthy."

"May be Rider has tricked you too, your highness." Lord Gregory finally declared, "He is so clever."

Suddenly, Eugene spoke up, speaking as quickly as he could in case he was cut off once again. "Rapunzel, please, believe me, you know I would never— It was your tears that…"

"_Shut up_," the Captain commanded sternly, gripping a handful of Eugene's hair and shoving his head down viciously. Rapunzel let out a gasp and dove forward to grab Eugene, but her mother stepped in front of her, calmly stopping her.

"Captain, at least treat this man as a human being." She said firmly, "Tricking or not, he has saved my life."

All of the guards restraining Eugene looked up at Queen Anne, and then, after a moment of hesitation, reluctantly released their prisoner. As soon as Eugene was freed, Rapunzel threw herself in his arms; her heart soaring to new heights as he tightly returned her embrace. This is what she had been waiting for…

"Rapunzel, believe me…" Eugene tried to apologize, "It was really your tears…"

"Hush.." Rapunzel gently rested her finger upon his lips, cutting him off, then she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his strong heart, "I believe you, I trust you. And I'm so happy to have to you back…"

"I love you, Blondie." He held her close and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you more, Eugene." Rapunzel's eyes filled with love as she gazed up at him.

"It's ok." Eugene hugged her tightly, kissing her lips gently, "Oh, Blondie, I love you so much."

Rapunzel could hear her mother addressing the Lord Gregory and his men, and she was _so_ grateful to her mother for standing up for Eugene like this. "Tricking or not he saved my life. It's pointless to treat him like this."

'But it doesn't explain his claim about his marriage to the princess." Lord Gregory interrupted. "What is his proof?"

"Yes, what is his _proof_?" Edward repeated the phase, placing more emphasis on the phase _proof, _"We all know about his role in the past years of Corona's history."

Rapunzel broke from her embrace, fear slicing through her relief and gripping her once again. "Wha—What do you mean?"

This time Lord Gregory spoke, "We've no real proof in the favor of Rider's claim. But we have enough proof for his past activities against our kingdom, including your abduction."

Rapunzel immediately hugged Eugene tightly as if he was going to be stolen from her in that second. "Proof?" Rapunzel whispered, another shiver ran down through her spine. She turned to Eugene, who smiled reassuringly, "It will be alright, Blondie. May be I can go and fetch the priest who held our wedding."

"That's a good idea." Rapunzel smiled at him. But Queen Anne looked unsure, as she looked at the council, who seemed not so much pleased with the idea. "I guess, we can't let him to do that princess." Lord Gregory smiled grimly at the princess. "We just can let Rider go."

"Well, then someone may go and fetch the priest." Rapunzel suggested hopefully,

"That is possible." Lord Gregory sounded thoughtful, "Until then…"

"Until then?" Rapunzel whispered, looking at her mother's face, it was grim to death. Then she turned to face Edward who looked very amused with this. She hugged Eugene tightly again, as an awkward silence fell across the church room.

With a sigh, she turned to Eugene, whose eyes were full of both love and consolation, but they also had a hint of—and Rapunzel's heart sank when she saw it—fear. There were no guarantees everything was going to turn out ok…

So Rapunzel hugged Eugene like she had never hugged him before.

Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her ear against his chest to take in his heartbeat. Then, staring up lovingly up at him, she closed her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss, and her lips met his. Cherishing every second…Taking it all in…Savoring this beautiful kiss that she thought she'd never experience again…

"Until then, Mr. Rider will stay in the prison." The chief councilor declared at last "Until then the marriage is postponed."

"No," Rapunzel almost screamed, as the guards walked near Eugene and yanked him back, his hand was in hers, but quickly it slipped as they dragged him backwards. "It will be over soon, Blondie." She saw a faint assuring smile on his lips, she hoped it was true.

As the guards stepped outside with Eugene, Rapunzel felt her mother hand on her shoulder; it was so soothing after so many months. But when she looked at her eyes, suddenly she read the alarm in her eyes. Confused, she lowered her voice and asked her what was wrong.

"Do you know the name of the priest?" But the queen questioned her back, "Or where he lives?"

The questions struck her like a thunderbolt. More and more fear began occupying her heart.

Because, she didn't know anything about the identity of the priest.

**Reviews? Faves? Follows? Plz, plz, plz… I love them a lot. It's not necessary to say that this chapter isn't upto my expectation. After struggling with the idea for so many nights, I'm totally disappointed with the outcome. **

**Actually my life changed a lot in the last few weeks. I've started my internship as a doctor, so I've to work almost 16 hours a day. It's really weird, when my patients just look at me and comment, "Are you a doctor? You're so small. You're hardly out of high school." It's not really funny.**


	22. Hatred and revenge

**Abducted**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 22- Hatred and revenge

Standing at the door of her father's bedchamber, Rapunzel watched her mother tending her sick father. After two months the king was finally able to talk properly without panting or getting tired. She saw the tears in her mother's eyes; she knew how it felt to be reunited with the loved one. And she knew how it felt when her lover was snatched away from her just after the reunion. She could read the worries in their faces as their discussion lead to her. A ragged sigh was about to escape from her lips unknowingly as she heard them talking about her, she clutched her throat tightly to prevent the sigh from escaping, and before anyone could notice she left her parent's room quickly.

In her mind Rapunzel called Edward every terrible name she could think of as she walked through the long corridor leading to her bedroom, her fury was already abating. Anger required mental energy and concentration, and at the moment her dazed mind was still nearly paralyzed with shock. How could he do that? Sending Eugene to prison? Oh, she shook her head again. She just couldn't believe that.

Nothing could change the ruling. From her parent's discussion it was already clear to her. Without any proof the council would never ever consider the truth about her marriage.

She had no idea how to find out the priest. All she wished everything turned out to be a terrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up in Eugene's warm embrace again. Unfortunately it wasn't. Because, less than two feet behind her, a pair of booted heel struck the marble floor with sharp, relentless clicks that sent shivers of apprehension dancing down her spine; his tall body and broad shoulders threw an ominous shadow across her path and blocked the sunlight peering through the windows. This was not a dream—or a nightmare—from which she might awaken.

She ran; but Edward quickened his pace, and was finally able to catch up with Rapunzel. Slipping his arm around her thin waist, he grinned, "Feeling well, princess? You look so awful!" His tone mocked sympathy.

Rapunzel's eyes travelled from his grinning face to his hands around her waist. Anger continued rising inside her, but she decided to stay calm. "Keep your hands off me Edward." She replied icily. "You must remember that I'm already married to Eugene."

"In that case," Edward drawled sarcastically as his blistering gaze sliced over her glorious ice-blue satin bridal gown, "allow me to offer a few suggestions: You better forget my cousin because you're still dressed as my bride. Or you better change it." His drawl became clipped and abrupt. "Did I pay for it?"

"What?" Rapunzel suddenly remembered that her kingdom was still running with Edward's money. Suddenly she began to hate the gown she was wearing. Since she wasn't wearing anything else underneath it, she couldn't tear it off…

"Never mind about the gown," he interrupted scathingly. "Let's get on with your charade. Since our marriage is postponed, then why not enjoy ourselves in your bedroom?"

"Enjoy _what_?" Rapunzel exploded as outrage conquered her hatred.

"Why not begin with forgetting my pretty cousin, Eugene?" he continued savagely, ignoring her outburst of righteous indignation. He was practically pinning her to the wall, and his hands were travelling lower and lower…."I can feel your helplessness, dear. I know well that you've no proof for your marriage. Do you want your Eugene to rot in jail forever? I can offer you a deal: if you satisfy me, maybe I can let your Eugene go…"

The last word was so close to truth that Rapunzel's body shook with shamed anger.

Rapunzel's hands closed in tight balls by her side. She had controlled herself from slapping him many times, but this time she cared nothing. Anger and helplessness were warring in Rapunzel's mind, sending her thoughts into a complete tumult. Gathering all of her energies, she raised her hand and slapped across Edward's face.

"Stop it! I have no intention of doing anything of the sort! Furthermore, you arrogant hypocrite, your help is the _last _thing I care about. I love Eugene, and I love him forever. I'll find the proof for our marriage, and I promise I will." She screamed.

Her sudden reaction made Edward moving backwards. Her fingers made a red imprint upon his fair cheek, and the fire in his dark eyes almost sent a chill through her spine. Letting out a gasp, Rapunzel quickly shut her eyes, hoping it was a dream. She quickly reopened her eyes, only to find Edward still standing before her. Whirling around, she fled to the staircase and slammed the door behind her.

()()()

The mark of her fingers was still imprinted over his cheek. Edward couldn't believe that a small girl like Rapunzel could even dared to slap him. He rubbed his cheek once more, which was still aching. Everything happened because of him. Flynn Rider, his cousin. Why on earth he had to cross his path always and defeat him in everything?

Even winning Princess Rapunzel's hand!

And it was him who made him striding through this dark passageway in the pretty afternoon like this. He couldn't imagine setting his foot in some disgusting place like this. Ever. But he had to.

Because, he was going to make sure Flynn Rider got exactly what he deserved.

He crossed two blocks, and took a turn to left, then headed to the small room where he was intended to go. He pushed the door, not bothering to knock once, and found a mustached man snoring in his chair.

"I thought you're very sincere to your duty, captain." The sleeping man jerked from his slumber as Edward's voice echoed across the little room. The captain of the guard quickly rose from his chair, rubbed his eyes busily, and then his eyes suddenly narrowed at the sight of the prince, "Who are you to monitor my works?"

"Is that a way of talking to a prince?" Edward crossed his arms.

The Captain looked at Edward as if he was a five-year old who had just ordered him to be his slave. "You must remember that I don't work under you anymore."

"By my knowledge, Rider is being contained here," Edward smirked. "Is that correct?"

"Guess word's gotten around," the Captain said with a nonchalant shrug. "But yes. You passed him on your way in. Not my ideal choice of punishment…he almost made me to lose my job. "

Edward smiled again. It was what he was waiting for. "We both remember the time when he abducted the princess. It's me who saved your job then."

The Captain looked up from the shield he had been inspecting."I've not forgotten that. And I'm really grateful for you help."

Again the silence fell across the room. Edward watched the shield the captain was tending. "I guess the king himself gave it to you?" he suddenly decided to change the topic.

"Yes, ten years ago. For my bravery. And promoted me as the captain of the guards." The captain raised his eyes from the shield, inspecting the prince suspiciously, "But what are you fishing at boy?"

An evil gleam in his eye, Edward threw a piece of paper on the table so that the captain could see it. "May be this will help you to elevate your position higher."

The captain put the shield back and picked up the paper from the table. His eyes grew wider as he ran his eyes through the lines written over the old parchment. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed. "This is…this is…."

"Yes," Edward's revenge-hungry eyes locked right on the Captain's. He could imagine it now…Rider's screams of pain, echoing through the prisons, a torturous existence like no other…He couldn't kill his competition…But he could sure come close. Edward's grin spread across his face once again, as he threw the last bait. "Rider's previous association with all the enemy kingdoms. Don't you want to interrogate Rider about it?"

()()()

Leaning against the door Rapunzel's mind groped wildly for some way to neutralize her anger and soothe what could only be her way out of this. Raking a hand through her heavy hair, she sought desperately for some guiding logic. She hated being separated another _second_ from her beloved, she had to find out a way out of this…she needed to hold him in her arms, and tell him how much she loved him…He really needed to know that in a time like this.

But it wasn't possible. Princesses weren't allowed to visit prisoners, especially the prisoners like Flynn Rider, accused for working against the king. Hot tears of disappointment dripped from her eyes, but she brushed them angrily aside, refusing to cry one more time. She had already wept _buckets _of tears, she thought furiously, now she had to do something fruitful. Something to make her Eugene free.

There was a soft knock at the door, but the princess was so immersed in misery she didn't hear anything until Queen Gothel had walked into the bedchamber and closed the door. "Flower?"

Startled, Rapunzel turned her head and looked round. Gothel took one look at the princess's anguished, tear-streaked face, and rushed to her side.

"Dear God!" Gothel whispered in horror, kneeling in front of Rapunzel and pulling out her handkerchief, almost babbling in her agitated alarm. "Why are you crying? Has Edward done something to you? Did he rage at you or—or strike you? Oh, I'm sorry, flower. My son is so arrogant…."

Rapunzel swallowed and looked at her, but she could not drag her voice past the lump of tears in her throat. Edward was Queen Gothel's only son, she knew, and now she wondered where her loyalties would lie. She shook her head and took the handkerchief from the dark haired woman.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel cried in feigned alarm. "Talk to me, please! I'm like your mother, and I'll always be," she said, correctly interpreting the reason for Rapunzel's wary expression. "You can't keep this bottled up inside you—you're as white as a ghost and you look ready to faint."

Gothel's voice was so full of sympathy, which made Rapunzel to consider. Although, she was Edward's mother; but she was the only person who remained by her side when she was completely alone. Rapunzel gazed into the deep dark eyes of the woman in front of her, and let out a sigh. She didn't want to share the feeling of helplessness; she was feeling right now, with anyone else. Now, however, it was there in all its naked, mute misery for Gothel to see, as the princess haltingly related all the details of her relationship with Eugene, leaving nothing out. Throughout the tale, Gothel frequently shook her head in sympathetic amusement at her naïve feeling of helplessness about the lack of proof for her secret marriage, but she did not smile when she finally reached the whole picture about the council's decision about their marriage. Rapunzel finished by relating her anger and Edward's hateful proposal in the exchange of Eugene's freedom, and when she was done Gothel patted her hand.

"All that's in the past. What about the future—do you have any sort of plan?"

"Yes," Rapunzel said with quiet force. "I'll break him free!"

"What?" Gothel gasped. "You can't be serious!"

The princess was deadly serious and said so.

"Breaking him free is unthinkable," Gothel said, dismissing that alternative in a few short sentences. "It'll put both of you in danger."

"That is still preferable to being separated from my Eugene. I've no idea about the priest who held our marriage, or where he lives." Rapunzel shook her head with unexpressed anguish, "I don't know anything about him."

"Perhaps it seems so to you now, but there is always a way." Gothel gathered the suffering princess in her arms, "I'm quite certain someone might know about him." She ran her affectionate fingers in the bunch of her heavy golden hair, "Calm down and think. May be I can help you a bit."

Rapunzel fell silent for several long moments, lost in her own thoughts, her forehead furrowed, while Gothel gathered her hair in a nice long plait, and began humming gently…

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine_

Her voice was so soft and soothing, that almost began to soothe the anger inside her. her fingers brushing her hair, was so soft, that began to calm her down.

_Make the clock reverse…_

Memories were coming back…the pub, the thugs, the village, the priest, and the marriage….the Snuggly duckling….

Her eyes grew bright as her hair continued glowing brighter and brighter. Yes, she got it at last…

She opened her eyes and turned to face the older woman who had just turned younger with the magic hair. Rapunzel didn't notice, because she was beaming with joy.

"The snuggly duckling.." She whispered.

"What?" Gothel suddenly stopped singing, and the glow of the hair faded. She put down the brush, and looked at the princess, "What did you say?"

"The snuggly duckling." Rapunzel replied with a small compassionate smile, "We got married in a pub called The Snuggly Duckling. And the pub thugs must know where the priest lives."

"Are you sure?" Gothel said with disbelief. She never expected the problem would be solved so quickly.

"Of course." The princess abruptly got back to her feet, and hugged Gothel tightly "I'm sure. I'm going to tell my parents. We'll find the priest, and Eugene will be free by tonight."

Gothel could barely speak, because she couldn't believe that her plan would fail so quickly. But when the princess thrust open the door, and rushed outside, the realization hit her at last.

_She was going to lose her flower. _

And the realization made Gothel feel quite violently ill. Leaning her head against the back of the sofa, she swallowed and closed her eyes in disappointment.

No, she couldn't let it happen. Her dark eyes flew open, and she looked at the wrinkles of her skin that just disappeared a moment ago.

_She couldn't lose her flower._

She got up from the sofa, and threw the cloak over her head. She had to talk with the Stabbington brothers right now. They were at that pub in the day of the secret marriage. They might know about the priest's whereabouts. Her son might be a fool, but she wasn't.

She had to finish the priest off before anyone else could find him.

()()()

Everything was so puzzling.

Eugene sighed, slumping against the mossy, stony prison wall. It was absolutely ridiculous! He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in prison when he abducted Rapunzel for the first time. But now he was extremely surprised. Marrying one's true love, how it could be a crime?

The council of Corona seemed extremely thick headed.

He wished he could go and find the priest himself. Or at least somehow communicate with the pub thugs by any way. He averted his eyes to take in the guard sleeping at the prison door. Corona guards seemed thick headed too. There wasn't now way to pursue them to go and find the pub thugs. Because all of them would end up being arrested too.

He just wished Rapunzel could realize the fact about the priest. But in this morning she seemed so devastated, he hardly wish her to concentrate on this tiny clue. But how! Even now he could feel his annoying cousin Edward was turning her life into hell. His little Rapunzel had suffered a lot in his absence. And now she was suffering a lot more.

But what could he do even? Sticking in this tiny prison cell?

He inspected the bars. No they seemed thick enough to break either.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Eugene sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. He didn't even know _what_ he was doing anymore. All he knew was that every decision he had made since abducting Rapunzel had just ended in disaster. He shouldn't abduct her in the first place…or let her fall in love with him knowing it would end up in heartbreak and regret.

Ugh. The feeling of regret. Eugene couldn't think of anything worse at the moment. He hated that feeling…The way one feels when they want to change things in the past so bad, but it's already happened, so it can't be undone. And they know it can't be undone, but it just gets under their skin and doesn't let them forget…

Oh, how he wished he could just undo it all…

Now all he wanted to do was apologize.

Suddenly, the clang of his jail cell bars sliding open jolted him out of his thoughts, and his eyes flew open, hoping with all his heart that it was Rapunzel. But instead of the princess, the person entering his cell was none other than the Captain of the Guard himself, followed by two other guards. He did know the Captain of the Guards of Corona very well because they met face to face in several encounters, but he never felt so uneasy like this. Their eyes met for a moment, and the smirk in his eyes sent chills through his spine.

"Hello Rider." The captain smiled "I guess you're the one whom I encountered on night under the princess's balcony. You visited the girl secretly, and duped the poor little thing."

"She is my wife." Eugene replied stonily, getting up to his feet. The word _Rider _once again made him to feel uneasy. He didn't miss the evil gleam in the captain's eyes. So it was true. Old rivalry never died. "I've never duped her."

"It's really hard to believe, Rider." The captain smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. "We've not forgotten about your role in the wars between Corona and Naldora."

"What?" Eugene was really surprised. Naldora had fallen two months ago. Now the war was over. Then what?

"And we've information that you have secret association with other enemy kingdoms." The captain declared.

This time Eugene was really taken off guard by the accusation. He never had association with any other kingdom. Where on earth the captain got such information?

"And I like to know the names of the kingdoms."

"I've no association with any other kingdoms." Eugene replied icily, looking straight into the captain's eyes, so that he could find out who was behind this. But the shadow of his helmet veiled his icy blue eyes, and he saw only hatred there. The captain glared at him for few times, then repeated the question in same irony tone, "I want my answer."

"I'm telling the truth." Eugene's glare didn't waver a bit.

An uncomfortable silence wrapped the cell once more as they continued glaring at each other. Suddenly the silence was shuddered with the captain's outburst, "Lie!"

"I'm not telling lie." Eugene crossed his arms across his chest confidently "I really don't know anything."

An evil smirk began to appear in the captain's lips. His icy eyes continued taking the prisoner from head to toe. Once again Eugene felt the same shiver running down through his spine.

"Search him." Suddenly the captain ordered to his men.

The man's order caught Eugene off-guard. "What?"

"_Search him_," the Captain repeated, enunciating each word to his men. The grin disappeared from his face and was replaced with a livid glare, as the guards exchanged confused looks. "That's an order."

"Wha…" Before Eugene could react, the other two guards were on top of him, wrestling him towards the opposite wall. Eugene struggled with all of his might, but the two men overpowered him. They shoved him in front of the window, his head banging painfully against the hard metal bars in the process. As he fought away the dizzying pain, he tried to pull back, but they continued searching his pockets, tearing off his blue vest, and then his dirty white shirt. He tried to struggle against them, and then suddenly his heart froze at something that one guard pulled out from his pocket.

A war treaty that King Aragon signed long ago with the neighboring kingdom Dorciana asking for their help in a battle against Corona.

But how did it come here? Eugene looked at the piece of paper with pure terror. The treaty was cancelled just after he announced his marriage with Rapunzel.

"So," The captain waved the parchment before his face, his grin was widening. "Traitor. So this explains your sudden absence, and a faked blindness. You're actually visiting the enemy kingdoms."

"No, I can explain." Eugene tried to struggle against the guards holding him, but once again he was yanked backward.

"It's a shame that the princess has fallen for you." The captain spat on his face literally, Eugene could see the fire in his eyes. "Make sure that this criminal gets his fitting punishment." He turned to his men before leaving.

"Wait… listen…" Eugene tried to follow the captain but soon he stumbled as the guard closest to him raised his fist and stuck him across his face.

"Filthy little traitor." He said "If I were the captain, I'll kill you in the first place."

"No, listen to me.." Eugene winched, letting the pain set in "Just let me…"

But soon he was silenced by another guard who laughed loudly as he kicked Eugene in the stomach. "You've caught redhanded Rider. No wonder you couldn't prove your claim of your secret marriage with the princess."

Even bracing himself did nothing. Once again, another punch landed on his stomach even more painful than the first time. Eugene tried his best to suppress a shout, but it was impossible. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that it hurt, and he cursed himself as he felt the hot tears running down his cheeks.

Eugene now realized it was of no use to explain them the truth. No one would listen to him.

**Reviews/ Faves/ Follows? Plz..Plz…Plz….I love them a lot.**

**I guess you hate me for this chapter. Omg! I'm so cruel with them. Sad! **


	23. Lost hope

**Abducted**

_By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 23- Lost hope

Rapunzel was nervous. She swallowed again, and escaped a glance from her mother, trying to lessen the increasing tension inside her. She felt the queen's hand squeezing her in the real assurance, but still an unknown fear hung in her mind. What if she was wrong?

But there was no turning away right now. Her decision was announced to the council, and a troop of guards were already sent to the Snuggly Duckling. She had to wait until they came back with the priest, but she couldn't wait to see her Eugene.

She wanted to pass these agonizing moments with him.

With his arms around her.

The floor was cold underneath her bare feet, and the dim light of the touches fastened to the wall, casted large shadows across the huge corridor, made the place even more ghostly. Her heart jumped to her throat as she barely missed stepping on a arm of a man, sprawling across the corridor, drunk, and the comments coming from her behind made her blushing harder. The queen understood that, because she wrapped her arm around her daughter even more tightly than before. Rapunzel looked into her eyes, and in the answer the queen shook her head a little; but none of them uttered single word. Their hearts were filled with worry, it was their last chance. And if they failed….oh, Rapunzel was even afraid to imagine….

She had to lose him…her Eugene.

And she never wanted to lose him again. Even being separated from him for another second felt like a decade to her. She tried to breathe…air…she needed air….Eugene was her life. She just needed to hug him, whisper her love for him in his ears; he needed it in the time like this.

And she couldn't wait to tell him the news.

What would happen when Eugene hear the news? Would he hug her or kiss her in front of her mother? Rapunzel rubbed her cheek, feeling it getting hotter. She knew about his unashamed behaviors. But…

Oh, she just couldn't wait how the councilors would look like when she would proudly step out from the prison with Eugene. And Edward….

She wished he would die from jealousy at that moment.

She just wished….She couldn't wait for the moment to come.

Before she knew it, her mother had stopped, and turned to face one criminal's cell. Rapunzel tried to peek through, but two guards standing at attention blocked her view. The guards exchanged confused looks when they saw these two royals coming, even a bit frightened, Rapunzel guessed, but soon they bowed and stepped aside when the queen ordered, "We're here to meet Flynn Rider. Would you let us in please?"

"O…of ..course, your highnesses." One of them mumbled, while another adjusted the key into the key hole. As soon as the door slid open, Rapunzel took one last deep breath, looked up at her mother one last time, and then hesitantly stepped inside of the cell, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she heard the bars slide shut behind her.

Her Eugene was there…

She blinked in the darkness, still not adjusting with it. It felt really uneasy to step in a prisoner's cell, and imagining of Eugene staying there almost made her heart twist. Her pupil dilated a bit to adjust the scanty amount of moonlight coming from the barred window above, casting a stripped shadow across the stony wall. Blinking several times, she surveyed the area, searching for her beloved Eugene. Suddenly she spotted him, lying at a corner, curled up in a fetal position; his knees almost touched his chin. But instead of her heart soaring with joy, it immediately froze. Because there was some dark fluid around him. Then she realized, and almost stumbled backwards with a gasp. Because it was blood…

Everywhere.

On the floor. On the wall. On his battered shirt. And a few drops dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Oh, God! Was he…dead?

"Eugene…" a blood curling scream ripped her throat, imagining the worst as she rushed over to his side.

Through the haze of sweat and blood and pain that blurred his vision and fogged his mind, Eugene thought for a moment he saw the figure of a woman running—running toward him, her long blond hair tossing about her, glinting in the moon like molten gold. Rapunzel! In disbelief, he squinted, staring, while trying to push himself to his feet with his unbroken right arm.

How it could be? How she could manage to convince both of her parents? Even so, he didn't want her to see him like this- battered and tortured, and with the last ounce of strength he possessed; he managed to stagger to his feet. Reaching up, he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, his vision cleared, and he realized he was not imagining it. Rapunzel was moving toward him, and an eerie silence wrapped the small prison cell. She stifled a scream when she was close enough to see his arm dangling brokenly at his side. She stopped in front of him and, lifted her tear-streaked face to his, and squared her shoulders.

"Rapunzel.." He tried to smile, "Is that you?"

"Yes I'm." She replied softly, as he reached for her face, his face brightened up with a loving smile, "Oh… Blondie. Oh, my God!" he exclaimed when she shivered under his fingertips, "How much I missed you."

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck, he tried to return the embrace with his best effort, while she was whispering, "Oh, Eugene! Oh, Eugene! I love you so." Her tear was soaking his shirt; he tipped her face and wiped away the single tear shining there. He saw the concern there, but he silenced her with a long passionate kiss…. Oh, my God…he missed her kiss too.

Eugene's lips were moving hungrily against hers, leaving a bubbling sensation under her skin. His good hand was holding her tight, but Rapunzel could taste blood in his lips. And when she touched his left shoulder, he winced with pain. She gasped, and pulled back. She looked at his beloved face; her eyes were full of worry.

"Eugene, what happened?" she whispered, fighting the tear back, and gently laying her hand across his face.

Eugene, still a little drowsy, looked confused for a second. Then, Rapunzel saw his eyes flood with understanding, but he still played dumb. "What do you mean?"

The princess wasn't convinced. "Look at your face."

He smiled quickly, and tried to smooth his disheveled hair with his good arm. In her mind he was still undefeatable swashbuckling rouge, he didn't really want to ruin this. "You can't expect me to improve my look, when I'm staying in a prison." He tried to give her his best smoldering smile. But the princess was tired of his lame jokes. She crossed her arms across her chest, and gave him a stern look, "I'm your wife, Eugene. You _know_ what I mean. Tell me the _truth_. Please…Tell me what happened!"

Eugene opened his mouth again, trying to put on the smoldering face, but the princess stared the rogue down.

"Well," He sighed, not looking into his wife's eyes, "This is my punishment."

"Punish…what?" Rapunzel's face fell, she wasn't sure what was it all about, but she moved closer to Eugene and placed her hand upon his broken arm. "Let me…" she moved closer to him.

"Ouch…" Eugene winced, and Rapunzel looked at him with the pain in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Her fingers were cold against his skin; there was something decidedly heavenly about the press of her hip against his side. "When you're with me…" Eugene relished every touch of her fingers on his battered form. "I feel no pain." His eyes were so intense when Rapunzel crouched beside him and removed his shirt from his body, she blushed. In the moonlight, she could see the dark bruises that marked his skin- a strangled cry tore from her chest. "Oh, God," Rapunzel choked behind him, staring in horror at the dark bruises that crisscrossed his beautiful body. There were dozens of them. Her fingers shook as she reached out to touch them; the moment she did, his skin flinched. "Do they still hurt?" she whispered in anguished surprise.

"A bit," Eugene said tautly. Shame washed over him in sickening waves as he waited helplessly for her inevitable reaction to the stark evidence of his humiliation.

To his utter disbelief he felt her arms encircle him from behind and the touch of her lips on his back. "How brave you must have been to endure this," she whispered achingly, "how strong to survive it and then . . ." She unbraided her hair, and wrapped them around his body, the broken arm…Her touch made him sleepy, he thought that he had gone to heaven.

"Rapunzel…" He objected, noticing the queen observing them outside the cell.

"Hush.." She cut him off, and began singing the healing incarnation. Her hair began to glow, in front of the dazed guards, Eugene felt the warmth of her glowing hair, and when he looked at her face, he found her glowing too.

And suddenly he realized how much he missed her.

Very much.

Ignoring the queen who was peering through the bars with a concerned look on her face, Eugene rolled onto his side and jerked her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered agonizedly, plunging his hands into her luxuriant hair and turning her face up to his. "I love you so much..."

His kisses seared her flesh like glowing brands as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck, his hands sliding along her back, making her moan and writhe beneath his gentle assault. She raised her face, only to find those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her, his voice hoarse with passion. "Blondie, how can I live without you?"

"Who did this to you?" She put her hands against his tanned chest, slowly spreading her fingers, amazed when her simple touch made his breath catch.

"Courtesy of the Captain," Eugene answered, still holding her tightly, "A few of the other guards helped tie me down, but if it wasn't for one of them, believe me…It would have been a lot worse than this."

"But why?" Rapunzel blinked back the tears. Eugene was healed now, but the thought of him being tortured like that, made her heart wince.

"The salvation for my past." He replied sadly, looking at Rapunzel whose face was already wet with tears, "Old rivalry never dies."

She should have known. Like the council, the Captain of the Guard had always had a grudge against Eugene… "How did he—" she wrapped her arms around him frantically wishing she was there then, "I'll tell my parents."

But to her surprise, Eugene caught her wrist tightly, "No Blondie. It'll do nothing better."

"Why?" She asked achingly, anger was growing inside her, but she tried her best to suppress that, "Why not?"

"Because, we're in lot of trouble already." Eugene stroked her long hair, which still covered his bare torso like a gigantic golden blanket, "And we've still no proof for our marriage… And to your people I'm still the same old Flynn Rider who abducted their princess."

"But this is different!" Rapunzel refused to give up. "It is about torturing a prisoner. Corona has no rule…. Maybe they could fire the captain, or—"

"And can you imagine how it will ruin your image to your people?" Eugene interrupted, his gaze going serious. "They'll think that you're taking my side. And in the meantime, I'm sure the Captain would very much enjoy beating me to death, seeing as his career wouldn't be at stake."

Rapunzel understood, so she shook her head, then she hugged him tightly, placed her ear on his chest, where his heart was still beating. Had she ever imagined hearing this familiar sound again? No! And she couldn't imagine stopping it again. She closed her eyes, and buried her face in his neck, "Don't worry, Eugene. You'll not have to stay like this long."

Eugene, who was savoring this beautiful moment together, jerked back to reality with her words. He quickly raised his face from her shoulder, and looked at her, still surprised, "How?"

"Father has sent a troop to fetch the priest from The Snuggly duckling." She answered with a lopsided smile. "I wanted to tell you, but…."

Eugene saw the pure joy shining in those bright emerald eyes, and he knew it was true. He remained silent for a moment, letting the sensation to settle, while Rapunzel continued saying, "Mother said, if we can find him, we'll be together again. But we must wait for their return. And I want to be with you…"

Her childlike confession made his heart jump. He cupped her chin, and gazed into her gorgeous eyes, his voice was hoarse with joy, "Then we'll better wait." Feeling as if her heart would break with the love bursting in it, Rapunzel answered him with a melting kiss. It was answer enough. Eugene gathered her tightly into his arms, rocked her back and forth, never wanting to let her go.

The queen leaned back with a sigh, watching the couple holding each other desperately. They kissed, they hugged, even in her presence, still their attitude was so innocent- that automatically flooded the queen's heart with affection. She began to think about the council- those heartless people. How could they tear them apart, when their love was so beautiful…

Now she only wished that the guards could find the priest. The king himself led the expedition. She glanced at her daughter, and Eugene who were now sitting together, holding hands, resting their head against each other. Their faces were veiled with worry too. Oh, God! The waiting was so painful.

She promised Rapunzel that they would return from here with Eugene as soon as the priest arrived.

She gathered her hands to her chest, closed her eyes and murmured a prayer. Oh God! Let this wish come true.

She didn't know when an eerie silence wrapped the tiny prison cell or the ghostly corridor; even the guards looked a bit worried. The queen wrapped her arms around her shoulders, waiting for the moments to pass. Just then, the silence shuddered and one of the royal informers entered the corridor.

"Your highness!" he bowed respectfully, "The king sent me."

"Ohh!" The queen jerked back to the reality with his voice. She quickly straightened herself, and asked, "Yes, what about it David?"

Rapunzel heart filled with hope when she saw the royal messenger coming. She grasped Eugene's hand tightly, and looked into his eyes; her heart was filled with hope. "We're going to be together." A small cry of joy was to about to escape from her lips, when she saw her mother coming towards the cell.

"Yes, we are." Eugene gathered her in his arms and both of them got up to their feet as the prison door opened again, and the queen entered. Rapunzel was so blinded with joy, that she didn't see the veiled sorrow in her mother's eyes.  
"Mother." She whispered, her hand was still in Eugene's.

The queen blinked back the tears, and lowered her eyes, so that she had not to look at her daughter. "It is time to go." She whispered.

"Yes,' the princess smiled broadly, tilting her head up to look at Eugene, "We're ready."

The queen tried her best not to cry. She rested her hand on her daughter arm gently, and said, "No, darling, Eugene can't come. You must come alone."

"What?" Rapunzel's face fell, she gave a surprised look at her mother, and said, "But you told.."

"The priest wasn't found." The queen tried her best not to break the news in the first place, but watching her daughter's pleading tone, she said it aloud at last. She took a deep breath, gathering the courage what needed to say the next words, "And the council has declared Eugene guilty for seducing you."

The queen's words hit the couple like a thunderbolt. Both of them could do nothing, but to stare at each other blankly for moment. But the shock was too much to bear.

"How is it possible?" Eugene shook his head worriedly.

"I don't know." The queen shook her head, her eyes were glassy with tears "But the council ordered us to leave this place at once. And you're sentenced to stay here."

The guards gathered around the royal trio, ready to lead the guilty back to his solitary prison again. "No." Rapunzel wrapped her small arms around her beloved, "I don't like this place.". She didn't care what the council wanted. She slipped her tiny hands into his and settled her green orbs into his chocolate ones "Don't stay here, Eugene. Come with me." Her voice was pleading. Her green eyes were full to brim with tears. Eugene knew they would spill at any second. How much he wanted to be with her face, kiss her tears away but when his eyes met the queen's he knew none of them could do anything now.

"Didn't your mother tell you that a criminal like me must stay in the prison?" he tried to sound humorous "So what did your mother teach you?"

The humor in his tone couldn't make her smile. She remained looking at him like before. Her soft fingers were tracing the lines of his hands.. "Come with me." She tightened her grip around his fingers, trying to pull him closer. But the distance was never reduced because two other guards yanked him back.

"Enough Rider." One of them said harshly.

"Don't go, Eugene!" Rapunzel tried to rush near him, but the queen held her tightly from behind, whispering that it was of no use..

"Eugene…no…." She was crying, struggling against her mother's tight embrace which was holding her back. But it was already too late, the sentence was announced…they had no proof anymore….

"I love you, Blondie." Eugene whispered, as the guards shoved him inside, and the door was closed between them.

He saw the tears cascading down from her large green eyes. Each and every teardrop was cutting his heart like the sharpest dagger. But he couldn't even wipe them away.

**Sorry for a disastrous/ boring/ not up to the mark chapter. I was so confused, how to write this one. I tried to add suspense but it suddenly turned too mushy. Sorry for all the errors I made too. **

**Reviews/ Faves/ Follows…..Plz…Plz…Plz…. I love them a lot.**


End file.
